


Thorin Modern AU Rambles Imagines

by blankdblank



Series: Thorin Modern AU Rambles/Imagines [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: I dreamed this, bit strange, but had to write it. Plz let me know what you think.Angsty/thriller-esque story. Not too terribly dark.Emotional trauma, painful experiences(Not sure how to word it), captive situation, explosions, attacks on reader/Thorin, but there’s fluff in it.





	1. Baby Fever

Burning, crawling skin paired with bloating, sweating and mood swings were hitting you like a metal bat. 500 years you’ve bourn the irritation of Baby Fever, something that plagued Elven and Hobbit kind. Leaving you in your mixed race doubly lucky as the symptoms also paired with a monstrous appetite spike from your already field clearing appetite your Hobbit side gifted you along with the nearly hilariously short stature to your Elven relatives.  
Well theirs and all of the laughably massive Dwarf race that were known to have really strong noses and find women with pheromones matching the best with theirs irresistible and even more so around pregnant women or really fertile women. Can’t help but being overly protective of them and feel the urge to be around them. A trait that made them impossibly even more irresistible to you as if they needed the boost at all, massive and dreamily agitated always seemed to tug at the Hobbit side burned into your genes.  
Rubbing your finger between your eyebrows through a long exhale your eyes opened at the announcement playing through the speakers on the train. At least when you’d spent the last three centuries in the forces you were given meds to stem off the Fever, meds no longer available to you outside of your uniform. Raising your bag to your shoulder you stood taking in your surroundings on the crowded train completely packed with massive men with eyes fixed on your every move during your agitated state with heated gazes at their instinctual urge to ease your fever and aid you in creating a life to silence it.  
Walking through the parting crowds your internal heat spiked in your fight to control yourself through your search for your Cousin, who you’d found kneeling and adjusting the buttons on the small vest of your Nephew Frodo before rising again with a growing smile when he spotted you. Turning, the four year old boy rushed over to you leaping into your arms for a large hug. His giggles sounded out as you clutched him tightly and peppered his cheeks with rapid kisses as Bilbo leaned in to curl around you in a gentle hug. Chuckling softly he smiled up at you from the few inches height difference only expanded on by your favorite boots you’d worn for the rainy forecast back in Gondor. Bilbo’s hand rested across your back gently leading the pair of you out to their waiting car with his own massive piece of eye candy in the middle of a glaring match with the Dwarf impatiently honking waiting for the spot he was currently occupying.  
Though as you neared the car both of the fuming Dwarves’ eyes locked on you, preferences aside, you were currently the gleaming mountain of gold on legs each Dwarf passing wanted to claim as his own. Jerking from the suddenly open door Dwalin’s body fell back inside from the tight belt he’d forgotten to remove. Fumbling with the clasp he freed himself and rose brushing down his dress shirt and the vest covering it under his leather coat as he cleared his throat and a smile twitched on his face while Bilbo chuckled again saying softly, “The weekend should go well. I got some herbal teas for you at the house to help and we’ve stocked all the pantries for you as well.”  
You giggled watching Dwalin’s boot knocking into the curb causing him to take a staggering step to catch himself and claim your bag happily as you eyed the now patiently calm waiting Dwarf giving you a finger wave, same as the two in the cars behind him with nearly as bewitched women in the passenger seat beside them. Dwalin’s fingers brushed your shoulder claiming the strap for your bag as he said, “Pleasant train ride?”  
You nodded and smiled at him, “Yes, very pleasant when you get past the stares. At least it wasn’t noisy, and I got free reign on the snack cart without any arguments.”  
He nodded with a slightly pleading look for a reason even he couldn’t understand, “Well let’s get you home and something to eat.”  
Your smile grew as Bilbo accepted his free hand for the walk back before helping you put Frodo in his car seat before you claimed your seat beside him feeling the watching eyes of Dwalin from the drivers seat as you settled inside closing the door behind you. The drive back went smoothly ending with you parking in the garage attached to their large smial in the Hobbit suburb of Erebor’s inner city. Heading inside you watched as Dwalin left his boots near the door before taking your bag to your room and unleashing the squirming Frodo to run to his calling toy chest as you joined the adults in the kitchen for your first cup of tea.  
Sitting on one of the stools you watched as Dwalin fought to keep his eyes from you choosing to grab the cookie jar from above the fridge and grab three of them to snack on while he started the meal. Frodo soon joined you again when the food was ready, to shovel back his helping before dragging you with him to play. Hours later you snuggly tucked him in yet again after your third story and joined the snuggling pair in the living room claiming the armchair beside the couch they were stretched across grabbing the steaming mug of tea they had waiting for you. Scanning his eyes over you Dwalin tightened his grip around Bilbo’s back as he nuzzled closer across his side before asking, “Feeling better?”  
Drawing in a breath you curled your legs before you as you shifted sideways in the large chair getting comfortable in the warm room, “Not really, but it should only be, about another three weeks of being a walking sideshow.” Sighing before taking a long sip of your tea locking your eyes with Dwalin’s and continuing before you could stop yourself, “Sorry but I have to ask, why did you pick for your first child to be Bilbo’s?”  
Their eyes both blinked and Dwalin gulped drawing in a breath before answering, “I got called to a base for a short, um, they needed me to handle something the new recruits had fumbled.”  
“Don’t worry, I won’t pry. Just, your eyes are gorgeous, not that Frodo didn’t get your dreamily blue eyes Bilbo. Just his have that, I don’t know, gleam in them.”  
Their smirks grew before Dwalin added, “Besides, Dwarves have meds we’re given to interfere with our fertility through our active statuses.” Fighting to keep his dimples from deepening.  
“Have you thought of having any more, I know it was a rough battle with Frodo’s surrogate, but you’ve got quite the spread here, room for at least nine more I’d say.” Making their smiles grow as yours did.  
Bilbo propped his chin up on his hand resting across Dwalin’s chest saying, “As much as we would love to, it really, it took a year to find the last surrogate and we didn’t have a painless end to the situation. But at least we finally got all the papers in place terminating all her chances to claim him.”  
Glancing between them your heart ached through your next pulsing wave of heat before you said, “What about me?”  
They blinked again before Bilbo sat up with a serious expression on his face, “You?”  
You nodded watching Dwalin slowly scoot back to a seated position as you replied, “Well I’m all,” waving your hands at your sides over your torso then rested them in your lap, “Heat wavey and we have the right time window. Besides, it would give you a great chance to have another pair of those dreamy eyes of his, and possibly dimples!!”  
Unable to fight it faint smiles grew on their faces as Bilbo curled his legs in front of him asking, “You’re really sure about this?”  
Your smile flicked larger as you said, “Yes. I mean, I’m not a stranger, we’re family so I’ll get to see them grow up, and we know each other. And I’m a doctor so you know I’ve got the insurance for it all and plenty of choices in great Gynos for the appointments. Besides, you’ll both be related, and there really isn’t a better choice for a time to do it than when I’m like this. Baby making central right here. It’ll help the three of us.”  
Their smiles grew as they sat up straighter scooting closer to you with larger smiles as Dwalin asked, “So, what do we do now?”  
Your smile grew as you pulled your phone from your pocket, “First, I make a call to see who’s the best Fertilization Specialist in Erebor and get in to see them soon. I hear Roann is spectacular.” Your eyes fell to the lit screen before dialing the number you’d selected starting the dizzying game of phone tag the pair of them had to leave the room for an ice cream break to calm down. Returning with timid smiles your eyes met theirs from the notepad you’d pulled from your purse before informing them of the appointment the following morning drawing their excited nerves again lasting through the night that they tossed and turned through between whispered guesses for what their possible child could be like.  
.  
Exhaling slowly the paper on the table crinkled under you drawing a strange feeling in your stomach at your swapped position, normally on the opposite end of this situation. Holding the cotton ball against your inner elbow over the location you’d had blood taken from after your physical exam. Turning to the opening door you smiled at the Doctor and eyed the chart with results from your exams had been held in confirming your opinion was correct and you would be able to go ahead with the fertilization part of the process the following day. Thankfully in your situation you wouldn’t be needing the injections normally required for this, but with your body flooded with hormones you were the perfect candidate, especially as it sent a spike in Dwalin’s fertility in return.  
Returning to the waiting room you smiled at the excited pair who walked you curled safely in their arms between them as you carried Frodo to the lunch they promised you to appease your snarling appetite. Several hours later you found yourself and the slightly agitated Dwalin, from his one requirement, no intimacy until after he donated his sample for your portion of the process. Waiting in the empty waiting room the pair of them flipped through every magazine by their reckoning before you were led back to the empty room, giving them a smile as a slightly startling cooling wave ran through you during the brief time after your procedure was finished. Returning back to their home Bofur and his Wife next door brought Frodo back from his play date with their three little ones.  
The rest of your three day trip they made sure your every need was seen to and then some as well as Dwalin’s fawning over you making sure each surface you claimed was soft and well cushioned for you. Spending your visit following you with pillows, blankets and snacks as long with an endless supply of hot chocolate until you found yourself on a long train ride back with your thankfully last wave of staring Dwarves ended. Finding your car in the parking garage you began your short drive home before you could finally stretch out under your covers on your bed with a content sigh at finally being back in your own bed. Closing your eyes you relaxed into the soft surface only to open them again with a grumble at your phone buzzing in your pocket.  
…  
Back to normal you broke into your normal rigorous routine thankfully feeling the chilled wave broken returning you to your waning heat wave as your third week back home signaled its end. Moving from surgery to surgery the Cardio department was thankful you had returned claiming your spot as its head while the latest string of scheduled surgeries were completed with all positive outcomes. The days passed leading to unsure tapping of fingers on the dining room table between the married pair while the dreaded wait nearly came to an end.  
Nerves spiked through a irritating session of washing dishes causing the Dwarf to toss the dish rag onto the counter beside him after drying his hands turning to his husband and sharply firing back at his snippy comment, “She didn’t even come to our wedding!”  
Bilbo narrowed his eyes planting his hands on the island between them, “Neither did your Cousin! They were both out on a tour! You know that!”  
Dwalin grumbled under his breath before rubbing his face and peering through his fingers as the exhaling Bilbo walked to the home phone and raised the receiver to his ear, “Durin-Baggins residence.” His expression dropped to an excited one causing Dwalin to straighten up as he said, “Jaqi, everything alright?” He shifted closer to Dwalin as he moved to his side leaning down to listen in making their smiles grow as you gave them the news about your having to lean against the wall for a full five minutes after your last surgery. Relaxing finally at the ceasing of the spinning of the room you went to claim the closest stick test to confirm your suspicion leading to this phone call once you had finally gotten back home. Finally off the phone they happily curled each other in tight hugs before they made a list of everything they would need to set up for the next year trough your pregnancy before calling Dwalin’s Cousin Gloin, who would surely inform most of the family before they would be able to dial the next number.  
…  
Grumbling softly you flicked your latest patient file open feeling your skin prickling at the feeling of being watched. The owner of the dazzlingly blue eyes constantly lingering on you brought another wave of whispered comments through the crowded hallway in the ICU had entered with his same stern gaze across his face with dark Raven hair pulled back in a long braid marking him and his muscularly chiseled massive frame marked him as a target upon his arrival. The latest Doctor taking the place of the head of the Peds department, entering the same space as you for one of your usual minimum of five run ins a day. Forcing through his focus on you the tension between you ceased when he turned to the child that had arrived from a car accident.  
Turning your head your eyes raised scanning across the room giving him yet another flash of your bright purple eyes shining in the bright lights as you shut and collected the stack of files and crossed the room passing him to enter the trauma room after they called for you. Turning his head he stole another glance at you while he pulled on a new set of gloves then turned to the small child with a growing smile that eased their nerves at his size. Silently repeating your name to himself mentally, ‘Dr. Pear’.”  
..  
He’d barely been here a week and he had gained a steady trail of women behind him, though one had seemed to claim his every thought between his patients and the brief trip to the apartment he was renting for his brief stay. Four months, after his latest tour he’d been sent on his first position marking his retirement from active duty. Filling in for a maternity leave for the department head of Pediatrics in a hospital all the way out in Gondor, a place he couldn’t have ever dreamt of finding himself in. But one thankfully landed him in the presence of a woman he felt drawn to like no other before.  
The main obstacle, you barely managed three minutes alone together for passing trips on the elevator where he did all he could to get to know you as well as he could manage. Unfortunately for him his attention hadn’t gone unnoticed, but thankfully it wasn’t thrown back in his face, merely met with knowing smirks and muffled chuckles before continuing on about their ways. Day by day his head swiveled through the halls between the vast seemingly endless sea of pregnant women working here. Marking his main task he was sent with after a desperate plea by his Cousin back into his attention yet again.  
Dwalin’s voice rang through the phone, “So, just see if you can keep an eye out for her. Please, Thorin.”  
Thorin sighed and rubbed his forehead, “I will see if I can find her. But I should warn you, there’s dozens of pregnant women here. Besides, I don’t even work in cardio, that’s a whole different floor than Peds. But don’t fret, I’ll keep an eye open for any Bagginses.”  
Dwalin’s smile grew, “Thank you. And your Nieces or Nephews thank you too.”  
He chuckled softly before glancing up to see a nurse returning with his test results he’d been waiting on, “Gotta go, I’ll keep you posted.”  
..  
Stolen moments here and there. Starting with a passing glance of you at a table with the only bare seat in the cafeteria beside you granting him a brief meal drawing a chuckle from him as he watched you scarf down your meal between muddled apologies making his smile grow.  
You, “Sorry, I’ve got an incoming patient from across the lakes.”  
He chuckled softly, “No problem. I’ve got a surgery myself in a few hours.” His eyes watched as you finished the meal and answered his few questions before firing an unintentional wink his way and turning to leave.  
The next time was barely a week later after work when he stole a meal with you at your refusal to join the groups of Doctors asking if you would join them for drinks after work. Simply shaking your head and walking away as Thorin caught you meeting his stride heading to the elevator.  
Thorin glanced at you giving you a smile, “You don’t go out with the other Doctors?”  
“They’re going to a bar.” Leaning back against the wall you sighed taking a slow blink making his smile grow, “I’m going to get nachos. A lot of nachos.” Your eyes met his with a curious smile, “Have you tried The Wandering Minstrel Café yet?”  
He shook his head, “No. Is that in the eastern ridge?”  
“Southern ride. Hungry?”  
His smile grew as he nodded, “Sounds like fun.” Making your smile grow while his did, following you to the subway for the short trip over enjoying your time together before the restaurant where he’d hoped he could get to know you better. Only to spend the next few hours enjoying one of the best meals he’d had since he’d arrived through the loud band strolling through the restaurant playing the back up music for the shadow show across the bare far wall. Another subway ride later you were back on your ways home after agreeing to attend a movie on whatever your next day off would be.  
..  
Five months in and your body was sending you through another wave of heat as the gazes of the interim department head sparked dream after dream spurring from your growing urge to have sex. Everything he did, even just breathing brought you to nearly shoving him in the nearest on call room and tearing off his clothes to sate the desires he stirred in you from his lingering attention. Exhaling through the next brief elevator ride you popped the last piece of your breakfast bar in your mouth to promptly chew and swallow hoping to gain enough energy to lead you through the next incoming wave of trauma patients they had called down all available surgeons for landing you at the side of the tall man. Giving you a glimpse of his name badge reading ‘Thorin Oakenshield’, before your eyes met for the swapping of quick smiles through his turn to face the door at your side while the smirks came into your attention again as the echoed assumptions and whispers played through your mind, “I guess what they say about pregnant women being catnip to Dwarves!”  
Hour by hour all the patients were seen to, including the small child the pair of you worked for nearly five hours on her before she was safely tucked in bed as you both assured the parents she would recover quickly. Stepping out Thorin glanced at you watching your short walk to the bathroom before he got called away to check on another of his patients then finally managing to drop into the last empty on call bed in the small darkened room. Sighing his arm shifted more across his face at the growing light in the room when the door opened and shut shortly after.  
Grumbling his body swayed forward at a knee nudging his back causing him to glance back faintly spotting a figure kneeling on the bed behind him before your soft response sounded out, “Scoot over, all the others are taken.”  
Chuckling softly he followed your order feeling his smile growing creeping closer to the wall feeling you laying against his back facing the opposite direction with a soft sigh of your own as you closed your eyes accepting the blanket he pulled over you after offering you the pillow, choosing to use his own arm so you’d be more comfortable. Nearly two months he’d been here and each time he’d heard any of the other Doctors speaking about you their opinions had left you out of reach for anyone to date let alone some random Mr Dreamy barely here for any time at all. And yet here you were curled asleep against his back, out of all the surfaces you could have claimed you’d forced him to scoot over to share a bed after having spent so long in surgery at his side guiding the rest of the surgeons through the rest of the complicated surgery.  
Sighing and relaxing against the warm back of the Dwarf behind you easing your sore muscles as you eased into sleep. A buzzing drew Thorin from his sleep bringing your new position curled in his arms with his body folded around your back. Blinking in the dark he couldn’t help but smirk shifting back before he realized his warm left hand was resting on your bare stomach under your shirt. Sliding his hand back a soft kick paused the motion making a smile replace his smirk as another soon followed before a crashing realization entered his mind, Pregnant. She’s having a family with someone. How could I have imagined her to be single. No wonder I can’t stop thinking about her.  
Gently removing his hand he gathered the blankets around you as he climbed out of the bed, making sure to straighten them again before adjusting the pillow, grabbing his pager and answering the call stealing a last lingering glance before he left. Patient after patient the Peds floor cleared to the few long term patients yet again before your paths crossed as he met up with you in the cafeteria. Glancing around his eyes met yours bravely and painfully taking your smile as an invitation and claimed the empty side to the booth you had claimed.  
Meeting your eyes again his smile flashed again as he poked at his meal asking, “Get enough sleep?”  
You brushed your bangs behind your pointed ear, “I, kind of. It’s been a long shift, I have a few more post op check ins to make before I can go home.” Taking a sip of your drink, “Sorry about the bumping thing, I can’t use the bunk beds, I tend to fall out of them.”  
He gulped swallowing the bite’s worth of food he’d taken with slightly wider eyes, “No, it’s not a problem at all. Shove me over any time you want, you need the rest. Congratulations by the way.”  
Sighing softly you drew in another breath, “Who told you? I was content to finally have someone who didn’t look at me like I was going to explode and just leave baby all over the place.”  
Choking back a laugh he smiled at you nearly driving you to jerk him across the table at his damn eyes sparkling so brightly at you above that dazzling smile. The corners of his mouth deepened as he said, “I don’t intend to ever give you that impression. I do have to say it has quite an impressive kick. I um, turned in my sleep, ended up, um.”  
You giggled softly, drawing is eyes back up to yours again as you interrupted him, “Either way we would have ended up snuggling. Either you did it or I would have turned and curled around your back.” His smile grew as you continued, “I’m a snuggler, can’t help it.”  
Glancing between the plate before him and your eyes he asked, “So that movie we mentioned before, are you free after work today? You can bring your, partner, or whatever the case may be.”  
Giggling softly you caused his smile to grow again, “I’m not in a relationship.”  
His eyes widened as he softly said ‘oh’, taking a sip of his drink happily taking in the news, using the cup to mask his smirk as you kept eating. “Then I suppose a dinner after would be welcomed.”  
Swallowing you smirked at him playfully replying, “Well food is always a welcome thing with me.” Making him chuckle softly before his eyes dropped to your buzzing pager you drew from your pocket, “Hmm. Sorry. Early call. Um, I should be off at five.”  
He nodded, “I’ll drop by cardio then to see if you’re off.”  
You smiled at him again taking your tray, “See you then.” Trailing your walk away, he chuckled softly to himself gazing back at his plate while he picked at it again. Not just single but amazingly enough he could already picture his life with you and the child that had kicked so firmly against his hand. Names flooded into his mind along with mixtures of varying versions of your appearance on both a boy and a girl leaving a smile on his face through the next few hours until the elevator doors opened to your floor. Glancing through the halls sliding his hands in his jean pockets before he spotted you with your hand on your hip taking in a sharp hissing breath and limping into an empty room drawing him to follow after you and slip inside closing the door behind him.  
Your head turned back to the doorway leaning against your hand on the counter along the wall spotting Thorin. Forcing a smile you said, “I’ll be alright, just need a few minutes.”  
Sharply exhaling you turned back to the counter before he joined your side gently laying his hand across your upper back, “If you’re in pain you should let me check you. If it’s concerning the baby-.”  
You looked at him again, “It’s not. Just.”  
His hands guided you towards to bed you weren’t far from, “Let me check. What’s wrong?”  
Your eyes met his, “It’s embarrassing.” His brow raises and you sigh accepting his help up onto the bed, rolling your eyes, “It’s a gas bubble, it happens. They go away.”  
A small smirk slid across his lips as he said, “Come on, lay back. Let me help. Used to do this for my Sister.” His smirk grew as the memories flooded back, “Her stomach used to make these noises with her oldest Son. Used to roar.”  
Making you giggle before his fingers gently folded your shirt up and slid your tank top underneath up revealing your growing bump nearly half a watermelon sized already causing his smile to grow while he spotted their shifting through your sharp inhale at his fingers gently pressing small circles into your stomach. “How far along are you?”  
Your eyes met his taking in his softened features, “Five months, just eight more to go.”  
His eyes narrowed slightly, “You sure about that? Your bump.”  
You giggled again, “Quadruplets.”  
His eyes widened as his fingers pressed harder than he meant to causing a groan to slide through your stomach causing you to gasp and whimper softly as he suddenly said, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to press that hard. That’s, four babies, incredible. I bet the Father is thrilled.”  
You smiled up at him, “They both are.” Making his brows raise again as his fingers found your stomach again, “I’m a surrogate.”  
“That must be hard on you.”  
Your smile grew, “Well they’re from my Cousin’s Husband’s sperm. We’re family so I get to be a part of their lives.” His smile deepened as he returned to massaging your stomach again.  
.  
Through the next month each day he’d spent as much time as he could with you, at and after work. Seeing that all your needs were met as he drew closer to you, taking you out a least once a week under the guise of friend hoping to ease you into his presence in your life as he pondered how to stretch his stay longer. Your latest movie together had ended with you breaking his self implied rules as your lips met his in response to a question you couldn’t focus on at his nearness. Growing closer to you the rest of the movie passed in a blur before you as his hand cupped your cheek as he melted into and deepened the kiss following your passionate lead. The lights rose again in the nearly empty midnight showing forcing you to break apart for his hand to weave together with yours for him to lead you to his car for the drive back to your house. Parking in your driveway he climbed out and walked around his suv to help you out only to stop when your fingers gently brushed along his chin drawing it up making his smile grow as he leaned in to kiss you again.  
Sliding your hands around his neck his slid along your thighs and over your back deepening it again and drawing you closer to him. Pulling back his nearly numb lips met then parted again as you said, “I, my hormones are really going wild. And this is gonna sound a bit crazy, but I’d really like to just tear your clothes off.”  
Chuckling softly his smile grew as he breathlessly purred, “It’s not crazy. If you’re sure that’s what you want.”  
You giggled cutting him off making him smile larger, “You’d just, take one for the team then?”  
Shaking his head his thumb brushed along your cheek softly, “Oh it would be nothing of the sort. If you’re certain we can. Do I need to go pick up anything for you?”  
Your eyes narrowed curiously, “Like what?”  
“Condoms for one, possibly flowers, chocolates, snacks? Anything?”  
You smirked sliding your hands from behind his neck sliding them across his chest, “I don’t need anything. Another wave of my hormones through my last shopping trip I got a bit ahead of things and bought the condoms.”  
His smile grew and he backed up to help you out of the suv, “Let’s get you inside, I’m not doing this out here.” Closing the door behind him he leaned in to kiss your cheek and purr, “I want to make sure we have plenty of room.” Before kissing your cheek following you to your door with his hands on your sides noting the brief expansion causing his smile to grow before the common sting of losing the chance to help you raise them stung at him again harshly.  
Walking inside you locked the door behind you and led him to your bedroom where he gently kissed you again and slowly led you to your bed, pulling you on his lap for another round of amorous kissing before he slowly stripped you and loved you through the night making sure you were fully satisfied. Leaving you to prepare a brief meal for the pair of you then cleaned up and curled up behind you in bed after gaining your permission to stay the night. Holding you firmly through the night humming softly as he stroked your stomach gently absently through his sleep. Keeping his contact with you bare against his skin. Pressing gentle trails along your skin with his warm lips even through your redressing after his helping you through a shared shower to return to work at their pages for the pair of you.  
.  
Day after day he doted on you and loved you thoroughly against the blaring reality that he soon had to leave against all his best efforts, being demanded back in Erebor by the end of the week. Tears streamed down his cheeks slowly as the airplane took off from the runway carrying him back to Erebor tearing him away from his home, his love. Lying to himself he thought he could manage the playful merely beneficial temporary fling, knowing full well since he’d first spoken to you he wanted nothing more than to be yours. The one first glimmer of home since he’d returned from his tour. Hospitals all looked the same both in Middle Earth and on the battle grounds, and his apartment was army issued nearly identical to his barracks with only your smile passing him being his first welcoming sight even in this breathtaking city. Blinking again another stream of tears fell before he wiped them away.  
Sitting quietly he retraced each moment with you counting down until he could land and figure a way back to you, a way back home. Glumly walking through the airport collecting his bags sighing swinging it over his shoulder remembering the note he saw you slip into his bag when you thought he wasn’t looking. Wiping his cheek again he drew in a breath feeling his body tensing again drawing nearer to a familiar bald head in the crowd. After accepting the tight hug his Cousin gave him he followed him to his car to the guest house he’d be renting until he could get his own place again. The loving pair felt unease at his deeply sunken demeanor that lingered as the days passed when Frodo wasn’t present.  
Texts and calls swapped between you along with online video chats all dripping with unsaid loving sentiments held in only to pour out through your mutual shed tears after hanging up. It wasn’t until his third day in their home that he’d finally shared his heartbreak with his kin who had hoped in his several months there he’d have been able to have at least found you. Though at least with the news you’d shared with Bilbo about having been spending time with someone, something that bothered Dwalin at not knowing who was around their children and what sort of influence they had on you. The news of his leaving you sent both relief and fear through the pair at the effect on you but soon was replaced with joy at the news you got accepted for a transfer to the best hospital in Erebor, coincidentally one being nearby their house spurring their decision to move you into the other guest house beside Thorin’s. Leaving only the task of their planned trip to Gondor to help you pack and have your belongings sent to their home.  
News that came only as a glimmer of hope for Thorin to steal another few nights with you before having to return again with a painful reminder in the form of their Hobbit surrogate that you were so far from him. Packing their bags in the suv waiting Bofur took hold of Frodo and waved at them before taking the sleeping child back into his house as the three of them filed in the suv and joined their Nephews at the airport for the flight and drive to your place that Thorin took advantage of to steal a nap unwilling to not be taking the drive to your place.  
Opening his eyes at the parking suv his eyes blinked open blurred as he climbed out wiping his eyes hearing his Cousin Nori opening the moving trailer he’d rented. Turning his head as the house came into view he faced his Cousin Dwalin to say, “You told me her name was Bunny Baggins!”  
Bilbo mouthed the name befuddled as Dwalin glanced at him before the Hobbit said, “Her last name is Pear.”  
Dwalin’s eyes went slightly wider turning to look at Thorin, “You’re the one who was seeing our surrogate?” The stunned Durins watched as he turned and walked through your open front door to find you in your bedroom packing your clothes only to turn at the soft knock on your bedroom door and smile as he walked closer to you.  
His voice dropping to his normal loving deep rumble, “My Cousin sent me with a mission to find his surrogate when I moved here. Though the name he gave me was Bunny Baggins.”  
Laughing your hand rose to brush your hair behind your ear as he moved closer to curl his arms around your middle leaning down t kiss you, “Looks like we’re going to be living together.”  
Giggling against his lips he drew back at the sound of a throat clearing causing you both to turn to the playfully glaring Dwalin who crossed the room and knelt in front of you making you giggle again as he gently pressed his ear against your stomach with his hands on either side of it and laughed at their kicking as he softly spoke to them in Khuzdul drawing Bilbo closer for his own set of kicks while Thorin leaned in to steal another kiss. Rising to his feet Dwalin glanced between you and Thorin before he said, “Now you I trust with her. And you’ll both be living with us so we can manage all this together and care for our growing pebbles. We have to make sure their Amad is well cared for.”  
“Amad? I thought you would call me their Aunt or something.”  
Dwalin’s smile grew, “No, the four of them will have an Amad and two Adads.” His eyes locked on yours mistily as he smiled, “We can’t thank you enough for this, and we certainly won’t be barring you from them at all. And with Thorin being your One and all he’ll be their Uncle anyway so it all works out perfectly.” Your eyes shifted to lock with Thorin’s only finding his large smile aimed at you before your group returned to helping you finish your packing to get you safely in Erebor sooner.


	2. Dentist

Streams of scorching heat came from the ovens as you pulled out the fresh tray of muffins, turning and raising the heavy oven door snapping off the heat source with the closing door through your turn to set the tray down on your cooling area. Flicking your hand on the side your oven mitt slid to your fingers allowing you to leave it on the stack of varying forms of mitts and pot holders for your various heated forms of cooking. Even with the oven door shut yet another heat source had forced itself upon you. Each day the man in the immaculate suits silently taking his place in line and trailing your movements. Your coworkers had formed a sort of game since his first day trying to guess what he could possibly do for a living since the first day he’d stepped foot into your small bakery you’d taken over from your aunt right beside your Cousin’s booming coffee shop.  
.  
Barely anyone had taken a second glance at the bakery that had been closed down for the better part of two years, sitting unused after the ovens had died shortly before she had fallen into poor health, needing the money and her husband finally relented the ownership papers to you signing it over in full. Your first investment had been the ovens and a few decorations. Combining the costs to install a better separating door behind a new long counter between your businesses so you could add a short list of pastries you would bake to try and get your customer base back up. Utilizing your agreement with your Cousin to aid both of your businesses to switch the bakery mainly to a pastry shop.  
From the first day the scent alone form your pastries had brought a new wave of customers, each soon enough stealing glances into your shop curious what else happened to be sold there. The immaculate stranger had been, under your observance, one of the first to try your incredible smelling creations. His presence had daily claimed the attention of the women filling the coffee shop. All giving their own flirty to slightly embarrassed smiles should he glance their way.  
Eyes locked on the newspaper in his hands he stopped behind a shorted teen slumped and slightly swaying through, fighting his snores while the heavy note filled textbook slid its way down his side from under his arm. At least until he could finally claim his regular and slide a crumpled pair of bills as he meandered his way to the door before freezing and claiming another spot in line when the coffee shop filled with the scent of heated chocolate.  
Everyone in line and the surrounding tables turned to watch you, a new face, stroll casually through the open doorway with a large tray of delights to the new empty glass case. Weaving behind the working baristas softly saying, “Warm tray, right behind you,” each time gently placing your fingertips out extending to their backs in case they stepped back anyway. Opening the glass doors you felt the familiar tingling feeling of eyes on you, some leaving shortly after but one pair lingering, watching as you unloaded the selection before slipping out and returning with another tray coated in different selections. The line grew again when people had made their choices and happily accepted them along with their drinks before leaving as a few claimed one of the business cards for your store to refer it to others later.  
.  
The attractive stranger left his usual order for drink and glanced over to the case you had just completed filling with a faint smirk as his eyes slid over you, right away he’d chosen the pastry he wanted, using his time in line to admire you fully. Guessing at the length of your silvery blonde curly hair pulled back into a lopsided bun that slowly slid its way loose as the shorter section of hair behind your ear slid loose to hide one of your black eyebrows and the silvery green eyes. The eyes that stole his choice and every word from every language he knew from his mind when they rose to meet his. His locked eye contact drew you to smirk in return selecting a chocolate drizzled croissant with a thin layer of chocolate inside as well, the best choice to pair with his drink in your mind.  
Sliding it into a small bag and setting it beside his drink saying playfully, “Mystery choice is available for those who are feeling a bit adventurous.” The corners of his mouth twitched up higher into a light blushing smile setting the bill in his hand on the counter. Quietly claiming the selection and moving aside keeping the line moving. Giving the countless people behind him a chance to claim their own pastries while he watched you cheerfully serving each of them, sipping on his drink for a few moments before having to leave for work. Feeling the heat from the pastry in his hand as he walked back to his car and climbing inside before taking a bite of the selection you’d made for him and smiling larger as it melted in his mouth. Melding with the flavors of his drink mixing perfectly, drawing a chuckle from him as he backed out of his space and drove to work.  
.  
Months later, day by day you’d slowly drawn a few scattered and words from the silent admiring stranger to the irritation of the women around you as he regained his speech, trying to leave small comments or jokes hoping to make you smile in the few minutes he had with you each morning on his way to work. Your business was now thriving with a full list of choices in your own shop that you’d added extra tables to help with the overflow from the coffee shop and relieve congestion for the orders.  
With the added business came the advantages of claiming better care benefits for yourself, leading to the answer to the question of what the immaculate stranger could possibly do for work. Your nerves raced as once again you’d have to start from the beginning with yet another dentist, thankfully with your new coverage you would be able to stay in one dentist office with its more universal acceptance while also reducing the distance from your house to a few mere miles for convenience.  
The forms were filled within a few minutes from memory at your frequent task of filling the role of a new patient. The thought of having to redo your xrays made your gums and jaw already sore along with the feeling of the measuring tools and various hooks you’d had to encounter with each new office creeping in as well. Flipping through an old fly fishing magazine bouncing your crossed foot over the other to the tune of an old rock sock still stuck in your head from three days before, from your stereo while you did your weekly deep scrubbing in your kitchen.   
While the thin brunette woman and the golden haired muscular dwarf on the couch to your right eyed you curiously as you read about the latest champion for the annual competition form the prior year. When your name was called the magazine was flipped shut and set back carefully in the magazine stand along the wall as the tall redheaded nurse gasped softly at your eyes when they met hers before she led you back to the first exam room. Glancing at the paintings along the walls on your way your fingers slid along the sides of your jeans as your long braid tapped against your lower back over your dark t shirt that made it shine out brighter in contrast.  
The brown massive motorized chair sat dauntingly in the center of the room just patiently waiting for its next occupant, the nurse smiled at you moving the lamp out of the way before adding your information into their system along with your maintenance habits. Afterwards the first measuring was started after she gloved up. Once again bringing the playful jokes about your two slightly pointed canines that had brought you and your siblings more than your fair share of animal jokes from your appearances, making a point to force a kind smile and soft chuckle as you normally did until the subject was changed. Pink and healthy was the overall status to your measurements before the painful metal brace was drawn out for your newest set of xrays, silently bearing the discomfort the 18 images were captured and you were left sliding your tongue over the indents in your gums while your dentist for the day was examining the images.  
Turning your head examining the small room you stared at the brown bear in a white coat bearing a pair of dentures leaving the absurd looking doll staring at the wall behind you to a cringe worthy status making you want to throw it from the room.  
.  
Lingering on the image and snapping free of it when a familiar voice came from the hallway behind you instructing a new intern which supplies he would need. Steadying your breathing you shut your eyes and opened them again as heavy footsteps entered the room beside you bringing the familiar figure into the room speaking out in the same deep voice, “Morning Miss Pear, I’m Dr Durin and I’ll be doing your final exam and cleaning today.” His eyes fixed on the open folder in his hands before he turned facing you with a stunned expression that stayed for a moment until you gave him a quick nervous wave.  
“You know we hadn’t guessed Dentist yet. Though your smile was brought up more than once.”  
A confused smile slid on his face, “I’m not understanding you.”  
Your smile grew through a soft chuckle as you brushed your hair behind your ear nearly making him forget to breathe, “The girls at the coffee shop, we’ve been trying to guess what job you have. All those incredible suits of yours but they don’t leave many hints.”  
He couldn’t help but chuckle softly before saying softly, “I’m sure you would have figured it out eventually.” Lingering on yours for a few moments then his eyes darted to the intern rolling his cart into the room receiving a quick smile from him before he drew in a quick breath then glanced at your folder again returning to the task at hand. “So I’ve looked over your file and your xrays and it all looks in order, though I was intrigued by the location of your two false teeth and an old fracture on your jaw.”  
A deep look of concern ran through his expression and tone as he spoke before you replied pointing back at your cheek over one of your molars with a slight smile, “This one was from when I got kicked in the face.” His expression shifted as his body tensed protectively reminding you of how the males in your family react to anything they perceive as a threat to you driving you to giggle and wave your hand through the air, “No, nothing like that. I have nine older brothers.” His body untensed as his curious smile slid back onto his face, “We were the little league in our town along with a few of our cousins, and when I was, eight I think, we were set for the championships, full winning streak, no hitters all season. And on the last play I hit it out to the fence and made it just to the home base and tagged it before I got the catchers cleat to my face.” You giggled again as his brow rose causing you to pull out your phone and find the picture and showed it to him with your team, the EMT, coach and trophy as you held a bloody rag to your chin under your large smile making him chuckle when he saw it.  
“Even the EMT is smiling.” Looking back over your face as you slid your phone back into your pocket until you met his eyes again.  
“That was my Uncle, the whole family was thrilled we still won. I’m the youngest and the first girl in generations so they loved it when they watched me play on the teams. Should have seen them carrying me around asking me to show off the scar from the stitches.”  
His smile grew and he moved closer setting your folder down on the counter and asking curiously, “And the other?”  
“Getting my Nephew from an oak tree, got him down safely, then I fell and broke a branch, with my face when the bird he was watching swooped at me,” His smirk flinched up as he fought a chuckle, “You can laugh, my Brothers have it on tape. Play it every year at Christmas on our video reels.”  
He chuckled again moving closer to sit on his wheeled chair at your side adjusting the tray beside you and said, “If you’ll sit back and put your head on the cushion we should get started.”  
You sat back and glanced at him again while his head turned to the room opposite yours with a small child crying, setting his gloves back down gently tapping your shoulder, as he stood, “I’ll be right back.” Walking across the hall to crouch at the side of the small crying girl with a soft smile sweetly talking to her. Calming her down and explaining it easier to her as you watched him curiously. Remembering each time your friend had brought her children to the coffee shop and how his lip twitched up into a quick snarl before masking it, leaving his face to only slump into a deep scowl until he caught you glancing at him again.  
Settling back into the chair again you heard him entering the room again to claim his seat and pull on his gloves after reclining the chair to the proper position and chuckling softly, “The scar really is impressive.”  
You giggled making his smile grow larger as you slid your finger across the scar along the base of your jaw, “24 stitches. The catcher cried when he saw it. I got to pick our dinner for a week when I sat through without crying.”  
He chuckled again softly adding his mask and glasses starting the rest of your exam and cleaning until you were eased back up to a seated position. The entire time he’d focused all he could on his job and not all the thoughts and daydreams he normally had when you were near him. Along with his chance to get a far more detailed view on your dazzling smile he had hoped to get. Though his body relaxed at least that with this new part to your acquaintance he might have a chance to secure a date with you if he could only stay relaxed long enough to find the proper words and time for it.  
.  
Your exam had ended and you still felt the heat under your cheeks lessening still from the soft chuckle he’d let out as he gently dabbed a paper towel on your chin to dry the stream of drool that had slid down it from a question he’d asked you during the start of his cleaning.  
“Any questions?” You shook your head and he turned to the computer along the wall switching from your file to the appointment book in the system and asking, “Which day is good for you?” His eyes dropped to the small booklet you pulled from your pocket, noticing one blank day this week before you flipped a few months ahead and picked a date before returning it to your pocket. His smirk grew at your curious smile nearly making him blush at your constant staring at him, “What is that look for?”  
“I thought you didn’t like kids, you were really sweet with those two.”  
Glancing at the pair of children claiming their gift toothbrushes for their cleaning kits then back to see his smirk growing as his curiosity peaked, “What made you think I didn’t like kids?”  
“Well the scowl on your face every time you see my friend’s kids at the shop for one.”  
He drew in a quick breath and fired back nearly playfully, “That one! No, that one I can’t stand. Every appointment, even when it’s his Mother’s, he tries to bite me. That one’s rabid. No I love children, can’t wait to have dozens, just not fond of that one.”  
You can’t help but giggle as his smile grew and he gave a small wave to the little girl as she left and a nod to the boy following her at the heels of their Mother, “So, how’s it all look?”  
Unable to think of anything else to say while trying to keep from getting lost in your eyes, “Good, should be all set with another cleaning in a few months.”  
“Oh great, and here I thought you might not want to see me again after that drooling thing.”  
His smile lit up after another soft chuckle, “Your teeth are perfect, surprisingly so for a baker, to my opinion at least. And as for the drooling, it was my fault for asking you about work with the mirror under your gums. Though your blushing and glare after was adorable.”  
Your eyes narrowed as you gave him a playful glare, “Careful, I might just bite you next time.”  
His smirk came back playfully responding, “From you I wouldn’t mind it.” Scribbling phone number and a date onto an appointment card and passed it to you, “For your next appointment, and just give that number a call when you get home.”  
After standing you noticed his eyes taking in your figure normally hidden under you apron and large shirts with the sleeves rolled up before following him back to the front desk where he put your file away after stealing another glance at your name while you paid. And admiring your figure again while he watched you heading back out to your car before turning to handle his next patient. Catching a smirk from his Cousin Bofur who was helping the next patient of his through her measurements as he passed earning an eye roll knowing he would soon spread the word through their Kin about his flirting.  
.  
Finally getting home you glanced at the number he’d penned on the appointment card curiously as you emptied your pockets and grabbed your phone resting it against your lips wondering what the number could be for. Removing it from your lips you flipped it on and typed in the number before hitting talk raising it to your ear as you set the card down on your dresser and paced while removing your tight belt and throwing it into your open closet as a familiar voice said in an excited tone, “Jaqi, you called.”  
Your face froze in a stunned expression, “Dr Durin?”  
You could hear his soft chuckle as he climbed into his car after locking up the office for the day, “Thorin’s my first name, if I didn’t mention it before.”  
A nervous giggle escaped you as you walked in a small circle before turning and closing your door seeing your Cousins with excited expressions in the open doorway to your room, “You gave me your phone number?”  
“Hope I didn’t upset you, it’s just so difficult to speak with you properly at your job and I won’t see you at mine for three months.” Ending in a slightly pleading tone.  
‘No, no you didn’t, just didn’t expect it.” Sliding your fingers through your hair and silently fighting to free them when they got tangled in a knot.  
Releasing his bottom lip he’d pinned between his teeth, “I noticed in your lanner you’re free on Thursday night. I was thinking dinner, a picnic rather, and they’re doing a play in the park. If you like that sort of thing.”  
Your hand slid free suddenly while a dopey giddy smile grew as you said, “That sounds incredible.” Making his grow into one of equally as ridiculous in size at your approval.  
When the call had ended you gently tapped the corner of your phone to your lips biting back your excited giggle and squeal before tossing it safely onto the thick blankets on your bed to rub your face. Soft clearing of throats caused your hands to drop in your turn to face your door spotting two of your Brothers towering over your Cousin’s heads with curious smiles of their own as your eldest Brother asked, “You have a date with a Doctor?”  
You pointed at them knowing what they were planning, “No, not this time.” They casually strolled in sitting on your bed with growing smiles spreading the word to your remaining seven Brothers and Father, “Come on, he’s really nice and I don’t want to scare him off.”  
Their brows rose and they crossed their arms as the younger of the two said, “I’m shocked at you that you would try to keep him to yourself, you know the rules.”  
“I haven’t had a date since High school, don’t scare this one off.”  
The elder gently grabbed your hand, “If he runs after seeing us he doesn’t deserve you. Our family is a package deal.” You nodded leaning against his shoulder as they curled you into a hug as the other said, “We just want to keep you safe.”  
You softly whispered back, “I know.”  
.  
While your Brother’s cars pulled away from your house you retrieved your phone from your pocket and locked your front door thankful your Cousins had moved out a few months prior giving you your house back allowing you your small amount of privacy amongst your crowded family. Glancing at the time wondering if it would be too late to call you sent a quick message to Thorin simply reading, “Is it too late to talk?”  
After his own ride home he pulled into the driveway to his house spotting the large crowd of relatives through the front facing windows of his living room with a soft sigh. Once out of his car he entered his home relenting to the oncoming interrogation from the word sent from Bofur that had rippled through the family tree at his sudden social plans with such an attractive woman, going off of Bofur’s description alone. Pouring himself a drink after his family had finally left Thorin sighed relaxing in his leather armchair hearing Dwalin from his room watching the latest game replaying on the tv as he took a long drink of the cold beer hoping his family wouldn’t do what they had done for years. Shadowing the younger generations seemed to be a common trait and task of enjoyment for the elders, including himself, though his part mainly was around his Sister Dis, the first female born to their line in nearly 20 generations. All the other dates were purely curiosity for the women that would be brought amongst their ranks leaving the undesirables respectfully cast aside until a better one was found.  
Turning his head slightly as his phone chimed in his pocket he set the tall glass down and pulled it out fully expecting to find a message from another of his Kin only to smile at your message popping up. Opening your message log he timidly responded, “Change your mind already?” Hoping it wasn’t true but the growing possibility seemed inevitable leaving his mood to drop lower until your response popped up, “What? No, why would you think that? Just, wanted to let you know something I guess.” A curious smirk slid back onto his face as your following message popped up as well, “Can I just call you? It’s a bit awkward in text, or is it too late?”  
Licking his lips and drawing in a quick breath he hit your contact card and hit call raising his phone to his ear listening as the first ring sounded followed by a slightly awkward, “Hey.”  
Smirking he replied, “Hey, everything alright?” Taking another sip of his drink.  
“Ya, um, kind of. You remember I mentioned my Brothers?”  
“Yes, Nine if I remember correctly.”  
“Well, um there’s sort of this tradition they have, and I should say first I totally am fine if you decide to break the date with me after I say this. But they have a habit of crashing my dates, along with my Dad. Which has done wonders to my social life.” Your voice trailed off at his bubbling laughter came over the phone as he leaned over placing his head in his palm resting his elbows on his knees while his laughter died.  
“Sorry, that um,” he cleared his throat after another chuckle, “My Family has the same tradition. In fact they just left here, my Cousin at the office told them about you and they’re planning a coup of their own.” A giggle broke free from you making your body relax as you did, “So I understand if you want to cancel yourself.”  
“Well it is in a park, so they can’t do much damage, and they do have to respect the artist’s work through the play, so I think we should be safe there. But I should warn you they also like to do an ambush before as well.”  
“I think Shakespeare should do wonders after an interrogation, are there any clothes I should avoid wearing?”  
“Leopard print, seems to be a uniform hatred of it since a Halloween incident when we were children. Really long story.”  
He chuckled again, “Damn, that kicks out my leapard’s head cape and full suit of armor. Jeans and a dress shirt it is.”  
You giggled again before asking, “Is there anything I should avoid?”  
He sighed softly, “Nothing midriff bearing.”  
“And here I am selecting from my vast collection of belly dancing performance costumes.”  
He laughed at your sarcastic comment before taking another sip and licked his lips picturing you in the outfit, replying playfully, “Well if it’s all you have to wear feel free to. I could always lend you my coat.”  
Your smile settled in deeper, “Well, I should probably let you go, I don’t want to keep you up too late.”  
Licking his lips again he drew in another quick breath knowing you’d be on his mind either way, “If you want. Though could I call you tomorrow after I get off work? We can go over our strategies for handling our families.”  
Releasing the lip you’d bitten, “Sounds good, I’ll talk to you then I guess. Thank you for understanding.”  
“I should be the one thanking you, and apologize in advance for anything my Family does during our date.”  
“And the same to you.”  
“Sweet dreams, I’ll see you in the morning.”  
Your cheeks heated up at his sweet tone while you walked back into your room and over to your bed, “Sweet dreams.”  
.  
Thursday came leaving you both with spiking nerves at your inability to figure out what your families were planning to do through your date. The past few days had been hard to focus through due to that fact nearly bringing Thorin to his speechless state when he’d once again come to claim his morning coffee and mystery pastry of your choosing, smiling widely at you passing through the line keeping to your normal routine. Waiting until later to speak on the phone through your breaks counting the hours until you could speak fully.  
Driving his car to your house he noticed the row of cars outside bringing a spike of nerves wondering what your Brothers and Father would be like. A curtain shifted in what he assumed to be the living room window as he parked in the empty space in front of your house and climbed out remembering to keep his face straight hoping not to let on he felt intimidated already just at their sheer numbers. Upon reaching the front door it opened suddenly before him revealing a Silver haired man taller than him and several inches broader with a sterner squarer version of your features and eyes just as piercing as yours. A matching set of fangs revealed when he smiled at Thorin offering his hand, “Jo Pear, come on in.” Shifting aside to allow him in after dropping his hand allowing him to see the nine men all identical to their Father, only a few inches smaller in height and breadth still leaving them startlingly larger than Thorin. Each flashing quick smiles as one of them said, “So you’re the Doctor.”  
Brother 5, “Or is Dentist the preferred title?”  
Thorin, “Either is fine, though outside of the office it’s mostly Dentist.” He stole a glance around the room smirking at the large collection of couches and chairs he could easily relax in unlike most of his exes’ homes before looking back to the Brothers who had ushered him in between them on one of the couches and started their questioning.  
A soft thump followed by a muffled crash broke their concentration causing your Father to go inspect the noise as your voice could be heard muttering, “Stupid shelf,” making a ripple of chuckles go through your Brothers before a loud laugh came through the walls from your Father.  
.  
Buried under a pile of clothes you lifted your head at the loud laugh from your closet doorway before the shirts had been pulled off of the pile they had formed on your head revealing your Father’s sparkling smile at you remembering the hundreds of times before he’d found you in this same predicament.”  
“I don’t know why Dwarves insist on building everything so damn high up and refuse to realize they’re going to be climbed as well.”  
Another soft chuckle later he helped you to your feet noticing your Mother’s vest that you were reaching for as his smile dimmed slightly while he retrieved it for you, turning to help you into it and watching as you buttoned the black vest over your simple sleeveless teal knee length dress with matching heels before he reached out to adjust the howling wolf’s head pendant around your neck on a long chain. Gently brushing your bangs behind your ear his smile grew again as he said, “You look spectacular. I hope this one works out. You never break out the teal unless you really like something.” Offering his hand out to help you through your closet and out into the living room giving each of your Brothers a chance to notice the color you’d chosen after turning to look at you at Thorin’s awe struck expression.  
They all stood and you walked over to Thorin noticing his maroon button down shirt that paired nicely with yours under a black blazer over his blue jeans before shifting your gaze to his sparkling blue eyes as he smiled at you, “Breath taking as always.”  
You smirked back at him, “Thank you. But even with drool all over my face?”  
He chuckled smiling larger, “Especially with the drool,” Chuckling as you rolled your eyes and giggled softly before saying, “I’ll save that for special occasions then, have to give you a few chances to breath between them.”  
He chuckled again before asking, “Ready to go?”  
You nodded and glanced around the room eyeing your family curiously as you crossed it leading him back to the door saying, “Behave,” softly in Quenya making their smiles grow larger at your Mother’s common utterance coming through you once again before you both stepped outside as you slipped on your jacket along the way.  
Crossing your yard you smiled up at Thorin who smiled back excitedly, saying softly, “You really do look breathtaking.”  
“You look very dashing yourself Mr Durin.”  
“Thank you.” His smirk grew opening the car door for you and helped you inside before closing it and joining you and saying, “That went well I think.”  
You giggled softly, “They’re being unusually nice, whatever it is after it’s going to be big.” His smile grew watching you pull your curled ponytail over your shoulder to run your fingers through it nervously, glancing back at the house then back to Thorin who was still smiling at you before turning on the car and pulling out of his spot.  
“Whatever it is I’m not running away, I can’t put my finger on it but I think I’ve met them before.”  
You giggled and smiled larger, “Watch many Timber Wolf games?”  
His eyes widened as his lips parted in a soft gasp, “That’s it,” Glancing over at you as he stopped at the stop sign, “You’re thatPear family?”  
You nodded, “Founding family, My Ada’s the Head Coach. Normally he’s got a hat on and his hair in a bun.”  
Thorin chuckled softly and continued driving, “I should warn you then, I’m from that Durin Family, My Cousin Balin is the Head coach for the Ravens. Sports is most likely to come up at least once an hour.”  
“Good, then we’ll have a very lively discussion about it. I’ll do my best to keep the insults about your lineups to a minimum then.”  
He chuckled softly glancing at you again with another sparkling smile, “I had a feeling you’d be able to handle them. Turns out we’re born to face off with each other’s families.”  
You giggled again, “So it seems.”  
The park came into view and he claimed a spot that a young redheaded Dwarf in an outfit similar to his was standing in saving it for him before stepping aside with a large smile that only grew when he watched Thorin help you out of the car. Stepping forward with a slightly dazzled look on his face he offered his hand eagerly, “Gimli, one of Thorin’s Cousin’s Son.”  
Your smile grew making his dazed smile deepen, “Jaqi.”  
Gimli gave a quick nod after clearing his throat while dropping your hand and said, “Fili and Kili are saving your spots, best go and claim them.”  
You giggled softly as he turned and hurried over to another group of young Dwarves standing around a set of matching cars all with Ravens stickers on their bumpers before you turned to face Thorin again, “Not so threatening so far.”  
He smiled down at you resting his hand on your upper back leading you over to a blonde and a brunette pair of young Dwarves standing beside a tall tree, quietly bickering until the brunette got hit in the back of the shoulder with a pinecone by an older bald Dwarf who pointed at you and Thorin. Causing them to turn with large grins and made their way over to you stepping off of the thick flannel blanket with large pillows and a picnic basket on it. They eyed you approvingly as the brunette said in thick Khuzdul, “Uncle, you weren’t kidding about her being gorgeous.”  
Thorin sighed replying out of Khuzdul as you gently slid your fingers along your nose to hide your brief smirk at their comment as Thorin said, “You can go now.”  
They both smirk joining their Uncle out of Khuzdul, “We brought dates as well.” Glancing around he nearly growled realizing most of his family had found seats around yours and he muttered as they left, “Oh great they brought everyone.”  
Sighing again softly he led you over to the open blanket and helped you down catching his family watching you gently kneeling holding your dress in place effortlessly taking your place at his side leaning slightly towards him as you crossed your ankles on your left gracefully remaining upright while he straightened out the extra blanket for your lap as he fought his scowl. Your voice snapped him from his thoughts causing his hand to fall onto your lap after attempting to straighten the blanket across you, “Seems we missed Taming of the Shrew yesterday.” His eyes lock onto yours, “Oh, is that one of your favorites?”  
“Never seen it live, but it’s on the list. Rather I meant for the meaning behind it for a date.”  
He smirks at you, “It certainly would have been an interesting choice. Out of the selection this is the best one I’ve seen live.”  
You nod through a giggle, “It’s got it all, Romance, Mystery, Betrayal, Adultery.”  
His eyes sparkled at you brightly, “The climax in this adaption is great as well, they really go all out for the abandoned at the alter scene.” He blinks and his smile dims for a moment as he takes a breath, “Which now that I think of it makes this an interesting choice for a date as well.”  
You giggle again, “Who wouldn’t choose this one, all hopeful leading to a dream wedding before it all gets ruined. Which you really should expect from weddings at least a fraction of the time.” Bumping your shoulder into his playfully snapping him from his thoughts, “And then there’s something of a happy ending, it’s a great choice. I can’t wait to see it. Much better than Hamlet or Midsummer Nights Dream,” His brows raise, “Love to read them, but I just can’t seem to ever sit through them live.”  
He chuckles softly, “I’m the same way with Othello.” His smile grows as he goes into fuller detail about everything that had happened the four times he’s tried to watch it.  
.  
Just before the play is about to start you notice Fili casually strolling over to you behind Thorin’s shoulder, bending down and grabbing Thorin’s pillows and strolling back saying, “Forgot my pillows.”  
You giggle softly noticing a few of the groups nearby smirking at the blonde’s actions and shift to grab your pillows and plop them down behind Thorin stopping him from chasing after his Nephew to turn and look at you curiously, “I can’t take yours.”  
You smirk at him, “You’re just going to have to be my pillow then.” A smirk slid onto his face replacing his curious smile, “Consider it payback for the whole making me drool thing.”  
“If you’re fine with it then alright. If you change your mind later I’ll steal mine back.”  
“As much as I’d enjoy watching you start a giant pillow fight, I don’t think the actors would appreciate it if we interrupted their performance. Now move your leg.”  
He smirks as you tapped his bent leg near your side from his attempt to stand and chase after the thief then straightens it again settling the pillows behind him as you rose to your knees and shifted closer to his side. Sitting against him leaning partly on his chest as he slowly relaxed behind you. Keeping his left arm laying out along the pillows behind you and watched as you straightened the blankets over your laps again while he drew the basket closer to you both to offer you some of what he’d packed, unable to decide so he brought some of everything he could think of. Claiming the first of your choices you both turned to face the opening curtain as the groups around you put away their not so hidden cameras drawn in hopes of capturing his growing smile as you shifted your legs to rest them against his.  
Partway through the first act of the play you’d noticed the entire crowd of groups around you now engrossed in the play allowing you to act on your plan. Thorin had finally relaxed fully behind you not long before you turned your head catching his attention drawing a small smile to his face while you whispered, “Be back in a minute.”  
He nodded watching as you removed the blanket from your lap after shifting back to your knees then whispered back, “Restrooms are that way by the fountain. I can walk you if you like.”  
You smiled back shaking your head, “I’ll just be a few minutes.” Rising to your feet gracefully and walking around the tree staying out of the eye line of the groups around you.  
A few minutes later Thorin’s attention shifted back as you appeared silently at his side clutching a small white paper pop up box, a bottle of expensive wine and the pairing corkscrew drawing a curious smile to his face as you settled against his chest again as he whispered, “Where’d you get those?”  
You smirk up at him and whispered back, “The blonde doesn’t have half bad taste in wine. Though the brunette chose white and dark chocolate for the strawberries, blondie had brownies but they had nuts in them.” His brow raised and you added, “Allergic.”  
He chuckles curling his arm around your middle claiming the wine bottle and corkscrew from you whispering back, “I’ll remember that.” A few moments later the cork was freed and he smirked at you again when you claimed the bottle to take a sip directly from the bottle before passing it to him, “This only means they’ll try to get us back.” Raising the bottle to his lips for a sip of his own while you smirked at him again and whispered, “I’d love to see them try.”  
He turned to glance to his right curious who you had waved to, finding his glaring Nephews eyeing your stolen prizes then glancing at each other before turning back to the show as you both chuckled softly and fell back into your comfortable snuggling, pulling his arm back over your middle and rested your hand along it making his smile deepen.  
.  
When the play had finally ended Thorin reluctantly released you and helped you clean everything up and corked the rest of the wine adding it to the basket before helping you to your feet and watched while you straightened your dress around you again. Glancing around his back you noticed the young Dwarves eyeing you both while leading their dates away carrying their baskets, pillows and blankets. Bending you grabbed the pillows as Thorin collected the rest smiling at you again through your discussion about the play through the walk back to his car to add it all to his trunk when you finally caught a glimpse of the Durins watching as your family moved straight for you. The Durin crowd tensed at their approach grouping together then relaxed seeing your Father bend down to kiss your cheek and curl around your back asking how you’d enjoyed the show softly as your oldest Brother smirked facing Thorin and asking the question you’d been dreading, “So ready for round two?”  
He glanced at you with a soft smile before looking back and saying, “Of Course. What’s all entailed?”  
Their smiles grew as he said, “It’s all set up on the other side of the fountains.” Looking up they noticed Fili and Kili approaching with Gimli and a few of their Cousins all bearing curious looks of their own as they approached gaining the company of their Uncle Dwalin as they did.  
Dwalin, “What’s all this then?”  
Thorin smiled at his Cousin about to explain as Kili asked, “You brought your family along to your date?” Glancing between you all wondering how he recognized them before he fired back, “And all of you couldn’t stay away either putting me in the same spot. If you’ll excuse me we’re going to round two of our date.” His smirk grew as he stepped to join your family as Dwalin asked, “What’s round two exactly?”  
Your oldest Brother smiled at them and said, “Family tradition to see if he gets to take our baby Sister on a date alone or if we’re tagging along again.”  
The third oldest Brother added, “You can join in if you want.”  
The Durins glanced at each other before turning back with smirks of their own ready to help Thorin win his date alone with you. Walking over to your Father’s car in the parking lot on the other side of the fountains where you were helped up to sit in the back of the large suv to remove your shoes. Gaining curious looks from the Durins as a spare t shirt was offered to Thorin, who smirked watching you rolling down a pair of knee length yoga pants from under your dress down to your knees. Then watched you pull on a pair of jeans your Brothers passed to you before adding your sneakers and laid your necklace in the trunk carefully. Thorin laid his jacket and pulled his button down shirt off adding it to your pile, pulling on the gifted t shirt after you all emptied your pockets locking your belongings in the trunk.  
You and the Durins followed your family over to the empty section of park your three Cousins were guarding including the bags of flag belts that were handed out while the foam filled balls coated in a thin rubber layer were added in the center of the marked out center field while one of your Brothers said, “We’ve mixed our two favorite games, flag football and dodge ball. So, we split in half, Thorin you’ll be on Jaqi’s team to give you a better chance of winning. If you get hit you have to freeze for the count of twenty before you can move again, try to collect as many flags as you can, if you lose both of your flags you’re out. You have to have the most flags to win no matter how many people are left playing. It’s the team flag count that wins so if you do get out just hope Jaqi’s already got a fair lead on us.”  
The Durins all smirked splitting themselves apart to fit into your Brother’s teams as your Father stood as judge and referee along with your Cousins and the few Durins and their dates that didn’t wish to play. Thorin’s hand curled in yours as he followed you to your starting point while Dwalin asked, “So Jaqi, just how many dates of yours have won this?”  
“None, one got another date on the fact he had to quit playing after hurting his arm, all the rest either refused or lost terribly, but that’s only cuz they had us on different teams.”  
Thorin chuckled, “Well we’ve got far better accuracy than the younger boys on their team do.”  
Dwalin, “Even if we can’t move as fast as we used to.” Making you giggle as your Brothers chuckled around you.  
Pure chaos erupted at the charge for the balls leaving the Durins in shock at your full speed charge beating them with your brothers only moments behind, all claiming your own bag of balls and splitting up in different directions as Thorin charged after you snagging two flags from his Cousins along the way. Once at a safe distance the balls started flying causing the crowds to freeze along with a fair amount of jaws to drop at your kin’s near deadly rivalry even against each other through this game with you as the clear victor in speed and accuracy, easily claiming flags from each of your Brothers on the opposite team and each of the Durins with them knocking out nearly all of them already. The game carried on with Thorin losing his last flag leaving you against Fili and Kili who both smirked promising to go easy on you before they started the charge for the last bag of balls to be collected and tossed back into the center of the field leaving the crowd around to watch as they dove for the balls you’d grabbed through a slide while snagging their last flags ending the game. Reaching down to feel for their belts stunned at how they’d missed you only inches from you before smiling and laughing as you chuckled softly saying they would have to be faster next time before going to join your Father and pass the bag to your Brothers who had collected the rest of the bags as your Cousins counted the flags.  
Eagerly you all waited for the final figures marking your win by the two flags around your waist still since a few of the Durins had to leave as they were called home making the teams even again, flags that were soon added to the rest in their bag that you all helped to carry back and reclaim your belongings. Making sure to walk slowly so Thorin could catch you and curl his free arm around your back with a breathy chuckle and say, “This has got to be the best date I’ve ever been on.”  
You smiled up at him through a quiet giggle and said, “Hands down this is the best one I’ve had.”  
His smile grew as he tightened his grip around your middle and leaned down to kiss the side of your forehead before asking, “Is it bad that I was kind of waiting to see what they’d planned to ambush us with next time?”  
You giggled again snuggling against his side making his smile grow and transfer onto your Brother’s faces around you as they watched carefully, “No, though they’ve never had the chance to before so it might be even more over the top than this.”  
Your eyes locked again as his smile deepened, “Sounds like fun.” Drawing another giggle while you set your bag down and passed Thorin his belongings before sliding out of your sneakers and jeans, adding your heels again but leaving your yoga pants down to try and fix your now tangled and slightly poofier ponytail. Thorin watched you carefully after thanking your Father for allowing him to keep the t shirt and return it later so he didn’t have to get his dress shirt sweaty before he was offered another invitation, “Thorin, we all know Jaqi’s starving, same as us, want to join us at hers for a late supper? Your kin’s welcome to join as well, plenty of room.”  
He glanced at you catching your slightly hopeful smile before chuckling softly getting the same from his kin and answered, “We’d love to join you.” Extending his hand for you that you happily claimed for the walk back to his car, glancing down halfway on the walk at your legs, “Your legs aren’t sore?”  
You smiled up at him, “Nah, we used to play for hours growing up, takes a lot more than this to tire me out. Are you tired?”  
He chuckled softly, “Hungry mostly, though my shoulder’s going to be sore tomorrow. Used to pitch back in University until my shoulder went out one too many times had to hang it up.”  
Your arm curled around his sweetly, “Damn, that’s rough.”  
His eyes twinkled at you softly, “It’s healed since then, but I’d already gone through my schooling and got my job so I didn’t need to go back. Still enjoy the feeling every now and then though. Did you play through school?”  
You nodded, “Top 3 pitcher in the nation all five years in University.”  
Reaching his car he added his clothes to the trunk and turned to lean against it after he’d shut it again, “Really, how did I not recognize you, which University?”  
“Greenwood, with my Brothers.”  
“Any thoughts on continuing to play?”  
Your smile grew as your voice dropped to a whisper bringing him closer to you to hear, “You can keep a secret?”  
He nodded, “I’ll guard it with my life.”  
Your smile grew, “I got signed to the Timber Wolves, announcements tomorrow morning.” Biting your lip and spinning slightly Thorin’s smile grew as he chuckled softly curling you in a large hug, “That’s fantastic news, good thing your smile’s all ready for the cameras.” Making you giggle again as he released you and led you to your seat before taking his and following your family back to your house.  
.  
Once inside they all freshened up and mingled as you, Thorin and your Cousins cooked up enough pasta and sides to feed the small army while Your Father grilled up the burgers out on your back porch. The meal had finally been completed and you all claimed your own helpings choosing your seats of varying pieces of furniture and the plushy carpet. Quietly you and Thorin spoke together until an argument started over who would be taking whose names when you got married. A topic making you both blush to the same shade of red as they continued along with the planning for the glamorous event ignoring that this was only our first date still before nearly all of the details were settled when Thorin leaned in to whisper, “So sorry about my family.”  
His sincere smile made you giggle and smirk back, “Oh no, this is how it goes I’m sure of it. You always plan the wedding and children on the first date so it’s all taken care of.”  
He chuckled softly before you both turned to Dis who was scrolling through her phone at wedding dresses, “Now to get the most dazzlingly white dress, and I’m thinking silver and gold for the ceremony.”  
You swallowed your sip of drink and butted in, “Mmm, no can do on the colors, has to be blue and silver.”  
Fili and Kili smirked proudly, “The Durin colors! Wise choice.”  
“Timber Wolf colors.”  
Their faces dropped and Kili muttered, “That is not happening.”  
Fili, “You can’t marry a TWolf fan!”  
Your smirk grew as you raised your glass proudly, “You’re looking at the Timber Wolves’ new pitcher boys.” Their jaws dropped as you took a sip of your drink while they sat realizing that with their 2ndseason playing for the Ravens you would have to play against each other while you glanced at their Mother and said, “Dis, keep a good watch on the games cuz I’m gonna make your boys cry.”  
They both shoot you playful glares in return, “Oh it’s on! We’ll see who’s crying when we beat you in the first pre season game!” Your smirk grew as you raised your now free hand before your face wiggling your fingers mouthing, “Tears.” Making the whole group laugh as you took another sip and Dwalin leaned closer to Thorin to whisper, “Family dinner just got a whole lot more interesting.”  
All through dinner your families intertwined more forming new friendships with their long time rivals as they continued to discuss the two lovers who had brought them together as well as slip out the front to sit on the stone bench outside in your small porch cover there beside your small garden.  
Thorin, “My family seems to love you already.”  
“I haven’t seen mine take to anybody so easily before.”  
The soft moonlight made both your eyes sparkle dazzling the other in its reflections in them, “I do hope you’ll enjoy our next date just as much.”  
“I’m sure I will.” Watching as his eyes darted from yours to your lips until you’d already leaned in and kissed him without a second thought, sliding your hand along his jaw and neck as he eagerly leaned into the kiss that instantly broke at a sudden flash causing you to both turn to the crowded window of relatives giving soft grumbles at the sweet moment that had been ruined by the tricky flash setting on their new camera. Both chuckling softly you stood and rejoined the group as one by one they trickled home while Thorin seemed to grow slightly irritated as the last of his kin had gone home, “You all right?”  
He nodded, “Ya, just got something in my teeth.”  
You smiled standing and offering him your hand leading him to your Master Bath and opening your towel closet revealing the shelf of electronic toothbrushes making him chuckle, “Why do you have all these?”  
“They were on sale.”  
He nodded, “Hmm, last time that happened I came home with a full shelves worth of toothpaste,” turning to keep you in sight after you walked to the bare sink and opened on of the doors underneath making him laugh when he saw the full cupboard of toothpaste in varying flavors and chose from among them to fix his teeth and settled that this strange dating pattern of yours might no turn out as badly as he might have first thought. Soon after you’d rejoined the group and waited it out until he could barely stand from yawning so hard before you had to guide him into your guest room to stay the night while two of your Brothers stayed in yours just to make sure he didn’t try to sneak any more alone time with you before your next date.


	3. Dogsitting

The Durins had all gathered for a small party for the football match when they heard a pounding coming from next door. Kili pressed his ear against the wall to figure out what it was learning nothing until they heard you, Thorin’s hot neighbor, come home and shout, “What the fuck are you doing!!” Followed by more pounding and the sound of furniture being knocked over. The tv was muted quickly as the Durins all stared at the wall listening, hearing you say, “You ripped off the fucking door!!” Thorin headed out his door and they all followed, hearing, “I’m getting your food stop hitting me!!”  
They forced their way through their door and Thorin charged in only to be tackled by a massive dog that happily planted on top of him wagging his tail as he sniffed his face smelling the pizza they had been enjoying. Their heads turned to see you walking in, “Sorry, my brothers out of town, dog sitting. Could you hold him I’m gonna fill his bowl.”  
They hear he food fill the bowl and all five of them hold the dog as it tried to charge for its bowl, releasing him as you called, “Alright let him loose.” Hearing another crash and chomping, heading in the kitchen to see you curled in the counter as the dog devoured its food within seconds before belching and dropping on the floor in a happy pile. Thorin helped you down and they eyed your practically destroyed place, ditching their game to help you clean up, happy when they saw you turn it on as they cleaned, fetching the pizza and snacks to sit on the floor around the tv, as the massive beast snored loudly in the kitchen.


	4. Masseuse

Throbbing painfully from a massive knot in your back you held your breath through the short elevator ride up to your apartment avoiding the gaze of the attractive bald stranger eyeing your restrictive walk to your door that paused with a squeak at his gentle tap on your shoulder making you turn and face him as his eyes scanned over you as he asked, “Are you alright, you seem injured.”  
________________________________________  
You forced a smile struggling not to whimper at the next jolt of pain as you said, “Just a knot I can’t seem to dodge.”  
“Did you think of going to a massage parlor?”  
You scoffed with an exhausted chuckle, “I can’t. I’ve been to them all and apparently even after forcing me to buy two sessions each time, parlor after parlor asks me not to come back. My knots are to tiring for their dainty hands.”  
Your raised hands and finger wiggles drew a chuckle from the tall man, “Well, we haven’t properly met. I’m Dwalin Durin, and we just so happen to be in the process of opening our own new parlor. I do treat clients in our apartment if you’d like to test me.” Your eyes lingered on his pondering the best answer, “My Nephews are home as well if you’re worried about being alone with a stranger.”  
Inhaling through your next surge of pain you nodded, “How much do you charge?”  
He chuckled softly, “Consider this one on the house, can’t have you limping around like that.”  
Moving to your door you set down your things and followed him to his place across the hall after locking up again. Glancing around at the large apartment with two teenage males shirtless lounging on the couch with large bowls of cereal and massive spoons as cartoons played before they glanced up at you with flinching smiles as Dwalin led you through to the room attached to his with the table already set up. He flashed you a smile, “See, fully set up and official, um, towels are up there-.”  
“I um, it’s kind of weird but I don’t really like to strip completely, is that ok?”  
He smiled again, “Not a problem, however you’re comfortable. You want candles or music?”  
“Don’t really help but if you like them just nothing with lavender.”  
He chuckled eyeing the supply catching his Nephews peering through the doorway eyeing you as he shut the door, hearing your muffled whimper he turned and gently gripped your shirt, “Here I’ll help with that.” Giving you another smile as you were freed of the loose sweater leaving you in a silver silk bra coated in lace matching the panties revealed as you wiggled free from your jeans as he folded your sweater and left it on the table by the door and added your jeans after.   
Eyeing your figure he lingered on your hands, shins and forearms coated in small scattered scars as you sat up on the table and accepted his help laying out and turning over on your stomach before you giggled at his gentle removal of your socks saying, “I do foot rubs too.” Laying a towel over your backside he watched as you unhooked your bra freeing him to rub your back fully as he asked, “So, what do you do that has you so knotted up. I can see at least a few pulsing muscles back here.”  
You breathily chuckled, “I’m a sculptor, I have a client wanting a twenty foot sculpture from old fenders. Metal work in the hardest on me, but it pays the most, this one will set me up for a year and a half of rent.”  
His smile grew as his hands gently worked over your shoulders, “I’ll have to look you up then, see some of your work. We might just hire you for a few pieces for our parlor as well.” Your weak giggle soon turned to a held back whimper as he pressed firmly around your first knot, “Tell me if I press to hard.”  
“Press as hard as you need to, none of the women I went to could even press as hard as you are now.”  
He smirked, “This is me being gentle.”  
You giggled making his smirk shift to a smile, “You will have endless proposals then when the women start flooding in.”  
“Good to know.” Shifting his hands and testing your tolerance with a firmer press only receiving a relieved exhale as each knot released between random pops and cracks as he carried on the conversation working down the back of your legs before helping you rehook your bra and flip over to your back, covering you again as the door opened revealing another handsome relative of his who tended to stare intently at you only to disappear as he glanced at you and retreated.   
Giggling you adjusted on the table as Dwalin smirked gently working on the front of your shoulders and neck nearly making your eyes roll back while his fingers worked across your skin. All while you fought your smirk while the timid baritone voice sounded on the other side of the door. “I thought you were off Thursdays.”  
Dwalin glanced at the door, “Still am, but our neighbor here came home limping and I offered to help.”  
Thorin blinked rubbing his face glancing at his Nephews eating their newly refilled cereal watching him rather than their cartoons, “Dis was wanting us over tomorrow. Something about the nursery.”  
Dwalin worked his hands down your right arm after giving your shoulder a steady rotation and stretches, “Hmm. Wonder what shade of blue she’ll be asking for this time. This will be the fifth time you know.”  
Thorin, “No she said something about the molding.”  
Dwalin chuckled, “Oh even better, now the pregnant Dam will be waving a nail gun around lecturing us about leveling. Wonderful.”  
Thorin chuckled, “Well I’ll leave you to it. And I really and sorry for bursting in.”  
Dwalin met your gaze saying, “I think that last bit was aimed at you.”  
“Oh, not a problem. I really should have caught it on film you have quite an adorable shocked expression.”  
Making his smirk grow as the Nephews gave a collective ‘Aww’ making you giggle then whimper at Dwalin’s hand landing on your hip causing them to grow silent as Dwalin gently folded up the towel coating your hip asking, “Did I hit a bruise?”  
You shook your head, “No I think I need to pop my hip.”  
He nodded glancing at the door, “You mind if my Cousin helps to keep the table steady?”  
You shook your head and Thorin set down his mug and walked back inside offering you a brief smile trying not to eye you so hungrily pressing his hands on either side of the table above your head while Dwalin gently propped your leg up. And eased your leg through a set of stretches releasing a few quiet pops before resting your leg over his shoulder and leaning forward using his weight to ease the painful pop free drawing another muffled whimper from you. Eyeing your forced smile Thorin watched as Dwalin gave your leg a few stretches before claiming your foot and working his way up as they both started conversing and sharing their schedules for the week after Dwalin asked, “So how is the test going so far?”  
You giggled softly as he worked over your lower leg, “Amazingly good.”  
Dwalin smirked, “Well my schedules get pretty packed but Thorin’s is wide open for months.”  
Making you giggle at the glares they traded, “Only if he doesn’t mind.”  
Thorin’s eyes lowered to meet yours, “You make it seem like you’d be difficult to work with.”  
You giggled again as Dwalin said, “She did have quite a group of knots in her back earlier, but nothing a firm hand couldn’t press out. And she seems quite tolerant of pain. Fitting trait for a sculptor.”  
Thorin’s brow raised, “Scupltor, you’ll have to show us some of your work sometime.”  
You smirked up at him in response to his as Dwalin released your other leg and rubbed along the sides of your hips and over your middle and sides, “You know the bull statue in Central Ring’s Purple Park?”  
Their lips parted as Thorin asked, “You made that?”  
You nodded, “First year I moved here. The rest of my large ones are in Greenwood.”  
Thorin, “No wonder you’re all knotted up. Which days are the best for you?”  
“Tuesdays normally, though when it gets rough it’s normally Fridays as well.”  
He smirked, “As many days as you need, when Dwalin’s done I’ll give you my number and I’ll put you down for next Tuesday.”  
Dwalin raised your hand to work up the appendage finalizing your massage before helping you up allowing you to dress as Thorin punched his number in your cell phone you had handed him. Strolling back through the apartment you smiled at the Durins before you left after Dwalin’s insistence of your session still being free and accepted your sudden thankful hug making him chuckle before he shut the door behind you and they all started a hushed discussion about you as you returned home to eat and rest  
…  
The week passed quickly bringing a knock on your door with Thorin giving you a nervous smile entering to set up his table as he tried not to focus on the lingerie you answered the door in, feeling your eyes skimming over him as his had done the last time he’d seen you unclothed before he helped you up on the table and gently flipped you over to start your massage.   
Inch by inch he firmly worked his hands over your skin breaking through even the worst of it to ease your pain fighting against his ever growing lust as he fought the images of you bending and twisting the thick metals to your will into such incredible works of art. Keeping to the two times a week for months through your latest job until he’d heard your pained exhale as the bag on your shoulder slid free to the ground.  
Exiting his apartment he spotted you resting your head against your door mid mumble causing him to chuckle making you turn forcing a smile as he lifted your bag for you, “Need a rub down?”  
You chuckled softly, “I can’t keep ruining your vacation.”  
He smirked giving you a sparkling gaze, “I’m never on vacation. I’ll get my table.”  
He paused in his turn holding back his growing smirk as you said, “I’ll need help stripping.”  
Nodding he turned saying, “Not a problem.” Slipping inside his apartment ignoring his smirking Nephews as he grabbed his table and returned to your place.  
Entering eyeing you with a smile setting up his table before approaching you gently gripping the ends of your t shirt and helping you ease it off before trailing your fingers on their path unhooking your jeans doing his best to focus as he knelt to ease them down and remove your socks fighting his urge to trail his lips across every inch of your breathtaking figure.   
Leading you over to his table once again claiming the chance to unhook your bra before his hands worked over the familiar path. Easing through your knotted limbs before helping you once again down from the table, though this time perhaps lingering a moment too long locking eyes with you revealing a flash of his heated gaze before helping you down and promptly folding his table and leaving.  
Staring blankly at your door you sat on your armchair trying to figure out what you’d done hearing his front door open then shut before it opened and shut again and another knock sounded at your door before he slipped back inside crossing the room to you as you stood asking, “Same price?”  
He stopped before you as he said, “I’ll bill you.” Sliding his hand across your cheek to tilt your head back before his lips met yours for a kiss you rose to hold him in with your arms sliding around his neck. Reaching down his hands cupped your thighs raising you to wrap your legs around his waist as your kiss deepened and he carried you towards your bedroom at your partially muffled request.


	5. Rollercoaster

_ My birthday. My Fucking Birthday!!! _  Thorin’s shoulders clenched again as the stomach of the obnoxious portly man behind him brushed against his forearm again as he had stepped to the side in the massive rope line to check once again confirming that the line had in fact still not moved, just like it hadn’t every time he’d done that for the past half hour waiting in this endless soul sucking void of a line to the rollercoaster his Nephews had insisted would ‘change his life forever’ and ‘bring a whole new purpose to his being’ no matter the construction he doubted this metal monstrosity could accomplish anything of the sort. A growling breath escaped him as they finally stepped forward again spotting the end of the line switching from a single line to 9 lines leading to the cars,  _finally an end to this torture_ , claiming his spot in the new line so he’d be behind his Nephews and beside his Cousin in the middle of the roller coaster.

The seats came into view forcing what hope was left in his face to drop seeing the seats dangling from the metal beam above showing it’s intention of going upside down, holding back another growl knowing his Nephews knew how he hated these rides mentally swearing his revenge, searching his mind for the location of the spare key to their apartment and cars forming a long list of damaging what they loved and cherished to clarify his stance on never being forced onto one of these rides again. The gates opened allowing the group ahead of them go leading to the last 3 minute wait before being able to claim his seat, checking that his shoes were tied securely and that his grey sweater was tucked into his jeans before pulling the security bars down over his chest.

‘Go, have fun. Just let them take you out for once.’ His Sister’s words ringing back clearly in his mind as he reached the loop,  _Have fun my ass!! All I wanted was some peace and quiet on my fucking Birthday!!_ His job was stressful enough so he cherished each moment he got to himself, working sometimes for days on end, thankfully this year he would be spared the forced pitiful attempt at a party his office threw for him each year, but no, too much to hope for, peace and quiet.  _What do I get? Security bars across my chest after nearly an hour of forced contact with some stranger and being hurled hundreds of yards to my death!_

Gripping the handles on the security bars as his Cousin’s hand brushed his letting out a deep chuckle, “Oh come now Thorin, don’t be so sour, it’s just one ride.”

Thorin glared at his Cousin, growling out a whisper, “All I wanted was to stay in bed today!! I didn’t want to be strapped into this flying death trap!! After this I’m going home!!”

Dwalin chuckled, “Well if you don’t have any fun on this ride I’ll give you my keys and ride back with the boys so you can get back to your precious bed!”

The climb began as he growled out, “Good!”

…

Whoever thought this could be the happiest place in the state for a child’s birthday party couldn’t be more wrong, barely three minutes into this monstrosity of a failed birthday party you’d been abandoned by your entire group. Milling your way back to the front gate unwilling to stay by yourself after the two children turned into shrieking banshees at the small elephant ride that only went up and down a few inches on a small round track, hardly terrifying, though they did have an obnoxiously absurd fear of pipe cleaners showing that they in fact were far from normal, something sadly that ran in your family.

Your first day off in months was off to a swimming start, alone at this supposed incredible place and all you wanted was to be back home in bed curling up with your new book daydreaming about some mysterious love of your life coming into your life to sweep you off your feet, waking up alone without a ring on your finger each day becoming some sort of cruel twisted joke in your Mother’s eyes aching for you to have already claimed yourself a husband or two with babies to go with that nice house of yours. Years of fairy tales and love stories always stating one thing, love will always find its way to you, though as of late your opinion on the matter had dimmed to barely even a glimmer sealing your urge to flee back home and avoid this imaginary rejection from your group.

..

Sighing yet again as your mind wandered to what kind of mischief your neighbors could get up to, for three years since you had moved in you and your neighbor were in a somewhat of a decorations war, it all started with you buying a lawn gnome. Something you’d wanted since you were a child, bit strange but you’d always dreamt of having your own house with a small garden with a small gnome to protect it, so as soon as you’d signed the papers buying it out in full from years of saving you pulled the gnome you’d purchased from storage and set it out right in the center of your front planter below one of your windows since your garden in the backyard hadn’t been properly set up yet.

Nearly half past 2am your drunken neighbors staggered over with a bunch of fake flamingos adding them around your gnome, so naturally, like an adult you made your way directly over, to the garden section of the nearest 24hr store purchasing a set of lawn lights and all the small bear and animal figurines that you could afford, returning shortly after and setting it all up across their front lawn even setting the timer on the lights so it didn’t rack up their light bill. Knowing full well that at least one of the Men in the house left at nearly 4am you hurried to finish before sneaking back into your house and watching as the tall man strode his way to his car turning back as he realized the lights in the reflection on his car window. Even at the distance you could hear his laugh spotting the small trail of lights flashing one at a time along the edges of his front planter leading to the small so you’d set up, snapping a quick photo before shaking his head after spotting the flamingos he’d seen his Nephews with earlier in your front yard before climbing into his car and driving off.

Once a week, soon settling silently on Wednesdays, you each took turns decorating each others yards, once the holidays started you’d gotten carried away though, soon having both of your yards turning into one giant light show through the thick layer of snow, the lights starting the blinking and continuing through theirs with your lawns complimenting the others. Your rivalry being mostly amusing for the two neighbors you both had at the end of your cul-de-sac and unnoticed by the rest, so your war continued quietly, the only major reaction was your covering of his garage door with a massive painted tarp to finish your Christmas look, his voice heard from a distance when he’d thought you’d painted it directly, soon to be silenced when the younger men noticed the magnets holding the edges down.

Your house was decorated by the next morning and to their surprise when they left to sneak your decorations up they spotted the package of cookies and hot chocolate powder tins with a small note apologizing for the scare and that you did leave a note on his door to warn him, but it must have blew away. Your gift was seen to have been split between the men as they each headed out, all with smiles and the next night you’d received your own note thanking you for the gift along with a small pack of holiday popcorn with a large bow along with a new smaller gnome similar to yours, also with a bow set on top of the small tin, both leaving a smile on your face for days after.

..

Your eyes ran over the row of prizes for a small set of game booths while you pulled out your phone to look up how much decorative frogs would be, after finding the price your phone tilted back as you closed the browsing window, spotting the rollercoaster above you flashing by with something flying out, looking up to catch the large phone that nearly caught you in the forehead. As your phones met you heard the familiar buzzing triple beep noting that your phone had traded contact info,  _Damnit, Damnit, don’t do that…Why even add that, just bump into anyone and they have your info…_  Mentally reminding yourself to inspect further into how to remove it once again, the last time being informed that it was not possible, something nearly triggering you to trade phones just to be done with it entirely, your eyes darting to the next small addition to your fallen objects collection, with a small clink a set of keys fell to the ground a few feet from you.

Two steps later you’d collected the keys and glanced up to check which direction the rollercoaster let out at and making your way over there, turning the leather bound wallet/phone case in your hand and timidly opening it,  _Maybe there’s an ID in here_ , spotting the cash in the small fold and two cards along with your goal, a white Drivers licsense. Sliding it free from the small pocket your eyes widened seeing the striking blue eyes set in the face of a man with a resting stern expression with dark hair surrounding it, something about the gorgeous man’s photo ringing familiar. Eyes wandering over to the information after glancing up to avoid a small group of people,  _Thorin Durin, 6’4, and it’s his birthday, hmm, good thing I found this for him, what a terrible birthday that would have been, oh damnit!_

Your phone buzzing again to notify you about the contact, quickly flipping it on you let out an unexpected squeak at the nearly silhouetted picture he’d had as his contact photo, him shirtless outside a cabin chopping wood with an incredible forest and sunset behind him, your eyes trailing over each and every muscle captured in the fading light,  _Oh Mahal help me, he is stunning, and that sunset…_  closing the contact page and sliding your phone back into your pocket trying to keep your mind from the image, glancing at the set of keys you’d grabbed with a small key chain photo of a small boy,  _easy enough, find the kid, if they brought him…_

Finally you’d reached the exit glancing around and spotting the child from the photo unhappily swinging his feet on the bench beside the teenager beside him fixed on her phone in a deep conversation, closing the distance between you drawing his attention to you as he spotted your feet entering his view and offering him a small smile, “Hi, um I found these keys, they fell from the ride, your picture is on them.” Handing them over to the small child whose eyebrows were pressed together in confusion at not understanding what you’d said before examining the keys.

His eyes lighting up and shooting up to meet yours again, speaking out in Elvish, “These are my Ada’s!! He’ll be so happy you found them, Thank You!!”

You smiled at him again switching to his language, “Your Welcome.” Turning and heading to the gate to wait for Thorin.

..

_ Perfect, fucking perfect, my fucking phone, everything is on that, my cash, my cards, my ID!! _  His eyes watching helplessly as his phone disappeared from sight as they finished the second in a set of three loops, somehow slipping from his pocket, furrowing his eyes and clenching again while his hands did their best to bend the metal handles in his grip from his anger, though unable to do so Dwalin could clearly see his Cousin would never forgive their Nephews for this if it was not recovered. Finally reaching the end of the ride he silently climbed off avoiding his Nephews and heading for the exit after grabbing the keys hooked on Dwalin’s belt not wishing to make a scene and just leave after his search, eyes tracing the tracks and the path they covered huffing as his Nephews hurried to catch up with him after Dwalin had informed them of what happened.

Slipping through the opening to the large courtyard with scattered people around him hearing the Elven shouts behind him of someone else who had lost something, heading straight for the loops eyeing the children laughing and the one woman who seemed lost glancing around, his eyes trailing over her figure silently hoping she would stay lost just a bit longer until he’d found his phone, then he could spend as much time as she needed to recover her path and hopefully much longer afterwards. His eyes darting across the ground searching as he heard a faint voice calling his name, not wishing to acknowledge his kin he kept up his search as he kept his path making sure to follow straight under the ride as his name was called again, the same voice softly panting, “Damnit, damnit, why did I wear these?”

Letting out another quiet grumble as he paused for a small group of people to pass, readying to take another step when a hand gripped his arm pulling on it gently, his head turning quickly spotting the lost woman from before drawing in a slow breath hoping to regain her composure. Allowing him the chance to admire her figure in greater detail as her chest rose and fell with her slowing breaths sliding into a slim waist and round hips with solid thighs and legs underneath hugged tightly in her black tshirt and jeans leading to the pair of bright green sneakers poking out from under the hem of her jeans, then back up to her face with curly black bangs hanging across it and a stunning pair of purple eyes, and to her full lips as they moved letting out a quick breathy giggle, “You um, really can cross quite a distance with those legs of yours,“ chuckling again as his eyes squinted slightly trying to work out what sort of pickup line that was supposed to be, something he was certainly eager to find out, his eyes darting to his phone being raised in her hand, “I caught this,” Setting it gently in the palm he held out for it.

His eyes scanning for any damage on the outer case, shocked that he didn’t find any at all, quietly replying, “Thank you.”

His eyes meeting yours again, “Oh um, don’t worry I only opened it to look at your Id, and um,” His phone buzzed with three beeps in his palm triggering him to open the case turning on his phone after unlocking it and seeing your contact pop up, “Ya, sorry about that, had my phone out, they kind of bumped when I caught yours.” His eyes locked on the photo of you in a large leather armchair before a fireplace in a large white shirt, legs crossed straight up against your chest showing off the TRex socks you had on while sipping from your, ‘I’m Unstoppable’ TRex with small dinosaur headed grabbers on your mug with your curly hair pooling around your face, between your bare thighs and the stunning gaze and smile at the person taking the photo locking his attention for several moments.

Finally looking back up to see you turned to his Nephews and informing them about his phone as Dwalin panted beside them resting his hands on his thighs slightly bent over muttering in Khuzdul, “Honestly Thorin you didn’t have to sprint over here.”

His hand shutting his phone case as his thumb hit the power button, “I wasn’t sprinting” before glancing at you with a slight spark of jealousy before his eyes fell again eying your figure from the side as you shook their hands.

“Fili, Kili.”

“Jaqi.” The corners of your mouth turning up in a quick smile before glancing over at Thorin who’s pupils had slightly widened at your gaze meeting his again nearly forcing the heat in your cheeks to turn into a full blush before you glanced back to the boys before you.

Fili eyed his Uncle’s expression with a smirk as Kili and Dwalin did the same before smiling at you again, “So, you here with anyone?”

Your eyes meeting his again with another quick smile, “Uh I was, they left.”

Kili’s eyes furrowed after looking you over, “Who’d leave you?”

Your eyes darting to his, “It was my Nephew’s birthday, they had a fit so the party sort of ended and they left.” Your eyes darting back to Thorin again who shot you a large smile, “Oh, I, Happy Birthday!”

His eyes sparkled as his head nodded slightly at you, “Thank you.”

Your attention darting back to Fili who walked over throwing his arm across your shoulder, “Well then, you can join our group if you’d like.”

Dwalin caught Thorin’s tensing and the scowl fighting its way back onto his face, quickly grabbing Fili’s arm and pulling him to his side protectively over him and you, “No obligation to if you don’t wish to, Miss Jaqi.” Offering you a kind smile as you brushed your long ponytail back again.

Your mind wandering back to the photo again while you eyed the men, taking in Thorin’s figure beside you doing your best not to be too obvious to the others or him, “I suppose, it would really be a waste of the ticket fee.”

Kili chuckled happily walking over and throwing his arm around your shoulders as his brother had done leading you to the next location, “Good, we were going on The Tornado next.”

“Oh, I really can’t go on any that go upside down.”

He chuckled through the swat to the back of his head as Dwalin pulled him off of you leaving you at Thorin’s side as he’d silently joined you claiming the spot just barely to your left doing his best to remain close but not to touch you without your consent first unlike his Nephews, trying to contain his smile at the knowledge he’d gained your number already.  _I suppose today might not be entirely terrible after all._  Smiling at you again when you stole a glance at him brushing your bangs behind your ear before looking back at the boys as they filed you in on their plans for the day.

.

Reaching the entrance for the ride you let out a nervous chuckle waving your hands as the boys tired their best to convince you on, “No really I can’t.”

Kili, “Oh come on, why not?”

Your cheeks turned slightly red, “The last time I went on one of them I passed out, it turned into a huge scene, stretcher and everything, I really can’t.”

Their hands lowering as Thorin gently tapped your elbow with his fingertips, “You hungry?, food court’s nearby, so we can wait while they go on the ride.” Offering you another kind smile as his kin’s faces tried their best to hold back their proud smirks.

You gave him a quick nod, “Sounds good, as long as I’m not getting on that.”

He chuckled content that time alone at least was more favorable to passing out on a rollercoaster, turning and leading you to the food court as they turned to take their places in line, “So how old is your Nephew?”

Your smile came back, “6 today, his brother’s a year older and their sister is 3, you?” Catching his smirk before glancing back forward with a quick chuckle, “Right, not supposed to ask adults that.”

He chuckled, “I’m 34 today, thought you might have read it off the license, that’s all.”

Smiling at you again as you glanced up at him with a small smile in return, “I really just noticed the actual day, not the year, didn’t really mean to either, just habit I suppose.” Chuckling again, his eyes dropping to you again when he noticed your shoulders tensing mumbling in Elvish, “oh perfect..” Following your gaze he spotted a blonde man across the small path from you near the turn you had to take with his tongue shoved down a brunettes’s throat fondling her over her clothes in their kiss.

His arm curled around your middle pulling you close against his side as their kiss broke, glancing down at you lovingly before leaning in to whisper in your ear, “Old flame?” Winking at you as he pulled back, noticing the man’s full scowl as you passed while your arm gently slid around his back along his belt before resting on his side doing your best to control your pounding heartbeat and heated cheeks.

“He was supposed to be.” Thorin glanced down at you again curiously, “Got set up on a blind date, he hit on everyone with legs.” Glancing up at Thorin, “Everyone.” Looking forward again as he glanced back to see the man pulling the brunette away back towards the direction you’d come from, obviously not happy about his claiming you as his before glancing at you again, “Barely got my drink order in when he slapped the waitresses’ ass, so I said I had to use the toilet and I snuck to the bar and had them call me a taxi back to the shop we met up at.”

“You met at a shop?”

You let out a quick sigh, “I, um, live alone, so I don’t really let people know where I live unless I know them well enough.”

“Understandable.” Smirking again that you’d stayed in his arm and not slid free yet, “With my Sister, back in High school My Brother and Cousins Dwalin and Balin would follow her on her dates, always chose the seats behind her so the entire time the guy could see us glaring at him making sure he’d behave. Do you have any brothers?”

“Just the one in-law, my Sister married early, the whole wife, mortgage, babies and minivan setup by her 20 th , leaving just me, and a mountain of expectations.”

He chuckled, “Expectations?”

You glanced up at him, “I’m 25 in a few months, and for years now since Tilly got snatched up I’m suddenly expected to be settled and married and pregnant, mostly pregnant.” He chuckled again understanding, as at each family get together he and Dwalin are cornered and interrogated about their love lives and their so-called dwindling prospects. “When honestly I can barely get a guy to shake my hand without him thinking he can just grab my ass whenever he wants.” Glancing up at Thorin quickly again, “You of course aren’t included in that, thank you, for the arm thing, very sweet of you.” 

Drawing in a quick breath before looking forward again after seeing his eyes sparkling at you again at your brief eye contact, “But ya, so, the dating just hasn’t worked out for me so My Mother,” He smirked at the slight irritated growl you gave mentioning her again, “Just started carrying my picture and just walking up to random men asking if they’d date me, not so shocking she got 10 yes’ the first time around because she picked the photo from our beach trip, ugh, she bought me this bikini, Mahal, it was so painfully small. So, obviously,” waving your hand under your bust making him laugh at your motioning about your full chest, “ya, 10 yes’, along with five slaps and four knees to the groin later I still wasn’t married, so she was desperate, spotted him when she got her oil changed, didn’t work there, wasn’t a customer, just went there to wait for the high schoolers to get out so he could spend time with his ‘friends’ on their way home, he’s in his 30’s nearly 40, that alone, ugh.” Glancing up at Thorin again chuckling nerviously again, “Sorry, ranting.”

He chuckled again pulling you a bit tighter to avoid the group of men walking past you, “Not a problem, my family’s mostly the same, Me and Dwalin always being told how our prospects are dwindling with our age.”

“Doubtful.”

He chuckled, “Mostly for me its my job that gets in the way, Family business all suits and endless meetings, but I still end up spending days in the office sometimes, not many women could handle being against that sort of job.”

You chuckled, “Well don’t we make a pair, today’s my first day off in 5 months, I’m a surgeon so I really rarely make it home in the daylight at all, doesn’t really go well when my forced dates would try to plan fun day dates, like picnics or hikes or anything like that.”

He smirked down at you, “Surgeon, you’ve got to be the youngest I’ve met.”

“Somehow that alone is not as impressive as having a date.”

He chuckled, “Well if you need a break from it we can snap a picture and send it to her so she can stop her poaching, I’m tempted to do the same but my family would hound me until I proposed.” Smiling at you again while you finally reached the food court, “Which line do you want?”

You glanced around after finally breaking your gaze at those entrancing eyes of his which clearly showed his adoration of you with the growing black pupils inside them, “Burgers sound good.”

He chuckled weaving you through the crowd, still curled around you tightly, to the line for burgers through the door he’d opened for you both.

.

After you’d given your order you waited for it and claimed your trays, his arm pulling from around your back raising his, resting it flat on his palm settling his hand gently back in the center of your back leading you to an open table back out in the open courtyard, claiming the spot beside you on the round table and bench at your right. 

Through your meal sharing more information about yourselves and families, doing your best not to choke during your laughter, the loud slightly squeaking ones he drew from you behind your hands folded over your mouth attempting to muffle them, with some of his best stories being the most incredible reaction he could have imagined drawing from you nearly tripling his smile to the point his cheeks ached.  _Adorable, Mahal she is so incredibly adorable_  running through his mind while he watched your laughter attempt to cease again, the smile hidden behind your hands dazzling him as you shot back with a witty comment drawing one of his loud laughs from him, his eyes darting to his empty tray then back to your face spotting your smile with your teeth holding your bottom lip in place before releasing it again.

His pulse spiked as he searched his mind for another story until his phone chimed, his eyes droping to his lap as he retrieved it, “Sorry, I’ll turn it off…”

You let out a quick giggle drawing his gaze for a moment with a smirk at the adorable noise, “Not a problem, no need to.”

His smile grew again before checking his phone seeing a message from his Sister, “Who is this?!” Spotting the picture of you two smiling and laughing at each other and the other with her biting her lip, his eyes scanning around and landing on his Nephews who ducked behind a large shaped bush resembling a rocket across the courtyard before another message popped up, “Where did you meet her?! When, what’s her name, what does she do?” Another ten questions popped up as you finished the last of your drink trying to hold your chuckles back at the constant wooshing sounds coming from the endless messages before you’d noticed his family hiding.

“They texting you from the bush?”

His eyes meeting yours as he shut off his phone sliding it back into his pocket with a smile, “No, My Sister, they sent her a picture of us.”

You giggled again setting down your empty drink, “And so it begins.” He joined you with a chuckle as you swung your legs over the bench, “I’m gonna find a bathroom.”

He glanced around and pointed one out to you, “There’s one across there.”

You nodded, “I’ll be back.”

He chuckled, “I’ll be here.” Watching as you turned and headed for the bathroom across the courtyard near his kin, eyeing the slight sway in your hips before staring at his family until they finally came over to join him after you’d gone inside.

.

Dwalin smirked at Thorin, “You two seem to be getting along.”

Thorin drew a steady slightly growling breath, “Which one of you sent the pictures to Dis?”

The boys glanced at each other as he pulled out his phone showing them the seemingly endless questions each on their separate bubbles, Fili swallowed as Kili said timidly, “Thought it might just get her to leave you alone about dating.”

Thorin let out a sigh, “You know your Mother, she never leaves anything alone, just don’t keep her posted on today, and see if you can get her to stop messaging me.”

A few minutes later, spotting you as you stepped out again, your eyes scanning over the group before smiling at Thorin again as the boys were on their phones to text their Mother to get her to stop, quickly reclaiming your spot and smiling at the three across from you, “So, what’s up next?”

Fili smirked up at you, “How are you on rides in the dark?”

“Oh like Skull Mountain?, not bad.”

He chuckled, “Good, cuz that’s our next stop.” Standing and heading over to help you back up leading the group to the ride to claim your spots in line, once again Thorin had spotted the blonde man from earlier and curled his arm around your back gaining the attention of his kin who turned to glare at the Man their Uncle had challenged for your affection and protection. 

Luckily enough for you, at your missing having his muscular arm curled around your back, settling back onto his side once again while the other men grouped protectively around you with Fili sneaking a picture of you curled against his Uncle, managing to capture both of you smiling prior to a laugh from one of Kili’s jokes. His kin taking full advantage of his lifted mood with you under his arm getting him to agree to boardwalk games too after this ride while you reached the entrance, Thorin happily became your pillow through the line allowing you to rest your feet and legs that were still a bit sore from the two day shift the night before.

Surprisingly enough you didn’t scream bloody murder on the ride like they expected you to, merely a small squeak at one of the more jolty turns sliding you into Thorin’s side once more and a laugh when you finally reached the end at Fili and Kili clutching each other tightly after one of their more girlish squeals at a part of the ride intended to spook you all. 

You stole a picture of that much to Thorin’s amusement along with another of you snuggling in the car before bouncing out of it grabbing his hand he’d held out to claim yours, and watching as he raised it to gently kiss the back of you knuckles then curled his long arm around you again pulling you back into his embrace as your ex flame headed over after sliding through the ride to catch up with you only to be stopped by Dwalin and the boys informing him to leave you alone before rejoining you.

.

Soon enough being under Thorin’s arm became a fixed part of your visit, curling at his side as he glanced down at you adoringly while his kin curled theirs around you in turns between rides hoping to fulfill their urge for familial snuggling, eventually your last stop at the food court ending as the sun started setting. Thorin returned from the bathroom to see you still speaking with Kili but fighting the shivers trying to run through you at the cool air, a small smirk ran across his face sliding his thick sweater out from his jeans, jerking it over his head when he reached you catching your slightly ogling gaze at his t shirt and muscles underneath before he slid it over your head pulling it down around your sides, nearly reaching your knees, stammering out, “I, you don’t..”

He chuckled helping you slide your arms through the sleeves, “Don’t worry about it, we Durins always run warm, I don’t need it, can’t have you getting cold.” Curling his arms around you after turning you gently back to his Nephews, pulling you against is chest allowing you to feel the heat radiating from his body along with the heat still trapped in his sweater, looking up just in time to spot Dwalin stealing a picture of you both before Fili rejoined you smirking as he spotted your new wardrobe before you made it to your last stop, the sunset parade leading to the last hour before the park closed.

They secured you a spot with a good view to watch the light covered parade, snuggling you between Thorin and Fili who had his phone out to steal as many photos as he could, his attention snapping back to the two of you as you tapped Thorin’s stomach gently, rising up of your toes as he bent his head down to hear what you’d wanted to whisper to him, “Thank you for today, I really had fun.” Pecking him gently on the cheek before lowering yourself again.

Shooting him a large smile earning one is return through a deep chuckle as he lowered himself to whisper into your ear, “I should be thanking you, for making this the best birthday I’ve had in years.” His eyes sparkling even through the darkness around you keeping you from turning away again even though your cheeks were now burning up into a fierce shade of pink that would make the Durins laugh if they could see it, their path trailing over your lips before he leaned in to whisper against your ear, “I’d really like to kiss you now, if you’d allow it.”

Pulling back again to lock eyes, smiling as you nodded unable to be heard over the loud music around you even in the short distance, your body nearly trembling at the feeling of his fingertips sliding along your jaw gently tilting your head back to curl around the side of your neck leaving his thumb stroking your cheek as he leaned in gently kissing you. His lips leaving your for a moment to press against yours again reacting to your firmly leaning into the kiss, working his lips against yours slowly through the sound of the fireworks starting above the crowds ignoring Fili stealing what would later become your favorite picture together, the both of you curled together with the colors dancing across your skin with the firework show lighting up the sky above you and several more surrounding you in the background, all in the image of heart leading to another guest at the park’s planned surprise proposal.

Breaking your kiss a few moments later as the crowd cheered around you for the couple kissing on the float passing by, Thorin curled back around you from behind pulling you into his warm embrace cocooning you as best he could as Fili explained about the proposal that they had just missed along with the heart shaped fireworks, doing his best to hide his growing smile at his beaming Uncle, who snuck more gentle pecks along your cheek enjoying the quiet giggles that they triggered. His arm curling around you again as they led the way out of the park, Dwalin glanced at you from his spot at your other side, “So where did you park?” Offering you a large smile as you glanced at the massive lot before you.

You pointed, “Row 53, beside the panda pole.”

Thorin chuckled, “Panda pole?”

You giggled looking up at him, “Someone hit it, I guess, and the paints chipped looking like a panda.”

They smiled down at you as Thorin said, “We’re in row 10, we’ll drive you over to your car.”

“You don’t have to.”

Dwalin let out a laugh syncing with ones from the boys, “We’re not letting you go alone.”

Fili, “Especially in the dark.”

Kili nodded, “Wouldn’t be safe.”

Thorin felt you tensing slightly leaning down to whisper into your ear, “It’s just to your car, don’t worry bunnanunê.” (My tiny treasure)

The thick Khuzdul accent seeping out of him causing a wave of bumps rising across your skin through his whisper, drawing your bottom lip into your mouth in an attempt to wet it after you swallowed from his nickname for you, slightly stunned at how the day had gone sealing you as his so called tiny treasure, drawing the heat back to your cheeks thankful for the dimly lit parking lot and the cool air to blame any blush on. 

They stopped at the suv, Fili climbed in the drivers side as Kili climbed in beside him while Dwalin went around. Thorin’s hands curled around your hips gently lifting you into the vehicle before climbing in after, making sure you were comfortable before they pulled out to begin their search, stopping eventually at your red beetle all smiling at how fitting it was to your personality in the practically empty corner of the lot with a full view of a pole that appeared to have a panda painted on it.

Thorin chuckled climbing out and walking you the short distance to your car, blocking the muffled goodnights from his kin as he closed the door behind him, pausing as you reached your door and turned, smiling brightly down at you while you gently grabbed the front of his sweater, “Here, I’ll..”

His hand stopping yours, “Don’t worry about it.”

“But it’s..”

He chuckled, “I was hoping I could get the chance to take you on a date, without them hopefully.” Nodding his head to the vehicle behind him as you giggled noticing their phones snapping more pictures of you.

You smiled up at him, “Sounds good, and Happy Birthday again.”

His smile grew through his nod eyeing you approvingly in his shirt with your curly ponytail laying across the front of it, “Thank you, again, you really did make it an incredible one. I’ll do my best to pick a date you’ll enjoy, and I promise no one will be able to take my attention away from you.” You giggled up at him, while you started pulling your arm up the sleeve of his sweater, being stopped when he gently pulled your arm back through the sleeve, “You hold onto it, at least until after our date, give me an excuse to see you again if it ends terribly.”

You giggled again as he stepped closer hoping for another kiss, “Oh I doubt you would need an excuse, after all we’re practically engaged in your Sister’s mind.”

He laughed again gently sliding his hand around your waist as his other brushed your hair from your face, “May I kiss you again?”

You nodded, “Of course.” Smiling as his hand laid against your cheek raising your chin again as he closed the distance once more, his lips landing against yours with a content hum from him at your hands curling around his neck while his arms curled you into his chest lifting you slightly in the amorous kiss which ended as a window rolled behind you letting out the chuckles from his Nephews before Dwalin called out, “Don’t forget Grandfather’s rule there Cousin!”

Thorin chuckled breaking your kiss stroking your cheek again before kissing the tip of your nose making your smile grow, “I have to go, I’ll text you about the date alright?”

You nodded before your eyes squinted slightly, “What’s the rule about?” Feeling his arms release you as he chuckled again.

“It’s a really long story, I’ll have to explain it to you another time, but it’s certainly not a first date type of story.” Gently releasing you and turning back to the suv behind him, stopping as he went to get in to chuckle again as his kin all shouted, “Drive safe now!!”

His eyes glancing back to catch your small wave after the giggle, “You too!” Before closing your door and starting your car, they pulled away starting their questioning and planning for their Uncles future with you while he sat there beaming brightly at his incredible birthday as they watched your car from their mirrors leaving the parking lot behind them and out onto the highway, catching your quick wave as you took your exit while Thorin watched you fade from his view before turning back to rest his head against the seat closing his eyes.

Dwalin chuckled, “Guess Kili was right about that roller coaster changing your life.”

A rumbling chuckle escaping Thorin, “I suppose so.” Holding his smile through the rest of the ride home and raising his head again when he heard Fili say, “What the..” Their heads all turning to see your car pulling into the driveway in the house next to theirs, stopping as the garage door opened allowing you to pull inside revealing the pool table taking up the other half of your garage, parking in Thorin’s driveway they watched you walk back out to close the door after locking your car and heading for you front door pausing as you spotted a chord hanging from your gutter.

Kili chuckled, “Oh, nearly forgot about that one.” Thorin and Dwalin’s eyebrows rose as they watched you step back inspecting the chord triggering the motion sensor lights they set up to flash a long your roof leading to a large light up raven resting on your roof with small gnome figurines surrounding it then trickling through your front yard around the flamingos and other figurines you’d been switching from yard to yard for years. The loud squeaking laugh that followed, only broken off as you clasped your hands over your mouth, drawing another smile and chuckle from Thorin as he climbed out, your eyes darting over to the vehicle doors closing nearby spotting the Durins filing out of the suv and heading over to you with large smiles.

Fili, “You’re the one we’ve been battling with all these years?” Beaming at you as you giggled again.  
”I suppose so.”

Kili glanced up again at their achievement proudly, “Guess this means we’ll have to call a ceasefire with your new relationship and all.”

You giggled again smirking at him causing Thorin’s smile to grow, “Now what would give you that idea?”

The boys laughed, “Good.”

Fili, “We’ve got a few more good ideas for the next month.”

Kili, “Though I suppose it would make the Christmas planning easier if we could actually discuss them.”

Dwalin chuckled pulling them back to their vehicle, “Come on boys, you two should be getting home. Class starts early.”

Both, “Aww, night Jaqi!” Waving at you.

You waved in return with another giggle, “Night.” Glancing up to Thorin who was smiling down at you adoringly again, “I guess I really should have read more off your license.”

He chuckled stepping closer curling his hands around your waist, “I think it was better as a surprise, if you need help getting those down let me know.” Glancing at the decorations on your roof.

“I’m just a bit more curious at how they got them all to stay up there.”

He chuckled again, “They’re just skilled like that. I do look forward to seeing your retaliation,” Leaning forward to steal another kiss, “And especially Christmas.” Landing his lips on yours for a brief kiss, “I’ll let you get some sleep, good night.”

You giggled as he walked away, turning to head back to your door switching to Khuzdul, “Goodnight Birthday Boy!!” Giving him a small wave as he glanced back at you with a slightly shocked expression that melted into another chuckling smile as he headed back to his house to relax and plan out your date between texts to his Sister as they started up again, leaving you to head inside for a to curl up in bed snuggling around your pillow, both silently wishing you could curl up in each others arms. 

Before finally falling asleep you relented to the idea that maybe just maybe, your Prince Charming did get thrown into your hands, or rather, his phone did, maybe you’d finally found your well deserved Happily Ever After with your very own Prince and a castle with a small garden gnome hidden in your garden, just as you’d always imagined.


	6. Sisters

Durin’s Day. Each year bringing new challenges. This year however you found yourself alone in your large home with counters coated in food as once again your urge to cook exceeded your guest list and ability to consume it. As one of the best surgeons in Erebor you rarely found yourself at home during the same time as your relatives. 

A tradition that had struck again as your Neurosurgeon Father had been called into work at the large pile up just past sunrise on the highway and string of head injuries that would keep him well through the following morning. Sighing your fingers tapped the counter claiming the bare corner as a seat swirling your spoon in the pan of freshly mashed potatoes watching as the timer on the turkey went down to zero. Then jumping down to draw it out over the growing sounds of shouting from next door.

Setting the turkey on the oven you moved to the window giggling as you saw the smoking bird on the table between the two arguing Dwarves as the blonde clutched the fire extinguisher. Giving the bird another spray, their argument carried on and promptly died at your head popping through your now open window and sharp whistle.

Glancing over they both turned curiously as you called out, “Need a turkey?”

Sharing a confused glance they crossed the distance towards your back door you opened for them. Fully expecting the large brood of children all identical to you, normally sprinting through your yard to be gathered around inside between the tall men aiding you with the brood. But finding the house almost painfully empty. You led them through to the kitchen waving your hand, “You’re free to what you need.”

Fili, “You’re sure your guests’ll be alright with what you have?”

You smiled between them, “Just me today, Ada got called into work.”

Kili, “So you’re just going to stay alone? All day?”

You nodded, “I usually do.”

Fili, “Well we can’t just take your turkey and leave you alone all day!”

Kili nodded, “Yup. You should come join us! Always room for more!”

Lost for words, unable to fight their request you caved watching as they moved to the window calling over more men from their back yard that had wondered where they had gotten to. All of whom roamed over cautiously and entered grabbing your food after being filled in by the boys. Granting the sternest of them the chance to being closer to the woman he’d spent the past few months since you’d all moved in. Smirking at you as he passed guiding you over to their place adding your food to the seemingly endless tables of food remaining at your side as you were guided through to the crowded sitting room in the large packed mansion, Thorin asked, “All that food for just you and your Father?”

You smiled up at him, “I like to cook, and eat.”

He chuckled deeply nearly purring, “You’ll fit right in then.” Going to claim his seat by his nearly identical younger Brother who smirked at you as well before the younger Brothers joined your sides and led you in to the bare seats on the couch they had abandoned to fetch the turkey. Sitting you on one cushion as they sandwiched you, one on the cushion the other on the arm beside you. Though your seat there didn’t last long as the rugby game they were watching soon ended with a victory in their favor as the smallest children waved and pointed at the large screen when their Grandfather appeared on the screen in his annual appearance.

Following the Brothers you were shown a seat in the large dining hall filled with immaculately set tables filling the room as the food was served out by the elders, including a large serving for you as well before Thorin claimed the seat at your right finding you were assigned there at his side under his Nephew’s plans. Laughter and stories were traded as you were welcomed into their group, especially more warmly after Dis asked you from across the table, “Miss Pear, you’ve got quite a brood over there do you often spend holidays alone?”

You met her eyes, lowering your full fork, “Well the kids and my Brothers are all at Grandparent’s and Ada got called in to work.”

Her brow raised, “Why didn’t you go?”

You forced a smile answering quickly then eating the food on your fork, “My Mother is there.”

She blinked noticing the avoidance in your gaze as you poked at your plate again, “Still they’re your children though.”

Your smile returned as you replied, “I’m they’re Aunt, sort of complicated situation. But we’re going with the ‘It takes a village approach’.”

Without looking up you could sense Thorin’s smirk growing beside you, remaining there through the night as his habit of stretching out his arms behind him continued without his realizing. Granting Fili and Kili the ability to squeeze beside him scooting him into near snuggling positions with you. Though as night fell you rose to return home gaining a full tight hug with the now friendly Dis, feeling something like a Sister to you. Who spent the night learning as much as she could about you and welcomed you fully to any and all holiday coming up with all of the Durins agreeing.

…

Winter came on finally and with the first snow came a raucous morning stirring the Durins from their beds to smile and watch as your 18 Neices and Nephews tackled each other, you and your Brothers in a moderated snowball fight that soon involved the Durins as your eldest Nephew missed hitting his Father and beamed Dwalin right in the shoulder on their seats in their courtyard sipping cocoa. Giggling from behind your hands the Durins chuckled at your brief wave at the laughing Thorin when your Nephew called, “Sorry” ducking behind his Brother. Chuckling softly they finished their cocoa and crossed the distance to join in giving tips on proper throwing as the elders helped the youngest girls with building a massive snow sculpture, soon turning into a competition between them.

One of your Brothers chuckled passing you the camera as you spotted more of the girls breaking off into making snow angels. Thorin chuckled pausing at the man’s side watching as you climbed the tree to snap pictures of them with large smiles. Catching Thorin’s loving gaze your Brother Steve, the girl’s Father said, “She’s the best woman you’ll ever meet.”

Thorin’s smirk grows as he says, “Don’t think I’ve ever heard of a Brother speaking up their Sisters to strangers before.”

Thorin glanced over noticing Steve’s near painful facial twitch before he cleared his throat causing Thorin’s nerves to spike, “Her Sister’s my ex-wife. Same for the others as well.”

Thorin eyed the five other men each tending to the small groups of children, “Oh. Normally the ex-in-laws aren’t that close.”

“Jaqi’s the better choice. All of us got full custody. She keeps an eye out for our kids as a Mothering figure.”

Thorin, “Their Mothers aren’t around at all?”

Steve sighed, “They’re growing out of their cute phases. So no. Plus they all love to vacation most of the year. Not really the best choices for Mothers something we learned too late.”

Steve’s eyes shifted back to the girls as they called for him widening their smile as Thorin joined in plopping down beside you making you giggle as the girls watched him and their Father create massive snow angels. Before you were carried off to join in the snow sculpture competition by Fili and Kili leaving Thorin to follow the trail of giggles to find you and walk over with a chuckle of his own.

…

Work continued driving you from home whenever it could manage, leaving your juggling act in tact in wrangling all the children into maintaining their school work and meal plans between the Durins invitations to various dinners. One 48 hour shift however brought you nearly falling out of your car to lean against your car as the sun was rising. Glancing through their kitchen window the Li Brothers ran out of their house watching you struggling to stand up straight and rushed over.

Kili gently rested his hand on your shoulder and reached out to catch you when you cringed with a whimper as he asked, “What’s hurting?”

Inhaling sharply you replied, “Just sore. Long surgery. Drive didn’t help.”

They glanced at each other and Kili lifted you bridal style as you gave a shocked squeak, carrying you back to their place as Fili said, “Well we’ll help you work out the knots. Just finished our massage school training, start at a parlor soon and we need the practice.”

You sighed leaning your head against Kili’s shoulder making him smile at your relenting, “There’s no fighting it is there?”

They both chuckled and said, “Nope.”

Moving you into their study down stairs Fili helped you stretch out after Kili helped you pull your shirt off, both agreeing to leave your bra on while Kili started on your back and Fili rolled up your pant legs to start rubbing your legs. Grumbling and rubbing their faces their Uncles Thorin and Dwalin came downstairs pausing in the open doorway realizing who was on their massage table.

Dwalin, “Recruiting our Neighbor now for practice?”

“I nearly fell out of my car. They’re helping.”

Thorin chuckled at your content hum after the loud crack Kili drew from between your shoulders, “Long day?”

You lifted your head to face him again, “18 hour surgery after a 6 hour transplant. Barely made it to my car.” Lowering your face again trying not to focus on the Dwarves in the doorway in their briefs. Chuckling the pair turned to make their breakfast as the Brothers gave you a full massage making sure you were completely relaxed by the time they were done. Leading to your acceptance of their request to hang out and watch movies with them. A long murder mystery marathon that ended as they spotted you curled up against the arm of the couch snuggled in a nap making the men chuckle. 

Rising to his feet Thorin reached out to raise you in his arms resting you against his chest, “I’ll take her upstairs.”

Dwalin got nudged by the Brothers who mumbled, “Three guesses whose room it’ll be.” Making him chuckle watching his Cousin clutching you tighter as your head rubbed against his chin.

.

Easing his way upstairs making sure not to wake you Thorin entered his room moving to his bed to set you down gently sliding your legs down as he raised the covers only to freeze as your hands slid up his arms griping him with a mumbled, “Don’t go.” Smirking he tugged his shirt off and slid in beside you relaxing as you stretched out along his side.

Blinking awake Thorin’s smirk returned as he realized you were stretched out entirely across his chest nuzzling against his chin with your fingers in his hair nearly bringing a chuckle from him as he watced you pick up his phone on the table by his bed and raised it to your ear. Answering in a half mumble, “Jerry, honestly if you can’t handle a gaul stone head back to medical school.”

Opening your eyes wider at the man’s voice asking, “Who is this?”

Your head raised and you eyed your surroundings finding the Dwarf fighting his bubbling chuckles as he grabbed the phone from you as your face turned red and laid back against his chest as he read the caller id and said, “Hey Balin… No it’s on my desk. Mhmm, see you tomorrow.” 

His chuckles broke free making you bounce slightly before he put the phone back and wrapped his arms around you again making sure you were covered as you mumbled, “I’m really sorry about the phone. My intern refuses to watch patients without hourly reports.”

He chuckled again holding you while you tried to shift, “It’s alright. You don’t have to move. And that was my Cousin Balin, he’ll laugh about it when he’d done with his meeting.”

“This happen a lot for you?”

“No, this would be a first. Stay as long as you like.”

“I refused to let you go didn’t I?”

He chuckled and purred back, “You asked me not to. How could I refuse.” Sliding his arms tighter around you as you relaxed more against his chest. “Sleep as long as you like.”

…

From that day you were nearly inseparable. Soon swapping nights between houses curled in each other’s arms as your relationship grew. Once again by Durin tradition the quickly building relationship soon found you with a massive engagement ring on your finger at your first Yule time celebration with the Durin clan bringing loud cheers from the entire bunch congratulating you and breaking out the barrels of ale between questions of when and where the big event would take place. None of either of your kin were against the match, all eagerly awaiting it. 

Though Thorin kept feeling a curious tug at his conscience for not meeting your Sisters, Mother or her parents, only knowing your ex in-laws, their children, your Father and his parents. Somewhere in his innocently naïve heart believed that the news could possibly mend something that had been so irretrievably broken to the point you were nearly in tears each time he asked you to attempt to simply explain it to him.

Once again Thorin had brought it up and could already feel your wall jutting up again. Hopefully stating, “I got a meeting in Greenwood. We could stop in at your Mother’s, your Father mentioned something about a birthday party.”

“Thorin..”

He moved closer grabbing your hands crouching before you on your seat at the edge of his bed, “Love, I really would like to meet them, your whole family. I know something’s happened but it can’t heal if no one tries to get together again.”

Watching as your lip quivered his lips parted watching a tear slide free from your downcast amber eyes replying in a weak tremble, “Fine.”

His hopeful smile grew as he raised his hand to wipe your cheek, “I promise I’ll be there through the entire time.” You nodded again and let him know what he would need to pack for the weather and clothes for the event.

…

Within a week you were mournfully seated on the Durin’s family jet watching the movie playing before you trying to hold back your tears leading to your massive panic attack as Thorin and Dwalin flipped through the notes for their big meeting. Landing the men climbed in the company car waiting for them as you accepted the keys to the rental car they had gotten for you with the information for your hotel room already inside. Smiling down at you Thorin set your bags in the trunk and shut it before moving towards you to pull you into a melting kiss as he roughly whispered, “Head back to the hotel Love, have a nice soak and a nap. Just relax and I’ll see you later tonight.” Moving his lips closer to your ear to purr, “Trust me after tonight nothing will be able to bother you tomorrow.” Managing to bring a small smirk on your lips before he kissed you again.

You nodded climbing in the rental car and drove off towards the hotel as they went to work, enjoying the brief scenic route in the once familiar city glancing over at the various places Bilbo, Dwalin’s partner asked you about to fill him in more about its history on the trip to the hotel. After the short time in the rooms leaving your belongings you both ran into you Cousin Tallia, waiting for you in the lobby, who invited you both to the new spa she’d opened realizing how close to crumbling you really were. Fully on the house, family perks, including Bilbo to help you relax before the big party. Managing another weak smile as she led you both to her car for the drive over. “I know you’re about ready to just break the world so let’s get you rubbed down and soaked until you’re too tired to think straight.”

You chuckled weakly, “Hopefully it works.” Tallie reached over gently patting your knee as you wiped your cheek keeping your tour for Bilbo going through the drive over while he sent Dwalin the name of the spa you were going to. Exiting soon enough and following into the large cabin like monstrous building and back to the private vip section only for the most exclusive guests where you were soaked, scrubbed, oiled and rubbed down before a steam room stop and a moisturizing coating covering you both before your manicure and pedicures when you were finally taken back to your hotel. Bilbo sighed laying down on the bed beside you giggling slightly deliriously as he said, “My entire body is tingling. I told you no one knows feet like Hobbits.” Wiggling his polished and scrubbed toes thinking back to the pampering the Hobbit pedicurists had dealt on you both.

Giggling softly you nodded, “All that’s left is wait for the food to get here.”

Bilbo reached over grabbing the remote, “That, and runway shows. I think the season with that one guy that cries at everything is playing.”

Glancing at the door you sighed climbing to your feet as he found the right channel and you let in the food tray and paid the man as he left getting a respectful head bow in return before he left leaving you both only to eat the entire selection and relax through the evening. At least until your phone chimed.

...

Heading into the meeting Thorin and Dwalin greeted their kin that had arrived, both for the meeting and the rest in hopes of comforting you afterwards in a big meal they were planning in their Cousin Gloin’s house out here that his son Gimli and his boyfriend Legolas lived in as they studied at their law university. Doing his best to focus the image that kept creeping back to Thorin was you in tears just as they were leaving for the airport that morning. Shaking his head he dropped his eyes back to the notes before him as he claimed his seat for the meeting easing his free hand through his beard as the tall Elf started his presentation.

Hours dragged on and once again his fingers found the side button of his phone in his pocket as it vibrated, silencing it as they finished hashing out the details for the merger. Exhaling with a rumble he finally drew the phone from his pocket with a plummeting heart as the company car carried him and his Cousin Dwalin off to the building the new merged company would be housed in. Silently he passed the phone to Dwalin who was peering over his shoulder at the drastic change in his breathing. 

With widened eyed Dwalin nearly gasped at the image of you sloppily making out with a tall blonde elf with your hand sliding along his crotch cupping him in some dive bar. Pulling the phone back he read the account their Cousin had sent with how long you’d been there and how openly you had been flirting with not just one, but several men without any trace of your engagement ring. Biting back his raging tears Thorin forced back his emotions to deal with this later simply sending you a copy of the picture with two words, “We’re done.” Then shut off his phone to focus on his meeting.

Remaining stoic and sterner than normal until the pair went straight to the hotel as Thorin joined Dwalin in his room unwilling to see you at all only to have Dwalin look around for Bilbo without any trace of him past a note on the small table,

_“Cookie, went with Jaqi to her Mother’s._

_Send Thorin a copy of the messages I sent you._

_Love Bilbo.”_

Narrowing his eyes he pulled out and turned on his phone seeing the 25 missed messages including several pictures through the day with the last being a full account of your day and the number for your Cousin, who would confirm they both were with you the entire day and it couldn’t have possibly been you with a note to turn over his note. Narrowing his eyes again their eyes grew wider at the picture of your Mother. 

Basically your twin with silver eyes, round ears and graying hair. And your 5 older Sisters, all identical to you but with silver eyes, with you seated at their feet beside their dogs gasping Thorin punched the address written along the bottom of the image coated invitation to your Mother’s birthday into his phone. 

Nearly crying himself that there were no messages at all in any attempt to explain the situation. Leaving their room he went to yours opening it and walking inside noticing your bag was gone but the sweater you loved to steal from him was on top of it with your ring seated on top of it.

.

Swallowing dryly his eyes burned through the hot tears streaming down his cheeks as he undressed to pull on more casual clothes before pocketing your ring as Dwalin left to change as well before they went downstairs claiming the company car and following the directions to the large mansion, even larger than theirs with the sound of cackling laughter came from outside their parked car. 

Giving each other a glance Thorin tried his best to calm down trying to imagine what he might walk into, dreading a group of women all charging at him for his mistake. Tucking in his button down shirt back into his jeans through the walk to the door he drew in a breath before knocking and nearly freezing as the Elf from the picture answered the door with a smirk, “Hey, you must be Thorin. And Dwalin right? They’re both inside. Jaqi said you got caught at work.”

Thorin exhaled trying to answer calmly, “Managed to finish early.”

The Elf nodded offering his hand “Haldir, I came with Tee. She’s the middle one I think.” Stepping back he pointed giving directions bringing them to the quiet study they spotted Bilbo pacing in. Walking closer the Hobbit stopped drawing a sharp breath when his eyes landed on Thorin with a glare that should have killed him. 

Reluctantly their feet carried the Dwarves closer to the short fuming man who promptly gripped Thorin’s tie tugging him down closer to his face pointing a finger as he trembled,  **“I am not going to even mention the picture. She never explained about her Sister’s and it’s not my place.”**  His hand curled tighter around his tie bringing him down even closer,  **“But do not _ever_ , make her come back here again! We have spent the past hour having all of the women in this house all but spitting on her and shoving her in a closet. Do you know how many flammable and sharp items you could use to impale someone in that sitting room, because I do. I have been doing everything I can to _not_  to light each and every one of them on fire. Somehow she’s managed decades of their ridiculing and belittling. Now you get in there and hold her hand or start breaking people’s faces because anything right now is better than what she’s had to sit through.”** Releasing his tie before he exhaled and shivered giving Dwalin a brief restrictive hug and peck on the cheek before he led the stunned pair into the hall and back to the seating room where the cackling bunch of impostors became fully visible as you were seated petting the dog.

With legs curled at the feet of another Elf giving you a pitying glance as the impostor on his lap very audibly was mid rant about how you had wasted your entire youth by choosing to be a Doctor when you could have missed out on dating a man like the one she was currently seated on. While another of your Sisters beside her said, “Just how pathetic is it to have to make up a boyfriend. But for you and your ‘work load’ it must be hard to find a real man.” Stroking the cheek of the irritated man beside her.

Clenching his fists Bilbo hid his hands behind his back forcing a smile back on his hands as he strolled back inside, “Jaqi, Thorin’s here.”

Your eyes rose to the Hobbit who was before the two Dwarves forcing smiles onto their faces as he watched your eyes cloud with tears as your Sisters and Mother crowded him each nearly causing him to push them away as they fawned over Thorin when they gave their names. Through their crowding he slipped you ring to Dwalin who moved to sit at your side easing his hand over your back feeling your hidden trembling as their conversation covered your sniffle. Leaning over the Elf at your side to offer his handkerchief to pat your cheeks dry and apologize.

Your oldest Sister squeezed his bicep before scoffing at you, “And he’s actually real. We thought she made you up.”

While another asked, “So how did she land a guy like you?”

Thorin fought to hold his smile as he answered scanning over the group, all shockingly with round ears matching your Mother’s as yours bore a steady point from your Father along with his amber eyes, “She got us a turkey on Durin’s Day after we burned ours.”

Your Mother gripped his arm leading him inside with a pompous tone and a sharp gaze at you, “Oh so she was your servant then.”

Thorin’s brow tightened, “No. Just a friendly gesture on a national holiday.”

Mother, “Hmm. Well food should be ready by now.” Leading him inside to the dining room as he glanced at you being whispered to by Dwalin who was firmly rubbing your back to calm you and help you to your feet for the walk after them.

Claiming your normal seat at the end of the table Thorin and Dwalin sandwiched you keeping their spare hands on your thighs gently stroking them as you quietly ate. Both watching as each time you were asked something you were cut off and your answers were shot down as untrue. Glancing up Your Mother caught the glint on your hand from your claiming of your drink, “You’re engaged?!”

You forced your smile knowing what would follow, “Yes.”

She scoffed eyeing the ring as two of your Sisters eyed the rings the men beside them had gifted them before she said, “You didn’t mention that. Now there’s so much to plan. Of course you’re going to wear my old dress just like your Sisters. Though you’ll have to be binded to fit, I won’t have it let out for you. And of course we’ll have it at the Grand Palace, I’m sure you can manage to sweet talk the King into letting us use his Golden Ballroom, even though he refused when I asked for Tee’s first wedding.”

“He doesn’t like Tee. And he knows I don’t like that Ballroom.” The Durin men glanced at you wondering when you’d met the Elf King and had known him so familiarly to be expecting such a favor at all.

Her eyes narrowed threatening, “You don’t even know what you like. I will plan everything and you are going to like it!”

Reaching down your hands gripped the Dwarves’ thighs as they nearly rose to shout at her before you claimed your fork again as your Sister added, “Then of course Ada will have to watch the children because we can’t have them ruining the service with their whining and our gowns will be the best in Gold.”

Your Mother rose to her feet causing you and your Sisters to do the same stunning the Dwarves at the food left on the table as they led the irritated still hungry men after them while you quietly led the Dwarves as they eyed the servants walking closer to clear the table. Dwalin leaned in to ask in Khuzdul,  **“Why are we leaving?”**

 **“Mother’s done eating.”**  Their eyes dropped to you hearing your stomach still growling as you snacked on a roll you snuck and hid in your sweater sleeve as Bilbo did the same. Once outside their deciding about your wedding had taken full swing as they each claimed a seat in the back patio. Lifting their hand painted porcelain tea cups for sips between their own added details as you moved to the snack table with the men hoping for some peace. Each grabbing the pitiful cucumber sandwiches before you were called over to show your ring and let your Mother take your measurements from a measuring tape she pulled seemingly from thin air with several painful pinches around your curvy toned figure drawing the Durin’s fists to clench.

Turning his head Haldir drew Thorin’s attention, “Don’t you ever let that one go.”

Thorin eyed you again watching you being told to sit on the shorter children’s stool much lower than your Sisters at you Mother’s side as she delved into the planning again, while Thorin said, “Don’t ever plan to.”

Haldir patted him on the back, “Good. Never even made it to my first date with Jaqi before Tee swooped in on me. At least my tour is up and I’m due back in Lothlorien in the morning. But don’t tell them that.” Firing a wink at them.

Dwalin squinted at him, “You stood Jaqi up?”

Haldir, “Not intentionally. Ran into Tee, had in contacts and her ears covered, took me back to her place. Sammy and Deo’s dates went the same.” Pointing at two of the men. “Leo got two dates before Jaqi caught him with Taa, and Moe over there, well they never really explained it but he still flinches when he’s left alone with Jaqi. I know at least three of the ex-husbands were the same, stolen away from their baby Sister.”

Thorin eyed the group, “Is there any man here she hasn’t at least meant to date?”

Haldir nodded at the redheaded male across the way seated by Tee, “Though he’s their Cousin so he doesn’t really count.”

Their heads turned back to you as your Mother asked, “So why didn’t the King let us use the Golden Ballroom?”

The irritation was clear across your face now as you said, “Because I asked him not to.”

All the women looked at you as she said, “WHAT?!”

You met her eyes, “I caught her in bed with my boyfriend, why the  _fuck_  would I get you a Ballroom in a  _fucking_  Palace to parade the  _harlot_  around in like a Princess?!” Standing and moving towards the men only to stop as her hand latched on to your elbow that you soon jerked away as your Sister said, “Don’t you dare walk out on us after you drove Daddy away!!”

The Durin’s eyes narrowed as Bilbo smirked giddily whispering in Khuzdul,  **“Come on, burn them down!!”**

Drawing in a breath you fired back taking a step towards your Sisters who all stood and frantically stepped back at the white flames coating you, “Don’t you dare! I got accepted into college  _Mother_  is the one who refused to move with Ada when he took the new job in Erebor’s Royal hospital to make sure I was safe.” 

Your head turned to your now inching away matriarch, “ _Mother_  is the one who screwed her way through all the taverns in Gondor and got all of you banished.” Turning back to your Sisters, “ _I_  was not the one that pushed him away,  _I_  was not the one who ever made any of  _you_  feel worthless.  _I_  went to school, I became a Surgeon at  _18_! Head of my department at  _24_! And what do  _you_  all do, follow me around pretending to be me just to  _screw_  your way into advantageous marriages that you can’t even manage  _not_  to fuck up! Then you dump  _your children_  like they’re nothing! Just like  _Mother_  did!  Remember those 50 years  _she_  dropped you and ran off with Rone! You know who got you in Greenwood, you know who made sure you weren’t blacklisted from all the Elven Realms when you  _stole_  and  _cheated_  yourselves through your tour of the Palace Apartments in Rivendell?! ME!! I’m your baby Sister! And I’m  _nothing_  to you!! So NO. No to your weddings no to your dresses NO TO  _YOU_!  _None_  of you are welcome in my home,  _none_  of you are welcome in my wedding, or  _my life_ let alone my Country!”

Tee cockily stepped forward crossing her arms firing back, “ _You_  can’t banish us from a country. Not even in marrying some  _Dwarf_!”

You smirked back, “Your passports are blacklisted in Erebor because  _I_  asked King Thror nicely and King Thranduil backed me up on my request. And those lists are shared with all Monarchy. Your history was checked and you can consider all Dwarven Realms to side with Erebor, Rivendell and Gondor. Which will inevitably stretch to the Grey Havens as well. You have spent your entire lives trying to poison me you haven’t even realized how badly you’ve suffered from it, but you will.” Your eyes shifted to your Mother again, “And I will be  _damned_  if your grand children will  _ever_  feel  _anything_  a  _fraction_  of what you have inflicted on me. They signed away their rights, consider their visitations ended until they’re old enough to decide for themselves.”

You turned joining the Durins and Bilbo who all saw your trembling flame diminishing as the men hid their smirks from the other women and the servants mimed claps and bowed lowly to you as you passed accepting the tin of brownies one of them offered to you.

..

Reaching your car the Durin’s caught your shaking growing worse causing Thorin to hold you tightly against his chest through your pained quiet sob, feeling the warm tears soaking through his shirt as he mumbled disbelieving of their treatment of you, “Dis would never act like that.”

His hand ran through your hair as you squeaked out in a cracked whisper, “I just want to go home.”

He kisses your forehead, “Let’s go back to the hotel. I’ll drive.” You nodded accepting his help inside before Dwalin drug the proudly beaming Hobbit happily walking to the company car. Driving away you noticed the men leaving as well as the women walked outside crying, leading the Dwarves to assume they’d all been dumped. The farther you got the clearer the air became and the lesser your tears fell giving the handkerchief the Elf had gifted you a chance to dry as you wrung it between your fingers stealing a glance at Thorin as he said, “I am so sorry. I never imagined-.”

You forced a flicker of a smile, “You didn’t know. I wish I could have a family like yours to have grown with.”

He stole another glance, “So that’s why they act like that, they blame you for your parents split?”

You nodded, “I got accepted to college at 12. Ada was so proud, did all he could I got a full scholarship to Greenwood for my Undergraduate, and Erebor after for my Graduate. Ada picked a house and Mother and my Sisters refused to move. So we went alone and they did what they wanted. Everything after was all due to me in their eyes.”

He stole another glance, “About the text-.”

You exhaled in a soft tremble, “You didn’t know I don’t blame you, if you still..”

His hand reached out to slide around yours as he locked his eyes with yours at a light, “I love you, and I am eternally sorry. I should have brought it to you I never should have assumed you would ever do that. And if you’ll still have me I’ll do everything I can do to make it up to you.”

Flashing him a weak smile you rested your head on his bicep curling your arms around his with your fingers weaving between his. “You don’t mind if it’s just the kids, my Ada and their Fathers on my side do you?”

He smiled at you, “Not at all. In fact I would prefer it.” Raising your hand to kiss your knuckles, “I have to ask, when did you ask my Grandfather to blacklist them?”

“When I got accepted to college, decades ago. King Thranduil insisted when he heard about them.”

“I owe you something else as well.” Your eyes rose to meet his, “I will never, ever ask you to do anything concerning them again. I had no clue.” You smiled for a moment and rested your head back down again keeping it there until you got back to the hotel.

..

Retuning up to your room Thorin set your bag down beside his removing his tie to raise you in a tight hug setting you down in his lap on the couch as Dwalin sent yet another update to the Durins who were frantically trying to finish cooking the meal and preparing the party as Thorin snuggled with you relaxing at your instant forgiveness. 

Bilbo sat down sitting sideways facing you with a comforting pat on your knee as your stomach growled again, “You should have seen my Cousin Lobelia at our service.” 

Just the mention of her name drew a cringe from Dwalin as he pointed, “Don’t even start with me on that woman.” Your smile returned as Bilbo shared the dirtiest details soon bringing out your giggles before you were helped to your feet at the word of the party being ready.

One where you were pleasantly greeted and welcomed by all the Durins with more and more stories of all the difficult in-laws they’ve had to face before King Thranduil entered heading for you. Giving you a comforting hug and peck on the forehead after hearing from Legolas what you’d endured, remaining as long as he could joining the Durins in ensuring you were calmed and contently fed when he finally had to leave after another tight hug.

Two more days you showed Bilbo around as your men worked, with your nights spent lovingly with Thorin who did all he could to cater to and dote on you through your private time. Before you were finally able to return home where you were greeted by your loving brood as you mentally informed your Father about what had happened and your decision about the children that he happily passed on. 

Months passed quickly and soon enough you were happily taking a short walk down the aisle with an impossibly loving and supportive crowd around you. With neither side feeling any sort of loss in numbers from the lack of your feminine relatives absences as all the countless Elven Royals you had befriended, along with their relatives and acquaintances through them had packed your side with countless allies of your own matching the might of your Durin Groom’s side.

Happily Married the pair of you enjoyed your brief yet incredibly loving honeymoon, though not nearly as much as the day you learned it had brought a new set of bairns to add to your already massive broods.


	7. Sleepwalking Pies

With the loud blaring of Love in an Elevator your eyes shot open with a deep groan muffled by the large pillow over your head, your hand broke free from the blanket and pillow to silence the screaming alarm your Cousin had bought you. Breaking free from your tangled sheets you heard a deep chuckle over the sound of a skillet being taken off of a burner in the apartment next door as you mumbled, “Why in hell…Just buy me a foghorn…”  
Standing with another groan you moved to head to the bathroom letting out a squeak at your foot crashing into an overturned chair, gripping your foot taking in a slow breath gently lowering it over the chair continuing your path to your bathroom to get ready for work. Carefully putting everything back into place before you left after the brief breakfast, you locked your apartment heading for the elevator doing your best not to ogle the handsome man from next door, focusing on the files you’d been sent home with to complete and memorize. The latest in a long string of weight your job had added to your plate drawing back an old habit from your childhood, sleep walking. Bringing on the occurrence of your furniture being flipped over when you wake up along with random bruises and nearly broken toes.  
Another soft chuckle drew your nerves higher as your hot neighbor/coworker shifted a bit closer to you eyeing you with a growing smile nearly purring, “You don’t like your new alarm clock?”  
Your pulse spiked when your eyes rose to meet those heartbreakingly blue eyes contained in the tall toned body nearly always wrapped perfectly in well tailored suits you couldn’t dream of ever affording. Nearly always leading you to wondering why someone with that budget would choose to stay here in these apartments, with impossibly thin walls that have led you to sharing more than a few movies with him, along with unintentionally jumping in on a few arguments over the phone on both sides of the wall.  
“My Cousin bought it for me. Didn’t know it would be that loud sorry.”  
He chuckled again, “Not a problem.” He stepped closer glancing over your shoulder stealing a glance at the papers that had drawn your attention again. “Thomas put you on that account? What’s this ten accounts he’s got you on now?”  
You nodded, “The cereal one is nearly finished though.” Giving him another quick smiling glance.  
“So are you still free Saturday for the movie?”  
You blinked and glanced up at him again, “I’m sorry, what about a movie?”  
He smirked down at you with another quiet chuckle, “Um, you asked me out last night.”  
You blinked again hoping the ground would just drop from out under you leaving you plummeting into an endless black hole, “Was, was I here when I said it?”  
He chuckled again slightly louder this time, “We were in the mail room.”  
“No, that,” You flicked the file closed and drew in a quick breath shifting to face him, brushing your bangs from your face as his smile grew again, nearly drew a squeak from you as his eyes sparkled at you driving your voice into a squeaking whisper, “I wasn’t wearing T-Rex shorts was I?”  
He nodded, “And matching socks.”  
Your face turned a soft shade of pink and you mumbled, “Of Course I was.”  
He chuckled again, “Why do I feel like I’m missing something?”  
You drew in a quick breath, “I haven’t really been sleeping.”  
“I’ve noticed, and checking your mail at strange hours of the night. Are you expecting a package or something?”  
“When I don’t get enough sleep I sleepwalk. I can hold whole conversations without remembering.”  
“you normally head to the mail room?”  
You glanced away starting your walk through the open elevator doors as he followed closely behind, doing your best not to reveal he was the reason you would walk down there being the first place you’d first met and where you’d usually catch him when he finally came back from work. “It’s weird I know. I’m gonna have to add another lock to my door.”  
“So does that mean you don’t want to go out on Saturday?”  
“I-,” Your answer broke as your foot slid down the front steps causing Thorin to curl his arms around you pulling you against his chest setting you down gently as you bit your lip trying to contain your giggling drawing another deep chuckle from him, “No, Saturday’s good.”  
His smile grew curling his arm around your back again leading you safely through a crowd passing you, “Good, and as for your sleepwalking if you like I’ll keep an eye out for any more of your wanderings.” Drawing in a breath before his words spilled from him, “I hoped you liked me, it is fitting I suppose you’d ask me out there, it’s where we first met. Honestly that first time, I’d gone down to see if the apartment listings I’d sent for had arrived yet, then I spotted you unlocking the mailbox next to mine.” You glanced up catching his flash of a nervous smirk at you as his fingers curled tighter around your waist with his thumb gently stroking circles into your back. “Strange to admit but you really are the only reason I didn’t leave. So when you asked me out, I was more than thrilled. I’ve tried to talk to you at work but Thomas is nearly always around barking orders at you. I really don’t know how you’ve put up with him for so long.”  
Your arms curled tighter around the files in your hands securing them before your chest, “I’m used to it, he’s not the worst manager I’ve had, more vocal than most but still not the worst. Other than that job’s perfect.”  
His arm shifted as he followed you onto the bus, claiming the seat beside you claiming your hand to curl his around when you laid the files flat on your lap smiling at you again, “I’m glad you like it so much, you’re really great at it.” Smiling at you again and clearing his throat before forcing his attention back with a clearing of his throat, “For future reference, how am I supposed to know if you’re sleep walking or not?”  
“Ask me if I want pie.”  
He chuckled, “Pie?”  
“I’m not a fan of pie unless I’m sleeping apparently.”  
His thumb stroked the back of your hand again as he clutched it firmer, “I’ll keep an ear out for you and lure you back up with pie then. Though you didn’t fight me when I offered to walk you back up. So there might not be a need for pie.”  
“I didn’t do anything embarrassing did I?”  
His smile grew at your timid glance, “Nothing embarrassing, just asked me out, you let me walk you up, gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek.” He chuckled again at your cheeks darkening again, his hand released yours to curl around your back while he leaned in to kiss your cheek whispering, “Trust me I wanted to kiss you back, but you darted back in your apartment, and you did this adorable giggling squeak after you closed your door.” You groaned rubbing your forehead, his hand rose claiming yours lowering it back to your lap to gently kiss your cheek again. He nodded his head to the side, “Our stop.”   
Happily he led the way inside smirking from his arm still curled around your waist, remembering all those morning trips to work he never seemed to be able to claim the seat beside you, always having to keep is distance with someone else claiming your side or attention. Dropping his grip arriving at your floor reluctantly leaving your side stealing smiling glances whenever he could.  
Once again you’d spent the day and the start of the night leaving you riding up the elevator in your apartment building shortly after stumbling into your apartment, dropping your things and heading into your kitchen groaning when you noticed your empty fridge. Closing the door and heading for bed grabbing a granola bar only to pause opening it at the knock at your front door. Walking over to open it revealing Thorin with a large smile and a bundle of colorful flowers, “I heard Thomas asked you to work on Saturday, thought we could have our date tonight?”  
Your smile grew as you collected the flowers from him and accepted his hand, “What did you have in mind?”  
Leading you next door to his place your lips parted at the candlelit table covered in food, that he led you over to closing the door behind you. He helped you into your chair before claiming his, through the meal your smiles grew to the point your cheeks ached while you shared the details of your lives after delving into your hectic days. Helping him clean up after while he chose a movie to watch stealing another chance to have his arm around you, smiling at your laughter through the comedy and walking you to the door with a slightly dimming smile, “I’ll keep an ear out for you, try to get some sleep.”  
You nodded smiling up at him stepping closer to him drawing another sparkle in his eyes as he smiled again lowering himself chuckling as you said, “I still don’t really like pie.”  
His hand rose to cup your cheek through the gentle kiss before lowering to his side again when the kiss ended, “Neither do I.” Holding his door open for you and offering the flowers again when you went back to yours, smiling again through wishing each other good night and doing his best to contain his chuckle at the muffled giggling squeak he’d heard through the wall again.   
Changing from your dress into your normal pair of shorts, high socks and over sized shirt shoving yourself into your thick covers drifting off to sleep. Thorin’s smile stayed on his face pulling out of his clothes into his normal pair of sweats for bed, stretching out after setting his alarm. Closing his eyes replaying his time with you, falling asleep soon after only to have his eyes open again hearing your locks clicking after a few clunks coming from your apartment.   
Throwing the covers off of him and rushing out to go after you. Spotting you as he exited his apartment, rushing over to the elevator slamming his hand into the edge of the closing door making it open again shooting you a smirk. Eyeing your knotted hair and sleepy smile realizing your eyes dimmer than they normally were with he irises dilated nearly hiding their impossible color before dropping his gaze across those tantalizing legs of yours before locking his eyes with yours again through your flirtatious smirk, “I was just looking for you.”  
His smirk grew even lager, “You wouldn’t happen to want some pie, would you?”  
His smile broke free growing at your giggling squeak accepting his hand allowing him to lead you back to his apartment after refusing to go back to yours. Heading inside yours to grab your keys and lock it before taking you to his where he did his best to get you into his bed, finally settling on joining you at you with your adamant claim you wouldn’t sleep unless he joined you. Settling down with a chuckle allowing you to curl his arms tightly around you before slipping off to sleep after mumbling something about pie.  
The soft sound of a piano playing signaled a heavy weight behind you to lean across your back to silence his alarm drawing a grumble from you at the heat from his body leaving yours causing you to turn and scoot closer to him earning a sleepy chuckle through hugging you.  
“Did I knock on your door?” Tilting your head back giving him a slightly pleading glance.  
He smiled at you, “No, got you out of the elevator. You refused to go back to yours and to let me take the couch.” He kissed your forehead, “We should get ready.”  
Your hand sliding around his neck made him stop his rising to look at you and lean into the kiss you raised yourself up for, breaking after a few moments for him to say, “You said something last night though.”  
“What’s that?” His smirk drawing you to blush.  
“That you were looking for me. I think the other night you had been looking for me as well, since we ran into each other in the mail room so often.” His lips met yours for a gentle kiss, “I used to make at least three trips, just to run into you.” Kissing you again then breaking to whisper, “Including the other night.” Through his chuckle he kissed you, laying flat above you when you pulled him closer to you, wrapping him between your legs sliding your hands across his chest and back through the loving kiss eventually ending with a rushed breakfast and jumping onto the bus just before it was going to leave.


	8. The Boss

Gripping a plate you nearly burst into flame, if you had the power, with your glare as the man who you’d just thrown, yes literally thrown, from your Grandfather’s restaurant. Growling under your breath you took three steps closer to the door and chucked it causing it to shatter on the newly reshut door the man who had tried to enter again issuing another round of shouts as you locked the door behind him and turned to your chuckling Cousin Faramir who said in thick Gondorian, _“The Durins aren’t going to like that.”_

You scoffed replying, _“Then the Durins can come down and ask themselves. I won’t barter with their knockoff prospects.”_

He chuckled watching as you cleaned up the mess as you heard the Dwarf on the other side of the door raising his phone to his ear returning to his car with a deep scowl on his face while you returned to the kitchens to finish scrubbing the counters wiping the tears that had slid down your cheeks. The funeral for your Grandfather had barely ended a few hours ago and rather than return home to mourn and turn into the jellyfish your broken heart seemed determined to turn you into you decided to return here. Back to work scrubbing and cleaning trying to remember your balance and foundation to keep on breathing.

Thickly coated in sweat you passed a group of suits still not bearing the Durin blue eyes approaching you in the parking lot. Forming a V you sighed dropping your purse on the hood of your car turning to accept the hand of the same man you’d thrown out earlier, before gripping it, giving it a quick tug before gripping his ear firmly drawing shocked looks from the Dwarves behind him as you drew his face closer to yours saying, **“Let me make this perfectly clear. I own the Goat now. I buried my Grandfather this morning and I’m really not in the most stable of moods right now, so unless you want me to drag you by the ear back to your Boss, you tell him that I will speak with a Durin, and only a Durin. Your kin was very respectful to my Grandfather and if they expect any entrance into my property again they will show me the same. Now you take your friends and you get back in your cars and drive off like a good little errand boy and deliver the message or so help me I will burn this building to the ground taking every deal mine and your kin have formed with it.”** Your hand released his ear in a soft shove sending him back to his friends and turning to grab your purse and climb in your car for the drive home.

Not even glancing back you drove home to bathe and change before dropping onto your bed for another painful night of dreaming rising only to start the process over again. Exhaling shakily you eyed the lingering bruise along your left side from the car crash that took your Grandfather from you, a hit and run that would haunt you for the rest of your life. Easing your arms through your sweater after you pulled your hair back into a long ponytail and eased the sweater down to cover the thin tank top over your favorite jeans. The familiar layers somewhat easing the blinding pain of the one face you knew you’d be aching to see, bending down you grabbed your favorite heeled boots to pull on over your long socks. Curling your hand around the handle to your purse brushing the short strips of hair around your face behind your ears on your way back to your car.

.

Parking in your usual spot a familiar style of car came into view on your walk to the front door as  a tall suited figure turned to face you. The elderly man with his long grey hair pulled back in a single braid with his large beard contained with silver bands holding it straight across his chest turned to you with sparkling blue eyes that dripped with an old pain recognizing you from the distance. A mirror image of the woman he’d lost his chance to be with, the love of his life he foolishly cast aside landing the pair of them in the arms of others they shared their lives, a face he’d never thought he’d see again. With walking closer his smile grew as a name he’d long since uttered left his lips, **“Jewel.”**

Stopping before him your hand found his for a firm shake, **“Jaqiearae actually.”**

His lips parted remembering the pair of them selecting that name for future children they would have before he nodded, **“Of course, I’m sorry you just look so much like her.”**

You forced a smile on your face, **“Pops used to say the same thing.”**

His smile dimmed while his hand patted the back of yours still fixed in his handshake, **“I am truly sorry about that. Had we heard we would have been there with you through this.”**

You nodded, **“Thank you.”** Pulling back your hand to your side when he released it.

A smirk slid back on his face, **“You managed to frighten one of my best men.”**

**“He started it.”**

Thror chuckled, **“I don’t doubt that. We weren’t aware the Goat was being passed on through the family. I didn’t know your Mother had any children.”**

**“It’s alright, not a lot of people do she passed so early on no one really got a chance to have me fawned over properly.”**

He chuckled again following as you unlocked the front door and let him inside, **“True. I know I would have been around. So you’re just owning the place?”**

**“And cooking for the time being. Gerard left when Pops died, taking most of the staff with him. So it’s just me and four other waiters along with my two Cousins, so customers will surely be lacking. Apparently my sudden appearance from school, out of nowhere didn’t sit well with the staff or give them comfort they wouldn’t lose their jobs.”**

He chuckled again sitting in his normal booth across from you, **“Seems they managed the same result either way. But I do have to say, you spoke with my guys about a deal your Pops and I had, where we didn’t have any. This, in fact is the one shop we don’t have one with. Merely just an agreement to have this as neutral ground and just our usual place to have our meals.”**

You smirked, **“That was the deal I was referring to.”**

He chuckled again, **“If you’re willing I would like to continue that deal, and possibly add some extra time so we might get to know you better?”**

You locked your eyes with his, **“We?”**

His smile grew as he accepted his usual drink from Faramir before he left, **“My family. They’ve heard a fair bit about Jewel from me and they’ll be eager to see if you’re like her.”**

..

Through the following week you completed the few redecorations and repairs your tiff with the Durin’s henchman had left allowing you and your shaky staffing schedule to open the Goat for merely the lunch and dinner shift without being able to staff the early mornings as well. Call after call had left the former staff still unwilling to answer your Cousin’s calls with you mainly filling in the gaps after you had managed to call one of the cooks you had met in your time away at school who would gratefully take the job. Bilbo Baggins thankfully swooped in, very gratefully, with his four Cousins, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippen who’s restaurant had been taken by his Cousin Lobelia and all over a great spoon debacle.

Easing them through the menu and what would be expected of them working there came easily, giving you plenty of time getting them settled in your guest house, one of the few drawbacks. But together they were sure they could afford their own place in no time, but if they were able to work together with you the way you did when you were I school then it wouldn’t be a problem at all and you certainly wouldn’t mind sharing the empty house with them. Reopening night came with Boromir opening the door for the already waiting customers while you leaned against the wall in the hall outside the kitchens, just out of sight from the customers sliding your fingers over the tight black dress you had slid into. The usual simple dress code for waitresses, paired with your favorite matching black Elvish heels that were ridiculously comfortable, simple red lipstick and minimal eyeliner around your painfully purple eyes seeming even brighter under your Raven hair and the dark liner. Standing from the wall you locked eyes with Faramir who shot you a supportive wink as you flicked your long sleekly curled ponytail across your back before going to the first table to collect the first order.

Just walking in a table filled with tall Dwarves in immaculate suits eyed you as their waitress took their order. One in particular still had his eyes trained on you through all of your movements, leaving only the glowing blue glistening eyes as his calling card before he got called away. Making sure to leave his portion on the table and brush past you sliding the tip in the hidden pocket in the seams along the front of your hips he’d noticed you slip a tip in earlier while he flashed you a brief wink through his turn to leave while he added his outer coat before disappearing into the night. One by one Durin Blue eyes passed through all night, each leaving their usual ridiculously large tips before they left, with the few who got the chance to speak with you spending all the time they could flirting. Especially one that could pass as the doppelganger for the one who’d slipped you the tip earlier.

Sternly strutting in at the side of a tall bald Dwarf wider than him with a deeper resting glare both claiming Thror’s normal table without half a glance at you until you passed holding two trays of food. Eyeing the doppelganger’s suit and the darker shade to his long pulled back hair through your path past him before feeling them shift to watch you hand out the orders with large smiles. Then returning to their table noting the light in their eyes as you stopped before them sliding the trays flat behind your back held with both of your arms and crossed your ankles glancing at them  both. The pair of them slipped their drink orders before tensing and straightening up as more tall Dwarves in suits passed around you filling the rest of the table while the eldest of them, Thror paused at your side resting his hand on your cheek saying, **“You look incredible.”** Leaving a gentle peck on your cheek before claiming his seat and you took the rest of their drink orders before going to punch them in the system. Barely a few minutes later you returned after the elder had informed them you were the owner leading to soft chuckles as Dwalin and Thorin both chuckled imagining you throwing Drarnn out the door on his back.

Slipping around them quietly they only spotted brief flashes of your wrist before you informed them their usual would be right up leading Thorin turning to say, **“I don’t have a usual.”**

Turning back to him his face dropped as you shot him a large grin, **“I know. I hear you try something new each time. I picked for you.”** Before turning to head back to the kitchen as a smirk slid on his face while the Dwarves chuckled around him.

Thror glanced at his Grandson, **“I’m sure you’ll have the best meal of all of us.”**

Fili chuckled, **“Or she’ll bring you what Uncle Fenrir had just to see if you have similar taste.”**

Thorin, **“Fenrir was here?”**

Kili chuckled, **“Said something about a bombshell, don’t think he knew who she was though.”**

Fili glanced at Thror, **“You’re sure we’re not related?”**

Thror chuckled, **“No, none of you are related to her.”**

…

Three painfully lonely birthdays later you woke alone under the same pile of blankets, work had picked up and the woekers who’d abandoned you fought and begged to get their jobs back without luck as you’d filled the staff with more of your Hobbit contacts from school who had recently moved out to Erebor. All more than willing to go above and beyond for you and eased in seamlessly with the few Elven workers that mostly filled in the earlier shifts. Climbing out from under the pile you changed for work and went down to your car before groaning, remembering the night before your car had died on you. Turning around you changed into a pair of jeans and t shirt pulling on your sneakers and started the walk to work. _This would be so much easier if the guys hadn’t moved out_. Your eyes adjusted in the dark as you remembered having to set your alarm for nearly an hour earlier just to get to work on time.

Finally at work you unlocked the door and let the guys in when they got there right after you had changed back. Reaching lunch time, when you shut down for an hour, the Durins lingered past the time, as usual, enjoying the privacy as you finished your meals. Once again Thorin’s eyes lingered on you, waiting until you had sat at the bar with your meal and the piece of cake or pie the Hobbits were trying out that you normally shared with him. Three years he’d pined over you and watched as you mourned and settled, giving you space and timid friendship through it as you had settled into a friendly demeanor that slipped into bouts of random flirtation with the younger Durins, but normally in response to theirs.

Moving closer his eyes slid over you as they normally did only this time noting the shoes you’d removed sliding your aching feet along the bar on the stool along with the circles threatening to grow under your eyes. Sliding onto the stool at your side you smiled up at him sliding the plate with the chocolate cake slice on it with a fork there waiting for him. Smiling in return he raised the fork adding a bites worth to it asking, **“Long morning? I didn’t see your car outside.”**

Your eyes met his as you swallowed your mouthful, **“You wouldn’t happen to know a good mechanic and body shop would you?”** His brow rose, **“My car died last night. Had to walk in.”**

His body froze before he swallowed the cake laying down the fork on the plate, turning to face you fully with a stern expression, **“What?”**

You sighed, **“Got home last night and it just gave out. Hoped it’d at least last till payday.”**

He exhaled rubbing his forehead failing to hold in his low growling breath, **“When’s that?”**

You nodded, **“Just a few days then my check comes through and I can have it fixed.”**

**“You have pictures of it?”**

You nodded pulling them up on your phone and handing it to him making his muscles tense even more, **“Not much but it used to get me from point A to B.”**

Thorin’s pocket buzzed making you turn as he smiled at you, **“I sent it to my phone. Give me your address and the keys?”**

You rested your chin in your hand, **“And just why would I give you those?”**

He smirked, **“Because. You’ve spent years taking care of us now, we can’t have you missing work over something we can fix.”**

Sighing you scribbled down your address on a napkin and slid it to him along with your car key, **“Fine, just send me the bill after.”**

He smirked again calling over one of the non-Durin members in an equally as ridiculous suit passing him the address and key after copying it down for himself and giving him the orders to have taken to their body shop for repairs. Watching as the Dwarf bowed his head and left as Thorin curled his hand around your lower leg drawing your eyes back to him as he rested your foot on his lap, using the empty spot on the footrest on your stool for his own foot leaning back while he purred, **“You’re not listening. We’re handling this. Just sit back and relax. We’ll handle everything.”**

You smirked at him, **“Really, including rubbing my feet?”**

His smirk grew firmly rubbing his thumbs and palms working out the knots, **“You walked to work, you deserve some pampering. Keep eating, relax.”**

Rolling your eyes you grabbed your plate and continued to eat your meal as he rubbed your feet and lower legs while you struggled to contain the pleased hums you wanted to let out. **“If this whole Durin thing doesn’t work out you could always be a masseuse.”**

He chuckled softly sending you another sparkling gaze, **“Only if you’re my only client.”**

Finishing your other leg you drew it back and slid the cake in front of him again as he chuckled, **“Feel better at least?”**

You nodded, **“Just a pity I have four more hours till my shift is over.”**

He chuckled again filling his fork, **“Give me a call I’ll drop by and give you another massage.”**

Chuckling softly you reached over claiming a bite of the cake making his smile grow, **“You and I both know you rarely don’t get called away after the cake is gone.”**

The buzzing in his pocket drew a groan from him while he rose to his feet after glancing at the message, resting his hand on the counter after stealing another bite he gently kissed your cheek, **“We’ll handle your car. Don’t worry about it. I’ll be back later, and if you want that massage I’ll get there.”**

..

Hours had passed barely feeling like any time at all before a familiar smirk came into view, Thorin joined your side on your trip back to the kitchens, with a set of keys he dangled before you saying, **“It’ll be a few days so you can borrow one of ours**.” He shifted sideways pointing out through the large window purring against your ear, **“Yours is the blue one.”** He pulled back locking his eyes with yours, **“Thought you might like to try one out for yourself.”** Firing a wink at you after kissing your cheek and purring, **“Keep my posted on that massage.”**

Watching him walk away the knot in your stomach grew through your masked groan trying to focus back on work only to have his purring voice run back through your mind yet again driving up the heat inside you.

Day by day the Durins smirked watching you climb out of their car, each knowing exactly whose it was without ever mentioning it though the thick scent of pine needles gave you a clue as to which Durin was purposely carpooling to ensure you had gotten there and back safely. All while Thorin’s smirks and flirtation grew as his dreams of you being together had grown closer to reality. A fantasy that dimmed slightly the day he had to hand you back the keys to your beat up old car claiming his again. The knot in your stomach, lingering heat and now the near defeated expression that flashed across his face passing him the keys left you with only one option. You had to do something about this. Years he’d flirted and you couldn’t just leave it at fantasy anymore, if it ended up being a one night stand you didn’t care, but at least you’d have the night. So once again through his stroll over you drew the courage as he claimed his fork to taste the new dessert as you glanced at him, **“So I was wondering.”**

His eyes rose to meet yours with a bright gaze, **“Hmm?”**

**“I um, I was wondering if you could help me move some furniture.”**

His brows rose as he swallowed trying to contain his smirk, **“How many guys did you need?”**

**“Just you. It’s only a few things. And there’d be food after if you get hungry.”**

He nodded, **“Sure, when?”**

His eyes trailed your eyes dropping to your fork as you tapped it on your plate, **“Is tonight alright, after I get off work?”**

**“Not a problem. I’ll change after the cake and meet you at your place.”**

You nodded trying to act calm, **“Sounds good.”**

.

Returning home you showered and changed into jeans and a tank top in case you had lost your nerve before choosing some furniture you could move as well before starting a meal in your slow cooker. Finishing as the doorbell rang bringing you to your front door that revealed the still smirking Durin in far more casual jeans and a t shirt you weren’t even certain he’d actually owned. Eyeing him up and down Thorin chuckled, **“I do have casual clothes too.”** Strolling in past you taking a look around with an approving smile at your nice house before turning back to you after you’d closed and locked the door again. His smirk grew eyeing your figure as well before asking, **“So, what did you need moved?”**

Drawing in a breath your eyes locked with his making you chuckle softly causing his smile to grow, **“I um, about that. There isn’t really any furniture to move.”** His brow rose, **“I just, wasn’t sure how to ask you over.”**

His smirk grew after wetting his lips, **“So, when you said we’d be moving furniture you meant what exactly?”**

**“Sex.”**

His smirk deepened as he nodded through the sparkles shooting through his eyes at you, **“Anything you need me to pick up or do you have everything?”**

**“What exactly would you need past a box of condoms?”**

Chuckling softly he replied, **“Just that, normally, unless there was some sort of foreplay involved.”** He wet his lips again cautiously moving closer to you, **“So, right to it, or, something?”**

Drawing in a shaky breath you pressed against the back of your couch as his eyes trailed over you again while they darkened, **“Right to it is good.”**

**“And which furniture were you planning on us moving?”**

Your body tensed, **“If you’re going to-.”**

He steps closer to you and dropped his voice to a low purr, **“I’m asking, here, bedroom, kitchen table-“** your grip on his collar silenced his words as your lips crashed into his, soon met with his body pressing against yours through his hand tilting your head back allowing him to deepen it with a soft breathy moan as your fingers slid his the base of his shirt up to remove it.

Tearing his lips away his hands left your body to pull his shirt off and drop it before crashing his lips back into yours gripping your thighs as he did to sit you on the back of the couch and releasing a muffled chuckle as your legs wrapped around him drawing him closer while your hands slid over his bare back and torso feeling his body flex and shift through his blind trip around the couch to lay you down.

Layer after layer a trail was left up to the rug beside your bed where the trip had ended with him  on all fours above you breaking the kiss to make sure this was what you wanted before his lips hungrily found your skin again at your confirmation. Inch by inch he kissed and touched all of you making sure your every desire was seen to before you slid free from his grip drawing a chuckle from him as you said, **“Come on we have to eat.”**

He eyed your naked form before him with a growing smirk, **“You are delicious, come here then.”**

You giggled and replied, **“I meant food.”** Gripping his ankles making him chuckle again when you pulled him to the end of the bed allowing him to stand, lift you and curl your legs around his middle while his growing arousal bumped against your stomach, **“I know what you meant.”** Playfully nipping at your neck making you giggle again and grip his now loose braid and pulled it back making him chuckle again.

**“Fine, we’ll have sex in the kitchen, but then we’re eating.”**

Smiling larger your hand released his hair through his next crashing kiss as he turned to grab the condom box then head to the kitchen. Walking in he eyed the room trying to pin you against the wall until you shook your head, **“I want you on the chair.”**

Smirking again through his rumbling chuckle he followed your orders tearing open a protective layer and adding it, **“Anything you want.”** Then leaning forward to lick one of your nipples as you rose to take him in making you chuckle again before sinking and curling around him through his arm gripping you tightly to help guide you how he wanted to take you before eventually finding yourselves on the table panting as his lips slowly brushed along your next exhaling from his climax in his halfway blanketing position above you. Giggling again at his grumble when you tried to move him you tried to lift him as he playfully went dead weight above you until you said between giggles, **“Come on, we gotta eat. Food.”**

Chuckling softly he rose to pull out of you and slide you into his lap after you brought over the slow cooker, spoons and bowls before purring against your ear, **“Eat up, after this we’re going back to bed.”**

Giggling again you rolled your eyes, **“If I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to kill me. I do have to work tomorrow you know.”**

Grumbling his arms gripped you tighter, **“Fine, we’ll just have to pick this up tomorrow then, if you’re not too tired.”** Kissing along your neck and collarbone.

**“There’s gonna be a tomorrow then?”**

His fingers rose to turn your chin to face him, **“Tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after, can’t do it Wednesday, but the day after..”**

His voice trailed off as his kisses started again while you giggled, **“And what’s on Wednesday?”**

He smirked locking eyes with you as you leaned back resting your arms around his shoulders, **“I have dinner plans with the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever met.”**

You giggled again, playing along, **“Oh, and how does she feel about you spending the rest of the week with me?”**

His arms pulled you closer against his chest, **“She’ll be fine with it.”** Pressing another kiss on your lips through your muffled giggle. Breaking the kiss his lips found your cheek again before purring, **“It’s just you Bunanunne. Where did you want to eat?”**

 **“Anywhere I don’t have to cook or clean.”** Making him laugh before lifting you in his arms.

**“Deal, let’s get back to bed so you can rest.”**

..

Barely after falling asleep Thorin’s screaming phone woke you up earning a groan from both of you before you slid under the covers from his grip to grab his phone and slide it towards Thorin’s searching hand. Then sliding back to your warm spot as he curled across your back again answering the phone in near unintelligible grunts before leaving his phone on the bedside table. Giggling softly you snuggled back together falling asleep again until your alarm woke you tearing you from your dreams finding yourself alone and brushing your hair free from your face before climbing out trying not to focus on your aching muscles entering the shower. Drying off you sighed pulling on your fresh underwear and pulled your hair back in a ponytail and flinched when a pair of hands slid across your middle. Thorin chuckled softly, **“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. Went shopping to make you breakfast.”** Pulling back he gave a soft grow kissing your neck again, **“Right after work I’m taking that dress off of you.”** Turning you to kiss you, **“Come on let’s get you fed.”** Helping you into your dress and heels before leading you to the kitchen to eat.

.

Days passed with Thorin curling around you whenever possible before his work with his family got busier leading to a growing distance between you. After a week of not seeing each other a sudden visit into your restaurant went coldly even against his best wishes, though he knew all this was to keep you safe though this bubbling war. Orcs and Dwarves had battled for ages and yet another round was coming and he had to keep you safe, he only hoped you would still be there and willing to give him another chance on the other side of this.

Claiming their usual table the Durin’s phones rang calling them all away, including Thorin who reluctantly left after flashing you a timid smile before claiming a gentle kiss, **“I promise, after all this with my family is over it’ll get better.”**

You nodded and watched as they filed out before you got back to work before noticing a bag left in the Durin’s booth causing you to mumble, “Damnit Thorin.” Heading back towards the bar you locked eyes with Boromir, “Can you cover for me?”

He nodded, “Not a problem, go get loverboy.”

You rolled your eyes grabbing the bag and your purse before heading to your car and opening the gps app Thorin linked to his car, granting you the password in case you ever needed to find him, along with the condition of you accepting a car identical to theirs so he could find yours as well, finally giving him the chance to get rid of that so called death trap you were driving. Your brows pressed together when you saw where his car was, the middle of nowhere out by the old warehouse town. Driving out that way you dimmed your glow and shut off your car watching as a tall figure was drug out of the trunk of a car and shoved towards the abandoned building as you pulled on the jeans you had tucked in your purse along with the sneakers there as well before stupidly going inside the building when you recognized a familiar set of voices shouting.

Slipping in the back door the pile of kicking bodies fought against their binds as one of them was shoved into a chair, who with the bag being torn from his head was revealed to be Thorin whose eyes landed straight on yours through a rope net and a stack of barrels. The smack across his face caused his gaze to leave you giving you a chance to try and slip away to call Thror as they shouted at him between blows. Crouched down you crawled quietly with your eyes on the ground until you softly squeaked at your head slamming into a metal switch. Gripping your head your eyes turned to the group of Orcs now staring at you with growing scowls before they moved closer cocking their guns causing you to stammer sliding backwards before climbing to your feet and tripping over a hidden lever tangled in the rope net dropping you to your stomach before you rose to untangle your foot. Jerking and tugging on it your foot came loose with a loud metal creak as a giant row of nail guns fell sideways causing the Dwarves’ eyes to widen and Thorin to cause his chair to fall over as the others took cover when the giant nails started flying taking out all the orcs inside before the ones from outside rushed in and fell.

Standing you walked around the firing machine without finding any way to shut it off until you ran to the corner wall, and killed the power switch to the building causing the building to fall into an eerie silence as darkness claimed it. Drawing a shaky breath you stumbled over to Thorin making him jump until you said, **“Just me.”**

He exhaled again before asking, **“What are you doing here?”**

**“One of you forgot your bag.”**

His eyes met yours in the darkened room as he let out a soft chuckle before his eyes fell to your hands fumbling to undo his hands, you managed to undo one before his hand made you jump as it landed on your cheek gently, **“Breathe.”**

Shakily you replied as a tear rolled down your cheek, **“Thought I was.”**

Reaching back he tore the rope from his bound wrist before untying his ankles and pulled you into his lap hugging you tightly running his hands across your cheek softly, **“Just breathe, we’re gonna get you out of here alright?”** You nodded against his chest trying to hold back a sniffle as he scooted closer to Dwalin who wiggled his way over to be unbound and then rose to help untie the others as Thorin held you closely then lifted you up to carry you to his car, ordering one of the others to drive your car back.

Sitting you down in the passenger seat his hands landed on your cheeks locking his eyes with yours, **“Just breathe, I’m going to talk to Dwalin, you wait here alright, then we’ll go to my place ok?”** You nodded, **“Gloin’ll wait with you.”** Turning he nodded at his Cousin patting him on the back and giving you a backward glance as he crossed the lot to speak with Dwalin. Watching them you eyes his loose and knotted hair hanging over the back of his torn and bloody shirt with a cut still bleeding before your eyes shifted over the equally as bloody group mumbling, **“I am a terrible rescue party.”**

Gloin chuckled softly, **“No you’re not. You should have seen my Brother Oin, deaf as a post, wanna know why?”** Timidly you shook your head as his eyes lit up through his friendly smile, **“Got stuck, sort of like you did. We were supposed to be stealthy but his foot got jammed in a missing floorboard and he fell knocking free a cannon, it was loud, and took out half the building when the supporting beam took the full blast. Went off right near his head, but we all managed to stumble free. Sort of a Durin tradition, we all have our fumbles the first time around.”** He drew in a quick breath sneaking a glance at Thorin before moving closer, **“In fact, Thorin’s we were on this yacht and he ended up butt naked dangling from his ankle until we managed to free him.”**

Unable to fight the image of Thorin naked, dangling with a scowl and his arms crossed you couldn’t help but giggle causing the Dwarf in question’s smile to grow as he approached, **“Feeling better?”** His eyes went to Gloin catching his avoiding glance, **“You did not tell her the yacht story!”**

Gloin smirked, **“Just the ending.”** Their eyes shifted back to you as your giggles ceased.

Thorin kissed your forehead, **“Let’s get you to bed.”** You nodded sliding your legs inside allowing him to close the door as the Durins split up between cleaning up and driving your car following behind Thorin, whose hand stayed curled in yours through the whole drive.

.

The castle came into view causing your heart to race, making Thorin remind you to breathe again before adding that his family is one of the oldest in the country leading back to the founders. Gently he helped you out of the car and showed you up to his room where you both showered and he helped you into one of his shirts tucking you into bed after Dwalin knocked on the door. And entered with your purse and the bag they had left then left after saying he’d called the restaurant to let them know you were with them and had fallen asleep, with Boromir agreeing to open up tomorrow and claim your shift so you could rest, before Dwalin left you both alone. Through the night Thorin snuggled with you holding you tightly as you both slept, only waking when Thror entered in the morning with a food tray coated in breakfast foods before sitting at your side with a growing smile, **“We owe you a great thanks for you saving our Kin, and this breakfast is just the start.”**

**“You really don’t have to do that. I got tangled and bumped my head it wasn’t anything spectacular.”**

Thror’s smirk grew, **“Has anyone told you about Thorin’s first trip out.”**

Thorin, **“You are not telling her that story!”**

**“Just the ending.”**

Thror, **“Oh but that doesn’t even mention the ostrich.”**

Your eyes landed on Thorin who grumbled and hid his face behind his pillow as you giggled saying, **“Well now I have to hear it.”**

Thror laughed and happily obliged you causing his Grandson to turn bright red as you laughed loudly stirring the other Durins to enter curious about what was happening before they shared their own stories.

All while they all mentally etched down that you had in fact saved them, no matter how ungraceful or unintentional it was and that you would always have them to call on when you were in need. You had done more than they could have dreamed, taking out the leader of the opposing forced ending the war that was soon called to a reluctant peace after when word had spread. For the rest of your life you would be kin, never alone and never unprotected, especially with Thorin publicly claiming himself as yours to his kin raising their pride in what his future Wife had managed to accomplish. Something that had brought another set of nerves for the Dwarf as word had trickled out and you had heard of your supposed future marital status, but that is an entirely different story. One that ironically also involves an ostrich.


	9. Diner

You’d never think moving was hard if you’d never experienced it, but finally you’d managed to find your home in the green city of Erebor. Sure the townhouse in the center of a street where it was surrounded by collapsed buildings from the long since ended war leaving two giant piles of rubble on either side of the house your Grandfather had left you tied in with the diner he normally ran. Dark and dingy standing alone in the rubble, but it was your home now, you eyed the house missing the flag bearing car driving past behind you. Apartments was mainly the life you knew living back in Gondor, not much space for anything but with the small patch of dirt beside it you knew you could make something worth being proud of.  
Walking closer you started working, scrubbing and repairing the outer layer of the house as across the street the Royal Durin clan spoke of their intentions for this street, crammed in the bank the Eldest Prince stretched out a finger as he peered out the window, folding down the blinds watching as the small woman across the street slammed a shovel hard into the near concrete like dirt across the street. Hours they’d been there and all she would have too show for it was overturned dirt with a small mound in the center that as they left he watched as she poured a small cups worth of water over the mound and turned to go inside. Day after day he would return, though after the second day he came far less immaculately dressed, in jeans and a t shirt ready to work in the restoration of the historic bank.  
By day he’d sweat and toil aiding his kin in mending the relic stealing glimpses across the street at the slowly shifting former eyesore now growing closer to being presentable with each day ending with another dose of water for the dirt mound. Word had been spread that the two youngest in line, Princes Dis’ Sons who were deemed as more than a handful, running through nannies left and right. Leaving the only plan to pass them from relative to relative, with their obvious choice being Thorin. Their main agenda behind it to soften him up and get him in the matrimonial and nest building mindset. So each night the passing of custody would happen in the Princes’ one guilty pleasure. As a young boy their Grandfather would always bring him to this one diner where he swore for decades he had spotted an angel, one that he returned in hope of encountering for all these years whenever he could manage.  
Cradling the boys to his chest he set them down somehow triggering their bouncing mood as he eyed the menu, dated and faded with meal hours most of the staff refused to follow, mainly breakfast. One of the main bones of contention among the staff was breakfast with most of the cooks dreading serving it at all for the few who dared order it for no other reason than the new cook’s hatred of the color yellow. Exhausted and ready to collapse the Prince eyed the menu and settled on the largest meal he could spot he knew always used to wake him up as his Nephews eyed the menu and silently confirmed on the one food he knew they would settle on, simultaneously nodding and stating “Waffles!”  
Unable to hold back his smirk he eyed the pair before turning his head and nearly falling out of the booth as the long since missed Angel had returned. Blinking dumbly he froze as the young boys drew her golden eyes and bright smile matching the seemingly endless light pouring form her out towards them as they repeated their order and listed their sided before he finally struggled out his order and watched as you left. Turning around gave him a clear view of the only view of the woman he’d been watching from across the street meaning his Angel had been living in and fixing up the run down building.  
That street had been mostly considered for demolition, a long since put off section of the repairs from a war barely any alive had lived through, yet the rubble remained and those passing by deemed it soul draining, an eyesore and a blight on the once proudly and immaculately crafted Kingdom. But with the effort put in none had dared approach it, until Thorin had chosen the most drawn out task that would surely put off their constant urging to find someone to marry and start a family with. And yet here he sat staring at the woman shifting the bleakest still lingering buildings besides the bank and daily it seemed to lighten while he and dozens toiled without seeming to brighten anything as they drew the stones back together in their former places.  
.  
Night by night they sat enjoying their breakfast as daily he watched her toil alone, tearing at the stubborn earth creating more mounds with no sign of results. At least not until the day he’d nearly given up hope as he gazed at the ruins taking shape around him. Breaking for lunch he stepped outside for some air stealing another glance at your home before moving closer to the sidewalk spotting a small stick with two bright green leaves on it.   
Tingling ran through his body as he eyed you on your knees tearing away at the earth, ruthless and determined only to gently cradle the seeds and bulbs into the holes and gently folding them in after. Turning again each stone he spotted had a different glow to it, giving off gentle pulses at the softest of touch. Slowly his smile grew as his passion for the once hiding place of the ruins had now rekindled a flame each Dwarf aims to feel in their crafts, one that announces their forming the objects they were meant to.  
Growing and pulsing he could finally see what your efforts had done along with his before his dreams turned into what you both couldbring to creation.  
Without a word past his order his heart sank deeper and deeper for you with every drop of water you thanklessly spread across the greedy Dwarvish earth. Glance after glance brought the passing Dwarves to slowly smile more and more spotting the work and love poured into both plots of land. Silently he would appear and wait for glimpses of you watching the growing patch of green and scattered colored buds appearing around the now six inch long seedling proudly bearing leaves now. Though not without struggles to fight through. A not so figurative storm blew through leaving water easing in the bank and with a glance across the street the once proud sapling snapped and drooping painfully.  
Gasping as his first glance upon arrival brought it and the other ripped out and tossed about plants someone or something had ruined to his eye. Driving a stab in his chest deep enough to drive him to cross the street clutching a small stick and a bundle of twine he collected from his work site. Holding a weak hopeful smile he eyed the supported sapling now weakly holding up his plumage for the world to see trying its best not to collapse from its pain from the injury.   
Days had passed and there was no sight of his Angel leading to his abandoning his nightly trip as he made the boys heir waffles himself at his home. Continuing this habit as he also added a splash of water he had snuck on your plants he had gently worked back into their former homes and watered on his lunch breaks.  
But tonight he couldn’t do it, he had to try and see you again, besides, he was out of eggs and did not wish to take the boys shopping. Once again their usual seat was claimed and their waitress appeared but with not trace of you, nearly breaking his heart he eyed the crash of lightning and sheets of rain came down outside and with it brought heartbreak for the boys as their cheer of “Waffles” came with a stern uncaring responce, “We don’t serve breakfast.”  
Blinking his eyes he turned to the woman who shifted readying for the oncoming barrage only to turn as you stumbled and slid through the door soaking wet after parking in the lot outside from your visit for supplies for your home. Flashing a bright smile at the three causing the winds to die down outside while you cheerfully said, “Waffles and the omelet deluxe coming up!” Passing through and vanishing into the kitchen revealing his cook as he heard her voice in shooing the obstinate cook away with a simple order, “Cook what’s on the menu or you’re fired.” Leaving the stunned man watching as you whipped up their order and carried it over to the table with the same glowing smile, one he’d dreamed of bringing out of you on a reason past ordering from you, and passed it out, “Sorry about that, flat tire.”  
Their smiles grew accepting their meal they enjoyed all the more knowing the troubles you’d gone to for them. The following day however he got that wish, when you’d come down to see the damage from the storms you’d missed only to find the kneeling Prince coated in dirt gently brushing a small daisy back upright as you moved to the upside down trash bin strapped to two metal poles driven down on either side of it. Unhooking the straps, you missed the Prince standing and crossing to you with a hopeful smile as you raised the metal debris coated bin revealing the braced and strong looking sapling that had grown nearly a foot with dozens of new leaves in your brief absence making your smile grow turning to the Prince. Dazzling him with a massive smile as you asked, “You did all this?”  
He nodded only seeing the flaws of his attempt compared to the immaculate stone crafting he’d added to the bank across from you that paled in comparison to your original garden. All this driving his confidence down lower as his attempts were now set before you, a master in this craft only to soar back up as you crashed into him wrapping your arms around his neck. Chuckling softly his arms timidly wrapped around you and released as you pulled back, “Thank you.”  
“It’s not much.”  
Your smile grew as you giggled softly, “Well maybe to you, but it means everything to me.” Smiling widely as he claimed the chance to smile widely in return unable to grasp what you meant at least until the following week when the bank was completed and that one patch of dirt now shifted to a weak green kept calling him from his office across town. Bringing the shock of you finding the Prince in various manners of dress from sweats all the way to a suit once kneeling in your garden helping to tend to it and smiling at your company stealing chance after chance to learn more about you.   
With each bud and bloom came a soaring realization for the Prince, his supposed hiding place had turned out to be exactly everything he’d hoped and equally been fleeing from. Building by building the street returned as images of the Prince toiling to rebuild a small garden that soon became a glowing beacon for their people all watching as the rapidly blooming oak tree climbed higher and higher as the two of you grew closer and started rebuilding your newly shared home together.


	10. No Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dreamed this, bit strange, but had to write it. Plz let me know what you think.  
> Angsty/thriller-esque story. Not too terribly dark.  
> Emotional trauma, painful experiences(Not sure how to word it), captive situation, explosions, attacks on reader/Thorin, but there’s fluff in it.

Love knows no bounds. But in the world there are always clear distinctive boundaries. Life and Death. Obviously the strongest there is, and yet Death seems to be far more lenient about what he bans from crossing his borders.

Each culture has their holidays surrounding that boundary, Dia de los Muertos for one and of course All Hallows’ Eve as the most popular.

Well sit back because here’s quite a tale to tell about one thunderously disastrous Halloween that shook a pair so deeply they clung to each other across that painful border to a disastrous end.

It starts of course like any other, with a storming off after a near boiling interaction with a far past sober boss and his top employee/impending replacement.

…

Storming through a thunderous party in what he believed to be his apartment building Thorin rushes straight for the door bearing his number, raced inside before a familiar blonde could spot him and slammed the door behind him. But over the near deafening music pouring through the hall none were the wiser. With locks secure his first staggering breath slipped free feeling his furious sobs about to finally slip free when his eyes rose to where his bed should be only to find a poufy pastel zebra striped fake fur comforter with a pj clad woman curled up cradling a cup of tea through a twilight zone marathon.

Knowing he should turn and flee something about this room begged him to stay. The bed nearly calling him as the honey dripped voice of what he could sense as a flesh coated angel in disguise beckoned him closer with the promise of a nice cup of tea. His body dropped heavily to sit on the cloud like mattress as he watched the long bare legs of the woman on her path to her kitchen, nearly fully on display under her short shorts and fallen down fuzzy socks both in a pale green to match the sea horse on her jet black tank top. Across her back her drooping curl filled ponytail swung lazily with each step as a clear scent of blackberry tea filled the air from her mug and the fresh one she had just poured for him.

On her trip back she caught his eye revealing the shimmering amber hue from within contrasted even brighter against her Raven hair. And through her pouty lips in her moment of focus in safely settling the mug in his open palms she asked, “Care to talk about it?”

Once again meeting his eyes with an innocently yearning to help expression on her face stirring him to say, “It’s just my boss.”

She nodded climbing back into her former nesting spot and claiming her mug, “And?”

One simple word and he could feel it all spilling free, starting at the very beginning and delving fully into today, animatedly swinging his clenched fists to mock each time he’d claimed to wish to harm the man. But the farther he got he’d found his shoes were cast aside and his formerly tended body had shifted and eased back to rest his head in her lap with her silky smooth fingers dancing across his temples and into his hair all the way to the back of his neck stirring the most of the furious spillage freezing approving hums and near moans.

In the silence of the room formerly echoing with the party outside his body had settled higher on her lap allowing her fingers to slide along his broad chiseled chest under his practically painted on baby blue button down shirt formerly covered by his black suit jacket and tie also now lying carelessly discarded as the slumbering giant felt at peace here with this stranger. Sinking deeper into the temptation of possibly staying here, with her, eternally at peace in her arms.

With a gentle tap on his shoulder Thorin stirred and tilted his head up at this loving stranger who’d been watching the clock with baited breath while he rested. Two minutes past one in the morning and he’d stirred, sitting up as she said, “It’s after one. Enjoy your nap?”

He nodded running a hand over his face, “Yes thank you. I am not sure what came over me to just spill like that.”

An easy smile spilled onto her face urging his wish to remain here with her, “We all know those people, and have those times nearly breaking us. I’d love to say I’ve found an answer but, no luck there.” He shifted on the bed to collect his shoes and add his tie and jacket again before glancing at the card she offered him curiously after he’d awkwardly shifted his body towards the door struggling against his urge of begging to stay. “In case you need to spill again, my number.”

A ghost of a smirk eased onto his face and remained fixed there as he pocketed it and made his way to the door. Once shut again a cold breeze swept over him at the near steel vault like closing of the door, as if he’d not be able to get back again through the flimsy white painted wooden barrier. Shaking the sensation from his mind he turned, filling his pockets with his hands and headed through the dying party towards the door, just missing another wave of people on his way to the subway entrance he’d formerly exited a block over.

A deep aching sigh left the man as he shivered at the dropping of his keys onto the ceramic bowl normally housing them and his wallet just as the clock struck two. Furrowing his brows he raised his hands to discard his tie once again into his own closet along with his jacket and shoes before moments later sliding into his own bed. Sinking slowly as he brushed off the taste of smoke in his mouth that faded with another tick of the clock allowing him to sleep again as his giant grey fluffy cat settled in a ball in the center of his back.

.

Days bled on, and once again your heavenly voice stirred through the man’s mind urging his fingers to dial the number he’d saved into his phone within moments of exiting your door. Day after day he’d spilled it all, sharing all he could as you did the same, mingling your endless travel filled lives until almost at once a year had sped by leading the man back through a familiar party once again to slip into your door finding you in the same spot, cradling the same mug. But as you rose to claim him a cup of tea he’d reached out to you, cupping your cheek as his lips found yours. Slowly at first, your lips met, granting him the taste of blackberries from your sipping mixture that soon covered his tongue on its path against yours in your melting against him.

Mere seconds had passed as once again your fingers skimmed through his locks stirring a recurrence of his moans and pleased hums on his path to tangle with you under your sheets. Lost for breath and panting your lips finally parted as he settled your legs around his pulling you closer and cradling you to his chest. Watching in a daze as your fingers brushed against his in loving strokes between their gliding to fold between his through each of his stolen kisses. Each tick of the clock urging him to stay and yet once again you’d encouraged him to head home, allowing one last longing melding of your lips on his path to the door.

..

Three years had past since that first day, and love was pouring from every inch of him drawing closer yet again to his chance to spend the night with you. Only flashes of you were seen, here and there between your visits. Mainly reflections in airports and walks past coffee shops that upon further inspection were void of any trace of you. Small glimpses and trailing trapped echoes of your giggles and laughs he swore he could hear. But with ring in hand clenched once again in his jacket pocket he made the trip once again to your apartment. Fully basking in the early spring morning bringing the scent of flowers he would surely return to purchase for you later.

 _“One more corner.”_  He softly ushered himself on towards his future with you only to freeze at the ruined and charred husk of your apartment building. His heart thundered as he mentally scoured through your last conversation, just moments ago confirming you were in fact home for this surprise. Scanning over the ruins he read the various caution signs urging others to stay out from behind the tall chain link fence.

A soft tap on his shoulder turned his head to the officer nodding his head to him asking, “Sir, everything alright?”

Wetting his lips Thorin replied, “Just, lost my way I think. When did this burn down?”

The officer chuckled, “Been like this for near 15 years now.”

Thorin nodded forcing his tears back and scanned over the building once again, softly repeating, “Must have lost my way.”

“There’s scores of new apartments over on Elm, two blocks over to the East.” His hand patted on the stunned man’s back, “Don’t worry, scores of people keep coming here instead. All with the same expressions, whoever is passing out directions must have gotten their wires crossed for how often I have to send people away.” Giving a soft chuckle passing Thorin who furrowed his brow, releasing his hidden ring to draw out his phone and dial your number. 

From sunny and perfect his day had switched to a macabre grey and black dripping with years of rain that had been trapped here through the years suiting the feel of this painful ruin. Under his breath he muttered on the now cleared and silent street,  _“Fucking Elm. She doesn’t live on fucking Elm. One corner from the subway stop, I know where the fuck I am supposed to be!”_

Two rings later and his eyes widened at the echo of your ring tone coming from the ruin, soon silenced as your cheerful tone washed over him, “Thorin! You’re calling early. Snuck in a stall to spill about work?”

Scanning his eyes over the ruin he listened hearing the same bus passing behind him through your phone causing the tattered smoke coated curtain on what should be your window to shift curiously as he replied, “Out to lunch. Wanted to hear your voice.” A deep sinking feeling filled his chest at your pleased giggle through hearing you filling your pockets and heading out through the bustling hall towards the street. Looking up again he caught the shifting of the shattered front door shifting as he heard your keys jingling with the bouncing steps he could hear you taking as the sound of the invisible crowd passed by. “Where are you headed?”

Through the phone he could hear your steps falter and stop after a cool wave washed through him and lingered at his side. In a glance to his left he eyed nothing in the dark day but the officer stopped on the corner speaking with an elderly woman on the bus bench, in eerie silence until he heard an echo of you beside him asking, “Where are you?”

.

Glancing in a circle of your own through the parting crowd around you, you clearly heard his low voice replying, “I love you.” Your lips parted as you exhaled shakily, watching the faces of people passing you by with curious expressions as you replied, “I love you. Please don’t do this.”

Your head turned catching the officer from the corner approaching you to ask, “Everything alright Miss?”

Turning his head again Thorin eyed the officer whose voice he could hear clearly through the line still speaking to the same elderly woman down the street. With a soft chuckle you replied, “I think I’ve forgotten something.” His head nodded as he smiled and turned to leave allowing you to turn back to the front garden of the apartment with knowing gazes from your neighbors milling about as you said, “Don’t do this Thorin, wait for Halloween.”

His only response being, “I love you. Don’t be afraid. I’m going to find you.”

Before you could say anything else he hung up, pocketing his phone and turned away, once again headed for the same subway entrance as the officer jotted down his description to add to the dozen others with the same expression at this curious place. 

Unsure of what it housed to draw so many here to this well documented haunted place, long since sealed off to the dangers it posed to any willing to enter, none of which were structural. All found by the yowling of cats and barks of unseen dogs to the location of the scarred, burned and dismembered bodies of the trespassers. Each time leading to a massive man hunt for the killer along with a full sweep of the premises with only the number of scratch marks and scorch marks on the walls growing. 

That officer being the lone one willing to hold patrol over that street as he’d claimed not to have heard the mythical beast countless psychics and mediums claiming to dwell there guarding the unseen barrier of such a painful resting place. Hoping to himself that the man wasn’t among the foolish list to dare try and break in, hoping he would remain safe and forget what had drawn him there.

Stealing a glimpse at the ruins as the clear sound of weeping nearly urged him closer. Ignorant to the sun filled garden of your world with a growing number of your neighbors all supporting you and showing you back inside as you wept, muttering your beloved’s name between pleas for him to wait. All shielding you from the glowing pair of golden eyes opening at the issued threat of an unwelcomed guest possibly. 

Once again they helped you back into bed, your outer layers melted away leaving you in the same pjs to weep under your covers as a scale coated shadow passed along your wall, silently circling your bed drawing the scent of your lover from your room before returning through the vents to perch menacingly on the stone wall alongside the front staircase. Ticking his claws against the stone, sniffing each ignorant creature that passed on the street in search of the creature coming to claim one from his hoard.

.

Walking through the sunshine filled street after exiting the subway again Thorin found his way into his apartment, finding his laptop and beginning his search. That rule they have about googling people is quite handy, because you can never truly know what you’re going to find. 

With fingers dancing across the keys your apartment building was found easily. Scores of headlines marking the fire one Halloween Eve followed by dozens of accounts of encounters with the creatures they claimed to be trapped there. One by one, all issuing the same warning from the invisible residents themselves, not to stay past two, when the fire started. Each tale saying that those who had gone to the famed party that few can enter and chose to stay past the marker were never to be seen again with their intended going missing as well.

_“To all those wishing to venture here pay heed to this cautionary tale. Only Ones can enter, and only Ones may leave. Pay close attention to the time as you steal these few precious moments with your long since awaited Lover.”_

With parted lips he whispered, “My One?” The second time he mentally repeated it the more it made sense, how he felt with you and the ache he felt without you and knowing you’d been harmed. 

Clicking away he shifted his arm allowing his grey fluffy monster of a cat with a black blotch looking curiously like a seahorse on his back settled in his lap with a comforting purr while Thorin followed a link to the list of residents there when the fire occurred. Scrolling through the list he spotted familiar faces from the yearly parties, all named between crossed out names of those in search of them had disappeared or were claimed by the killer lurking there. 

A final turn of the dial on his mouse ended with the name “Honey Pear” showing. Wetting his lips he clicked on the small image only to gasp at the full image of you smiling in the front garden holding the very same seahorse bearing cat currently seated in his lap as he poked a small bunny the child beside you was holding with a star shaped white mark on his fur beside the pitbull with a dark brown mustache and thick brows on his pale grey coat, both also living in your building.

After saving the picture he glanced down at his cat he’d found huddled in the cold rain soaked alley outside his apartment building he asked, “How old are you? The fire happened 15 years ago.”

A single ‘mew’ was his response before its head settled again causing him to look up glancing at your underlined name. With a single click it showed your name, age, and profession of a famed illustrator for countless novels, books and shows. All listed on the page marking your resume, the page ended with a snapshot of Thorin entering the party the past three years followed by a confirmation of his safety before a single address. With furrowed brows he copied it and pasted it in for directions only to gasp at the address coming up as a graveyard.

.

Flowers in hand he followed the row of polished stones, hauntingly following the path of countless others through the years to stop at your stone, large and coated with figures of small animals etched into it, the characters you’d brought to life. All between the gifts and flowers the children and adults had left you over the years.

_Honey Pear._

_Bringer of life to the creatures brightening our days. Gone but never forgotten._

The two dates burning into his eyes, sharing his birthday before the very date he can only visit you on. Kneeling down he added his flowers to the pile as his whispers echoed in your apartment, “I love you. I will find a way to you.”

Unknowingly stirring another stab in your chest. Each day you traveled in an endless loop. From the day of the fire you still traveled to work, moved freely through this farce of a world, always under the watchful eye of the beast guarding you as you passed the people under the watch of others in this purgatory-esque place. All until Halloween, when he had stormed into your empty afterlife, but each day since he never had to see, hear or feel the events you spared him from. The heat, smoke and deafening screams as your group death struggles happened again and again each year with the growls and victorious roar of the Dragon claiming ownership of your very broken souls.

Days once again bled on and Thorin had soon mingled with the countless group of relatives and ‘experts’ all trying to uncover the mystery of the place. Answerless he dropped heavily onto his bed each night and curled around the only living link to you between your longing phone calls he so smartly left his search from your knowledge, claiming his time to be solely focused on sharing your days along with his love for you.

…

Once again he strolled through the same party, nodding his head to those greeting him, sharing a few handfuls of messages he’d been given from loved ones unable to cross the borders between their worlds before your door locked behind him with a quiet flick of his fingers. With the same rushed and loving kiss as your greeting he once again asked for a glass of tea, taking his seat on your bed where he grabbed the alarm clock constantly stealing you from him each year. A single battery was tucked in your bedside table before he returned it and faced it away from your view, smiling at you as he claimed his tea.

Once the liquid was drained you were back draped across his side in his arms, relaxing as you tried to regain your breath. Slowly your eyes drooped and he curled around you, smiling as he knew he’d share in your nap, feigning having set the alarm clock. Waiting until you were asleep to slide his ring on your finger, fully deciding to abandon his world for yours, no matter the price.

.

Screams filled the apartment building causing your eyes to jolt open and you to spring out of bed. The clock rose in your hand as you gasped and mumbled, “What did you do?!”

Your head turned to Thorin after your throwing the clock at the window causing the clock to shatter apart into hundreds of pieces against the unbreakable glass while knocks and shouts on the other side of the door from the other trapped residents tried to free your guest. “Why?! I told you not to fight it!”

Leaping over him out of bed you raced to the door, unlocking it and placing your foot on the wall in your attempt to open it as Thorin sat up, “I want to stay with you!”

Turning around he caught your furious tears flowing freely across your face, “Here?! No Thorin! Not here! You have to go! I can’t let you stay here! Not with him! Don’t let him keep you!”

Thorin’s brows furrowed as he stood watching your frenzied pulling on the door, “Who?! Who is keeping you here?!” Only to jolt forward catching you as you collapsed at the doorway shooting open revealing the coiling dragon inhaling deeply over the burning bodies of the men trying to help you open the door.

As you drew in a trembling breath and scooted closer to Thorin’s chest trying to force him backwards the Dragon spoke with a menacing hiss, “I know your scent thief!” A flame grew in his mouth causing Thorin’s eyes to widen and him to slip free from around you to grip and slam the door, bolting it as if it would spare you from his wrath, before it was wreathed in flames before a frightful wooshing sound of his leaving his spot, shouting, “You dare steal from me!” Letting out a menacing roar as you raced to the window between squeaking raspy breaths between your sobs, tugging helplessly on the window cracked just small enough for your former escaping cat you forced out to freedom from a fiery death.

Rushing behind you his hands surrounded yours as he tried helping you to raise the stuck window between your muttered repetitions of ‘why’, under your hands a familiar grey cat raced inside. Releasing the window you both turned and stared at the cat that curled and hissed at your every attempt on freeing it, only ending with his scratching your hands painfully before a roar from behind you caused you to turn. 

His thick claws tore through the thick brick side of the building as he latched on into place to shout, “I will not part with a single one!” His next inhale causing Thorin to grip you, forcing you to the ground feeling the thick flames filling the room, with a push he forced you under the bed and followed after you, curling across your back, hoping to shield you, feeling your frightened cat curling between you as he panted above you hearing the growing screams and building crumbling around you between the roars and your quiet whimpering sobs.

Softly behind you he kept repeating, “I’m staying with you. He will not keep me away. I love you.” Clutching you tighter as his own tears flowed freely in his struggle to remain conscious as the heat and smoke surrounded you before another loud crack sounded before a numbing crash.

All around him silence as he felt himself floating with his arms suddenly empty before a jolting crash leaving him painfully in the dark.

.

Blinding lights stirred the throbbing man from his slumber as a set of ticks and beeps filled his room. The stunned nurse in his room being the first person he’d come into contact with as he smacked his dry chapped lips trying to wet his dry mouth. A few minutes later a Doctor followed explaining he’d been one of the last to wake from the few survivors of the bomb taking out a subway station. Scans and tests filled his next few days before he could finally stand and stretch fully after his weeklong coma. Each tick of the clock brought his life back to him as he pondered the meaning of his painful dream.

Crashing painful hugs from his kin coming to welcome him to consciousness again. For a few days he watched the channels his family allowed, mainly holding on the cartoon channel playing marathons of your famous award winning show, holding to his curiously lingering bond with you. As a commercial played his eyes scanned to his Grandmother as she climbed onto his bed to snuggle at his side causing his smile to grow. Her soft voice asking, “Something troubling you my pebble?”

He chuckled softly, “The woman who made this show, I had a dream about her.”

Her head tilted as she smiled up at him, “You should listen to Mahal then. Claim your One.” His brow rose as he met her gaze, “Have you heard the story of how your Grandfather and I met?”

He nodded, “He worked on your block, but you hadn’t met yet. He was in line ahead of you at your favorite lunch spot, when you went to leave empty handed he showed up behind you with your favorite drink and pastry in hand when they were sold out on your lunch, asked to share it with you. He says he knew you were meant to be together the second he saw you reflected in the clock on the wall.”

Her smile grew, “But we had met before.” Causing Throin’s brow to raise, “A few weeks before that I got stuck in an elevator in a black out, bumped my head when it stopped, same time as he fell off a ladder trying to fix his ceiling lamp, missed a few rungs when his home went dark and fell, hard. We spent five years chasing and loving each other before that lunch. When I woke my Amad told me Mahal guides those more stubborn headed of his Children to their proper paths. You’re meant to find her, just needed a bump on the head to get you to start looking.” She chuckled softly and settled at his side.

…

In a slow and steady limp through the cafeteria on his first meal out of his room he eyed the familiar faces from his dream, having been stolen from the fellow passengers on the train and station. Glancing around with a curious expression in search of the familiar yowl he soon found on the outer cafeteria with patio furniture, one chair on particular bearing the familiar giant cat stirring a weak smile on his face. Slowly he found his way out to the table as the excited cat brushed against him and claimed his lap once he sat making him chuckle and ask, “You remember me Pony?”

A single mew and an adoring gaze from his piercing bright green eyes focused on his face before the door opened again. Turning his head he glanced over the thick bandage taped across your once mark-less cheek with a spreading bruise across your face as you rolled yourself and your extended boot coated foot onto the patio after asking, “Mind if I join you?”

He shook his head, “Not at all, tons of room.” Scanning his eyes lovingly over your knee length pale green sweats and the same pale green tank top with a seahorse on it as your ponytail drooped lazily over your shoulder, surely from your wrist brace making it harder for you to tighten it properly.

You eyed him in return, smirking at the wolf paw slippers under his deep blue flannel pants and black sweater rolled up exposing his left arm cast before you eyed his scrape and bruise coated face, “Woke up Tuesday, you?”

“Few days ago.” He wet his lips and grabbed one of the two mugs on his tray and set one on yours after Pony had moved to curl up in your lap after your affectionate stroking of his head. “Grandmother snuck me these.” He reached in the pocket on the front of his sweater pulling out a set of teabags stirring a soft smile on your face, as he met your eyes again, “Blackberry.”

Softly you replied, “Thank you. I was, meaning to visit your room, but they wouldn’t let me, family only and all that.” His brow rose as he dunked the bags into the hot water in the mugs, “They told me you were curled around me, you pushed me under one of the benches, that’s why we were the only ones from our car, to get out, thank you.”

“Pony wasn’t there?”

You shook your head, “No. He found me though, somehow, spent two days screaming out here until they let me down for lunch. Kept trying to get inside.” Your brows shifted curiously, asking in a timid testing tone, “how did you-.”

“I had a dream about you.”

A soft smile eased onto your face, “You stole my battery.”

He nodded as his smile grew, “Yes I did. And I’d do it again.” You giggled softly and claimed your first sip of your tea, “Any news on when you can go home?”

“In the morning, one last test.”

He shot you a playful smirk asking, “Need a ride?”

“That would be great, thank you.”

.

Out of your beds and hospital routines you had to settle back into your normal lives, you hoping to return to your home in a small stretch of green and him on his Cousin’s couch after a flood had caused his apartment building to kick everyone out. But on the short drive and in the small lunch you shared upon returning home your search of a roommate had ended and by nightfall his Cousin, who was incredibly eager to aid in your settling arrived with every relative he could grab to help unpack his moving truck worth of belongings into his new room across from yours. 

The dinner they sprung for after the long few hours of moving filed you both and lulled you closer to sleep, but aching and slightly unsure of your next set of dreams a timid request was issued leaving you both to spend the first of many nights curled in each other’s arms. Drifting off to sleep as the mark of a coiled dragon around your wrists marking your union as Ones were carefully hidden under your wrist brace and his cast. Which upon removal brought an adorably stunned giggle from you as he beamed brightly at the woman he’d gladly protect with every breath granted to him, against any foe or tragedy life would send your way, even a Dragon.

 


	11. Pen Pal Idea

What happens when you fall in Love?

A whole jumble of bad ideas, fair bit of swooning, in the early stages of course. Followed always by some form of despair at your first disappointment your lover issues. But always backed by a growing urge to mend things is hardly ever missed. Children however have quite a different set of reactions with their whole hearted romances, with only a few lasting through the years.

“Thorin Battle-Ram Durin!! You will get back here right this moment and listen to your Grandfather, your future is depending on this!”

His heavy door he’d slammed after his fleeing to his stack of hidden correspondence with his first Love were uncovered and riffled through until the paper in question was found and the thick marble barrier was cracked and promptly he made his way back to the sitting room. All eyes fell on the proudly stanced child as he held out his arm and single sheet of paper to his Grandfather cloaked in royal furs under his crown and said, “I’m already betrothed!”

The adults before him gathered together and eyed the contract he’d formed with a single request of the little girl he’d been trading letters with for nearly two years now. Clearly spotting the terms that they would be faithful and not swear their hearts away or form attachments to anyone else until they are both old enough to begin their courtship fully towards the agreed upon list of demands for their wedding listed just above their signatures side by side on the two thick black lines. With deflating sighs both Queen Niro and Princess Diaa, his Mother turned away to form their own letters to the Fathers who had offered up their Daughter’s hands in marriage. Under his bushy brows King Thror leaned down grabbing the boy to sit on his knee as he asked, “Well my boy, why don’t you share a bit more information on my Granddaughter in law, hmm?” Thorin smiled and nodded before he wet his lips and poured out all he knew about his greatest Love and Friend.

…

Decades had passed and after yet another year of tending to the affections and wishes of others you returned home, alone yet again. Sitting in the nearly bare apartment with only your pet raccoon as company for your meals, with thoughts of your impending birthday coming up yet again. Through your days of event planning you had gained quite a reputation at making the impossible come true, always fighting tooth and nail to make sure your clients got their well deserved results. 

Always between the in office parties you were in charge of managing, but never having received one in return at the widespread notion that Hobbits only gave presents on their birthdays, and after your obvious reluctance to even name your birthday let alone bring the much expected gifts to work on said date the entire office formed the opinion you were one of the worst sort of selfish Hobbit they’d ever met, even as the only Hobbit ever met for quite a few. But what they didn’t know was your Elven Grandfather had raised you practically since birth, so that tradition was never solidified, only stabbing deeper at the clear hateful plan aimed at you in your reluctance to have yet another party centered around yourself that none would attend. 

Returning home once again the letter pinned to your door announcing the building’s closing to form a new shopping center drove the pain even deeper. This empty apartment being the only one in town renting to Hobbits at yet another spread assumption Hobbits have frequent loud parties, leaving you stuck in the excruciatingly expensive apartment when your roommate moved out to run off with their true love #7 for the start of their wedded bliss, bringing on the start of your near living at work from all the overtime you took to pay for said apartment. Halfway between tears and your incoming wave of painful to watch sobs you held it together as your last straw had finally snapped.

With the repeated occurrence of your being named planning for the latest inter office party the repeating of their formed opinion of your selfish behavior being voiced to the curious intern asking about the date of your party left you on a trip to the room to cry unnoticed before hours of tiresome planning for the ungrateful jerk, only to return home to this. Seated at your laptop you typed out a simple yet effective letter of resignation and sent it off once you had made a call to the competitor that had once offered you a place in the country of Erebor. A decision that once you had voiced it to your longstanding pen pal you’d once promised your heart to was eagerly set into motion at his offering to aid in your moving and housing at the chance to formally begin your courtship. 

A painfully attractive man who you’d grown a bit curious over the years if he was truly still holding to the contract, something your Hobbit side refused to allow you to forget the agreed upon terms leaving you painfully loyal against your soon to be discovered self-centered crushes. But with his gushing about his eagerness to begin your future lives together and he announced that you would be sharing his apartment, in his spare room of course, your wishes and needs would never be overlooked, fully catered on by him in his fully eager joy filled rant. Wordless you sat after he got called away after taking down your information he jotted down and sent off orders for right away, stewing in your mild stupor at his loyalty to your longstanding agreement, breaking only to answer the calls and confirmation emails for the movers arriving in the morning and the driving service that would take you to the private airstrip for your long flight to Erebor.

Packed with bag in hand you cradled your sleeping pet to your chest and boarded the plane, joining the small group of groggy seeming businessmen in tight fitting suits, all taking the seats around you but allowing you the best lounging one beside the small bench you laid your pet out on. For nearly a whole day you dozed and got halfway through your thick book of crossword puzzles between meals offered to you. But your jaw dropped at the massive palace you were landing behind, only closing at your reminding yourself of the man supposedly waiting for you outside. Wetting your lips you and your pet stepped out of the plane and looked to the town car waiting with the tall man in a deep blue military uniform.

Upon another glance you recognized the face from the other side of your computer screen, fresh from his latest tour in their military with a huge deepening grin upon his crossing to you. The group behind you all bowed their heads before departing to their waiting cars leaving you alone with the beaming man who said, “I hope my Cousins weren’t too loud on the flight over.”

You shook your head, “Not at all. Peaceful flight.”

He chuckled and bit his lip at your eyes scanning over his medal, sash and tassle coated uniform, “Bit customary, uniforms at weddings. But, and I’m sorry I didn’t mention this before, i thought they would spare you a day at least, but my Grandparents wanted to get the news out right away about our courtship.” Wetting his lips again he asked, “Would you mind terribly being my date for the day?”

Your head shook, “Just um, tell me what I’m expected to wear.”

Thorin chuckled softly, “Well your clothes arrived a few hours ago and Grandmother picked a few choices in your size to pick from, full primping crew is awaiting.”

You nodded again, “Ok.”

Reaching out he claimed your bag and led you to the car, sharing the full schedule for the day, the wedding followed by his guiding you home to help you in unpacking and settling in for a movie night in and a promise of a full breakfast the following day. Sliding into the car beside you his smile grew once again for the short drive over at his timid claiming of your hand and approved request of a welcoming peck on the cheek for you as he once again voiced his eagerness to finally not have to have the computer and ocean between you.

Once inside your pet and bag were claimed and you followed the man, feeling a bit out of place in your traveling clothes before a crowned and fully gowned set of women shooed away Thorin after his second peck on the cheek to answer the call of a deeply voiced call of his name from down the hall. Turning your eyes to the rack of dresses the women inched closer eyeing you approvingly as you followed the request of the aid helping into the dress you’d picked from the rack, stripping from your baggy sweater and hidden figure and form fitting jeans accenting your toned legs from your pedal machine you kept under your desk to help keep you awake and in shape through your hours of sitting at work.

Their smiles grew as they asked more about you and the job you’d accepted, aiding in answering the dreams of children in hospitals and orphanages, one of the top charity organizations in Erebor regarded highly by all even requested to aid in answering their requests. Once in your dress you climbed in the chair to have your nails and hair woven back into an intricate gem coated set of bands down the long length forming into a circlet around your head marking your future status before they brought out a jaw dropping rack of shoes you were being gifted. From which you were helped into the tall heels of their approved choice before the final touches of your makeup were added.

The effect was stunning, at least from what you could tell from the aids, servants and shockingly for you revealed Prince Thorin waiting for you with a near dazed smile as you claimed his extended hand for the trip out to the waiting carriages leading you to the private train for the Elven wedding being held in Northern Greenwood. The start of the rest of your life in this new land. A new job surely bringing you more fulfillment than the last, with hopefully a bit more respect from your coworkers, along with your chance to learn your longtime betrothed’s habits and hidden traits and interest in your new shared home. Couldn’t be that bad, being courted by a Prince.


	12. Durin's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a fit going to give her new neighbor a piece of her mind Dis ends up bringing a future possible Sister-in-law into her life. Thorin does his best to smooth thing over but dragging your host through their own ceiling isn't exactly a great way to start.

With a sigh you climbed out of your car trying not to look at your arm remembering the stitches they had to put in it a few days prior after you’d not so gracefully fallen from the ladder you were using to repair the chandelier in the dining hall. The once cramped and packed massive house now nearly fully cleared except for the basement and attic. Painfully you slid your sleeve higher over your arm brace and shifted the keys between your fingers to let yourself inside not knowing about the irritated Dam across the street huffing and muttering under her breath at the bare spot in your snow covered lawn where the massive blue bull statue should be sitting to mark your readiness to celebrate Durin’s Day. 

All those great beasts should be lining the streets especially, as the descendants of Durin himself claimed he block. You however were not a relative, mainly a God-Granddaughter of one of them. In his elder years he wished to stay with a distant Cousin of his in the Iron Hills and gladly passed the house onto you hoping you would have greater use of the spacious home to possibly grow your own family within these walls.

* * *

 

In your childhood you’d tried your best to pay attention to his kin’s traits and habits but not living among them left you a bit oblivious on how you should behave in certain circumstances. This one precisely bringing that feeling back again, the entire block lined with those bulls, yes you’d been left one, but the 500lb monster was in the back corner of your basement and with your recent fall you were nowhere near able to risk it. Each and every house, their occupants and stern glare at the inconsiderate ass that had just pranced themselves around the expected pattern they should follow. 

The final straw must have been the wind chimes formed of crystal Ravens to dangle around the lamp hanging over your front door in the covered entrance that happened to be on the other side of a zig zag path of plywood from the ladder to the far corner of your attic. Whatever your God-Grandfather had been thinking his reasoning for placing the items in the least convenient locations left you entirely puzzled and helpless at trying to follow the traditions at all.

With the locking of your door an irritated grunt came from the slipper clad Dam pulling her robe tighter over her deep blue sweater and matching flannel pants that swayed around her legs in the cold breeze as her Sons called out her name when they realized she was already across the street. In a race after her their Uncles spied the brothers, both still in their slippers and pj’s like their Mother, drawing them outside their home to join the chase and keep the Dam from harming the ignorant neighbor.

A firm knock called you from the kitchen after setting your kettle on the lit burner. Curiously you eyed the door and crossed to it, easing it open and flashed a quick nervous smile at the group who all nearly paled seeing the massive bruise peeking out from the bandage coating your face before eyeing your thick arm brace. With her lips parted she forced her tongue out to wet her lips before saying, “We haven’t met,” her hand jutted out, “Dis Findis.”

Accepting her hand you gave it a shake before you replied, “y/n.”

She nodded, “Miss y/n, we couldn’t help but notice you’re missing your ornaments.”

You followed her finger aiming over her shoulder before you drew in a sharp breath, “Oh, the Bull, no. I mean, I have it, I just can’t move it.” You raised your arm, “I um, had a ladder mishap and, well, it’s damn near 500lbs tucked in the back of the basement.” A sharp whistle from your kitchen urged you to welcome them inside for a cup of cocoa or tea of their choosing.

Curiously they eyed the sparse decorations as Kili asked, “You live here alone? Garn said he was moving, just didn’t think it’d be this soon.”

“I have a cat around here somewhere.”

Fili, “But it’s so big.”

You nodded, “Well, he thought I might, grow into it I guess.”

Dis drew in a quick breath recognizing a picture of you and Garn on the counter of you when you were little, “I remember him mentioning you were a writer?”

You nodded, “Yes, took me around a lot so I didn’t get to spend much time here.”

Thorin shifted his hands over his sweater drying his palms before accepting the mug you had passed him with a soft thanks before Dwalin did the same through Dis saying, “Well if you point us in the right direction the guys could easily get the ornaments set up. Do you have the chimes as well.”

Your finger pointed upwards, “In the attic. Bit too shaky for me to try.”

Fili waved his hand, “Not a problem.”

Dwalin was the first to set down his mug signaling you to do the same and guide them to the basement and hold the door open as the four men got it out and into place as Dis joined you in the doorway to watch while still enjoying her tea.

The attic was a bit trickier as Fili and Kili had a fear of heights and spiders leaving them down and Thorin, the smaller of the two to follow you up the ladder after your failure at finding the proper words to describe where the switch was in the dark. In the frigid attic you shivered when you straightened and inched closer with your good arm extended blindly until your fingers found the switch along the slanted beam. Dimly the attic lit up and you pointed to the distant corner leaving Thorin to mumble, “Of course.”

With a soft giggle you replied, “I know. I should have the flooring for up here show up in a couple days.”

Thorin stole a smirk at you through your next shiver and wet his lips starting the cautious balancing act across the laid out planks of wood until he reached the ornament and carefully twisted and began the trip back to you. In a rush Fili raced out to put the ornament up leaving the others speculating on Thorin’s stolen glances and smirks at you. 

On the small floored section where he lowered the chimes down he held you steady in your upward reach to flip the switch to send you into darkness again. Unable to stop himself he lowly purred against your ear “I suppose it is true, Angels do fall to earth occasionally. Here’s to hoping you stay among us mortals a bit longer.”

In the dimly lit attic you whispered back , “You’re flirting with me?”

Even in the dark you could have seen the glow in his eyes as he smirked at you rumbling teasingly, “Of course I am. Part of Durin’s Day, not letting any chances pass you by.”

You nodded lost for words and felt his hands ease a bit more around your middle as you reached up on your toes a bit more, but as he shifted closer to you he drew a gasp from you as your fingers hit the switch shifting you to darkness just as the plank snapped and slid apart taking you both straight through the flooring and into the ground below. In a painful heap you fell with your body landing on his arm as you gasped and drew your injured arm to your chest with a pained whimper trough his pained groan. A few feet from you the group stared wide eyed at you for a few seconds before rushing to you as Fili raced back in at the sound.

…

Back again in the same hospital bed you stared at the screen along the wall watching the midnight courtroom dramas played missing the large limping figure entering your room. A soft tap on your shoulder later your eyes fell on the same person that had gotten you here, Thorin with a sheepish smile as he said, “I’m sorry we landed you back here. I’m especially sorry for causing you to fall through your ceiling.”

You shrugged, “I’m sorry I drug you with me.”

He couldn’t help but smirk as he raised a formerly hidden jello cup from his sweater pouch with two spoons, “Truce? Managed to sneak the last jello cup.”

You smiled gingerly patting the bed with your ‘good’ but now heavily bruised arm after the doctors had to repair a few of the stitches in your other arm keeping you through the night for observation at the risk of a concussion. His smile grew as he settled on the bed beside you, oblivious to his peeking Nephews down the hall, who were thought to be napping after being charged by their Mother to watch him that night when she had to return home with Dwalin. 

At the foot of the bed he shifted his feet and eventually found a comfortable position for his large boot they had placed over his injured ankle matching the brace on his non dominant hand that went beautifully with his newly bruised ribs and cheek. “Thank you” you softly stated, accepting one of the spoons before your eyes snapped to the hall as an orderly was complaining about the jello being gone stirring smirks on you both.

After sliding the jello to be tucked behind his figure blocked from the door he opened it and you cautiously shared the treat after you glanced at the time and told him, “Happy Durin’s Day, Thorin.”

He smiled at you, “Happy Durin’s Day Angel.”

With a giggle you replied, “Careful there, you did some falling too.”

He chuckled beside you, “I’m more like the goose you ran into along the way.”

You giggled softly, “Why goose? I thought you’d go for the traditional Raven.”

He chuckled again, “If I were traditional my flirting would have been successful and not landed us here.”

You nodded and smiled at him after sneaking a peck on his cheek, “Oh you have no idea how successful your flirting was Mr Goose.” Another chuckle and giggle left you both as you scooped the last of the jello into your spoons and ate them before hiding the evidence in your trash and settled in a snuggling pile leaning against each other’s good side focusing on the show until a set of clicks came from the door. The boys snapped away claiming pictures with their phones, as Kili stated, “Gran’ll be pleased.”

Fili nodded, “We’ve got next years card right here.”

He waved the phone then pocketed it and joined you both alongside his fellow feline of a Brother until they were sent away by said rampaging orderly to return to his room until you were both discharged. But no matter what he did he could not stop the set of hidden notes being flicked, flown and rolled messages between your doorways from happening at their no phones rule that settled a nice safe lunch plan together while he promised one of his Cousin’s construction crews would help patch the hole he’d caused in your ceiling and cover the installing of the floor in the attic as well so your fall wouldn’t happen again.


	13. Season for Giving

Meet the family, seemed to be a new unmarked level of hell. The Durins, loud opinionated, a touch nosy in all manners romance related, at least where the men are concerned. For all you could tell winning over the women in your should-be-boyfriend’s life would be harder to do than you could have imagined. Damn you loved Thorin, but for all his plusses two giant factors in your future with him were blue eyed black haired Dams that stared you down each chance they got trying to silently work out just how you would fit into their family without so much as an inquiry towards your day.

No matter what you said or did you were seemingly brushed off as they turned to their kin again as if being around you was some sort of painful experience. Niro, Thorin’s Grandmother however seemed to love you within an instant. True you were quiet and not as brutally confronting upon first glance as Dams mostly are. But being the Hobbit Elven mutt that you are it made sense, especially when before Thorin you were content with merely a few people to converse with in the day as your two living relatives had sailed back to Valinor taking their yearly holiday and birthday card obligations with them.

.

In the two months you had been with Thorin since your first outing, one that was meant to be a date but ended up with him stopping to go with the little girl that got hurt in the park you were walking past as his doctor instincts kicked in. So alone watching your date in the ambulance he had called you bit your lip assuming the worst only to find a full vans worth of flowers and a teddy bear with a note begging your forgiveness and a request to try again a couple hours later. Only to have each and every ‘date’ interrupted by his friends or few members of his family or even by a cruel joke of the universe the kitchen in the best restaurant in town he had taken you to had somehow gotten a gas leak. What you had assumed to be your last straw left you on a short walk to the store to get a giant pizza you were going to eat all of alone watching a film you’d been putting off watching as you tried to ignore the upcoming festivities bearing the same surname as your apparent never-would-be-boyfriend.

Durin’s Day hung over you like a cloud leaving you wishing you could just escape, run off somewhere as the Dwarves in Erebor all crammed each of the required traditions into their last few days until the two weeks of festivities. By chance you’d met the Dream Boat Doctor but it seemed fate was not on your side. Easily you found your way to the pizzas while everyone else was moving for the usual massive birds and hams along with all the trimmings freeing you an easy path from the pizzas to the registers where the tall Dam behind it eyed you curiously on your quiet path to the door again. All the way to your door you walked ignoring the stares of everyone searching for any of the traditional decorations peeking through your coat only to find a charm on a chain with a fox paw print they each took along with your downtrodden expression as one of mourning that barred you from the festive occasion.

To be truthful it was a trinket from your last week in the smaller mammal exhibit at the monstrously large zoo in the outer rings in Erebor you worked in, where the phone of the Doctor had been dropped in a bump from his Nephew straight onto your back as you checked one of the tiger’s teeth at its refusal to eat. The larger animals just gravitated to you, the large cats especially, all stirring a string of concern at how you managed their trust so easily. But with the opening of your front door to your home you shut your eyes at the familiar pair of voices sounding in the covered icy garden bench behind you. Fili and Kili had literally forced their ways into the doorway and had guided you to pack a bag and follow them on the drive out to the family home where they had said Thorin had asked them to bring you.

.

Around you the Durins mingled but on their faces it rang out clearly, you were not expected and definitely not an informed topic for any past the close relatives making you the interesting topic of the day. This year was particularly hard for them as a recent car accident left Diaa in a cast on her left foot and Dis with what Dwarves took as a shameful occurrence, the cuts she had received on her head from the windshield had left the Doctors no choice but to shave her head to ensure they could stitch each properly. The once waist length hair she so proudly wore in thick braided designs adorned with gem coated clips and silver strands to braid throughout, all of it now gone leaving just a supply of knit caps covering her short barely inch long hair leaving her jealously glaring at your nearly knee length braid pulled up into a tilting bun slightly resembling a bow as you chatted with her Grandmother.

Three hours you’d been here and still Thorin had been tugged this way and that not struggling against being pulled away. Until nightfall you lingered until you were able to finally grab your bag and slip out to take the long walk back to the nearest bus stop with only a simple lie to a distant Cousin with a fiery mowhawked hairstyle matching his decorated beard of your being called back to work. Alone in the cold you finally let your tears break free and through your tear filled eyes you followed the shoulder of the five mile walk until the distant lights of the town hovering over the bus stop calling to you with a hope for the safety of home again and not having to be on display for the relatives of a near stranger.

Hastily you wiped your cheeks before walking to the ice coated bench you stood beside for the hour it took for the bus to make the look around again. Somehow the three hour long ride seemed to blink by as your phone finally lit up with a message from Thorin who had just been informed after the annual breaking out of the photo albums, films and slides he hoped to finally be able to steal a chance of having you in his arms through so he could share even more details on each with you. The heartbreak of his continuing distraction shoved the dagger in your chest even deeper and twisted it as you repeated the lie only to have him start to send a flurry of messages while the Durins rushed about asking on who had driven you back and why it had been allowed for you to leave without having been properly sent off by Thorin at least. Dain alone knew when you had left but his place as Dis’ shoulder when her mood had dropped once again leading to a two hour long consoling session that bled into helping her feed her two twin daughters trying to use their new found gift of walking to use. Both being acceptable distractions for not sharing but still left them trying to find out how they could make it up to you.

By morning your phone was packed with several messages from the Durins who had your number apologizing for not taking you back themselves after inquiring how you had gotten home again trying to ensure your safety. By chance you had gotten a text from your boss asking if you wanted an extra shift to cover for another Dwarf unable to mend the travel plans to a relative’s home this year, one you gratefully accepted. Finally you were able to eat that pizza as the messages from Thorin and his family had stopped as you remembered they must be prepping for the annual family photo coming up in a couple of days. Slowly your fingers worked through your thick long wall of curls you gripped at your shoulder and raised it to the top of your head trying to see how long a section you would lose before your hand found your cell phone to make a call to an old friend.

..

Three days you lingered in the silence and focused on work assuming the amazing Doctor had realized what the world had been telling him all along while across the country said Doctor laid sleeplessly counting the ticks coming from the clock on his bedside table. Each one growing louder as it marked another moment he had yet to find a way to be with you properly. Never once were Ones easy to claim, if it ever came easier than forcing a boulder up a mountainside it was deemed untrue and the relationship surely would die before it drew its first steady breath. It was painfully brutal trying to be yours, something the Durins all agreed on when they had heard his troubles in courting you fully, this trip to meet them especially.

A ring of the doorbell brought him to his feet to be the one to answer it as if the distraction could help anything. Easily a sweater was tugged on over his bare chest after another glance at the room with the double beds he had been moved into when you had been brought out he had been so painfully alone in through the night and early morning through his path to the distant front door. Another ring had sounded as he was a couple feet away, forcing a smile onto his face he unlocked and opened the door then eyed the large box he signed for then carried inside. Curiously the Durins filled the hall with irritated grumbles of their own only to watch as Thorin set the box on the table nearby and cut it open to find another handle bearing box inside he eased out and set beside the empty box Dwalin set aside.

On the top lid the Elvish Runes marking the well known brand of wigs even their kin couldn’t manage to make it onto the short year long wait list the company had when the accident first occurred. Through gasps Dis was called for when the card had her name written on it. Tears flowed freely as the long styled pitch black curl coated wig parted to the right in her usual style for her family photos was exposed. With hands clasped over her face she turned to the mirror her Mother had led her to, wiping her cheeks she stole a glance at the reflection on the most perfect somehow weightless wig she could have ever hoped for reaching past the length her own hair had reached.

All around her relatives scoured the boxes searching for a clue as to who had sent it only to find a note wishing her and her family a happy holiday. Happily in her deep blue sweater she joined her line accepting pleased hugs from her Brothers only to linger in Thorin’s arms as he caught a familiar whiff of apples. With his shock masked he turned to smile for the camera along with his family feeling the gaping hole in his chest grow as he knew you should be here for this, or at least he should be there with you, anything but you being apart when he felt as if he was losing you by the second. Through the day he sat by following his designated role until he managed to slip out himself leaving a note for his Mother.

..

Angrily after a long shift at work you drug yourself out of bed glaring at your alarm clock as it read three minutes to midnight, this last barrier until Durin’s Day had finally arrived, the gifting of diamonds with a kiss at the stroke of midnight, an event you dreaded hearing about in the morning from your remaining coworkers still in town. Huffing your way to the door you brushed your large sweater over your shorts not visible underneath as your bare feet went from carpet to the cold tile by the front door. A simple turn of the knob later your eyes fell on the outline of a diamond in the snow of your front lawn under the plea, ‘Be My Diamond?’ spelled out in candles in small glass cups nearly drawing tears to your eyes as Thorin stepped out from under the awning above the ice coated bench in your covered garden packed under two feet of snow.

The soft snow fell gracefully around him on his approach to you in his dig into his pocket, “I know it’s been a hectic few months and we’ve barely managed a few hours together alone collectively, but there is one thing I know. I have never felt more alive than the moment my eyes first met yours. You have this fire in you, and there’s so much we have to learn of one another. We’ve texted and talked through the nights before, I do know facts on your life, but I crave more than that.”

He stepped closer to you, “I would love to know what sort of nonsensical tunes you hum while making breakfast. If you bounce around to music while you tidy up at home. If you prefer to leave your coats on a hook or just toss them around onto any surface. What sort of books you use to prop up the trinkets on your book shelves.” His eyes flinched inside before the door behind you eased shut again with a faint click and his eyes scanned over you in a sweater looking more meant for his size than yours. Reaching out a hand his eyes locked on yours in a sentimental silent plea of adoration, “I would love,” his fingers smoothed through your hair to grip the hair tie holding your drooping bun together, with a gentle tug it came loose and his fingers trailed your hair to just below your shoulders drawing a tear down his cheek. “To know if you would let me braid a golden chain in your hair to mark that I am yours.”

_“Five.”_

Through your block you heard the counting down to midnight as you nodded drawing out his massive dazzling smile, you replied with a giggle, “That wasn’t really the question I thought you’d ask me.”

_“Three.”_

Through his low chuckled you watched his hand pulling out a blue velvet box from his jacket pocket. “Please be my Diamond?”

Firmly your hand gripped his jacket as your street called out eagerly,  _“One.”_  Barely a moment later you were on your toes in the heated tent his coat he closed around you as his lips melted against yours in the hungry kiss through the cheers echoing across your block. Timidly his lips left yours to state happily, “Ones are never simple, courting our Ones are the greatest tests we will ever face. This ring,” your eyes dropped to the box he opened beside you outside your warm tent earning a soft gasp from you at the square cut yellow diamond between a winged crown accented with white diamonds making it shine even brighter in the reflected candle light. “Is a promise I will be by your side no matter what the world throws at us.” His loving smile grew as he eased the ring onto your right middle finger.

“So, I get gold chains in my hair, and a diamond ring, what do you get out of this?”

He couldn’t help but chuckle, “It is tradition for my Grandparents to gift me a set of knives.”

With a raised brow you repeated, “Knives?”

He closed the distance kissing the tip of your nose, “They’re really good knives.” Making you giggle softly until a thump sounded against your door before the click of the lock switching causing you to turn to the door.

“No Bosco…” Out of Thorin’s arms you broke free and groaned as your head pressed against the locked door barring you from your warm house. Behind you Thorin eyed the door then you as you turned and walked back to a few steps from him only to hop into the nearly knee deep snow to walk around the house as Thorin followed close behind with a curious smile. “Bosco?”

You sighed softly, “We got a new macaw at the zoo, his handler’s out of town and he hates to sleep alone. We all take turns watching him overnight. He has a habit of locking and unlocking doors, he loves the sound or something.”

Behind you he chuckled then paused peering up at the same window you were peering at over ten feet off the ground. Firmly his hands gripped your hips as he asked, “Please tell me there’s something to catch you on the other side.”

You giggled as he raised you onto his shoulders, where you stood and wiggled the window open to climb inside. The silent entrance he hoped for didn’t come as your stunned squeak following a tumbling crash made him flinch. “Are you ok?”

Before your answer shifting furniture sounded and your head popped through again, “Meet me at the front.” Your head popped back in and he smirked as you closed and locked the window again then made your ways to the front door again. Smiling wider he looked at you brushing down your sweater as the angry parrot in your spare room argued that cheese cubes were better than cheese poofs.

A soft chuckle left Thorin as he stepped aside collecting his picnic basket he’d fetched and packed from home, “I know it’s late, and I probably woke you, but I brought cake.”

You smiled nodding your head welcoming him inside into your kitchen you turned on the lights inside only to huff at the lights on the block going out making you sigh as he let out a laugh. “Of course.”

Leaning in he stole a kiss on your cheek in the dark room, “One moment.” Back to the door he found his way to step out, fetch some of his candles he brought inside to use to light a fire in the living room before he brought the others inside just in case as you set up the cake in the living room along with the wine he brought and two glasses. With a smile he left his boots by the door along with his coat on the chair holding yours and made his way to you, slipping his phone from his pocket to sit at your side, curling his arm around your back timidly. “Tradition, we need a picture.” You nodded and scooted closer to him as he brushed your hair over your shoulder onto your chest adoringly then raised his phone to capture your smiles and the ring on your hand you raised to your shoulder level.

When he lowered his phone you brushed your hair back again as he shifted to your side gently claiming your arm, “What did you land on?”

Carefully he inspected your limbs and with your permission laid you back on the couch to inspect your ribs ensuring nothing was broken. After this he turned as you sat beside him to watch him open and pour the wine then accepted the bite of cake you offered. For nearly an hour you rested in his arms as he shared about what you had missed and how awed everyone was at Dis’ gift that was mentioned as you both stretched out under the covers in your bed at your offer for him to stay the night. After a momentary pause he wet his lips and asked, “How did you manage it? We couldn’t even get a place on the year long list for Earendil’s Wigs.”

“His Son Elrond owed me a favor.”

“A favor?” he gave a weak chuckle, “What sort of favor earned you such an expensive one in return?”

“I donated bone marrow and plasma to his Wife through her cancer treatments.” His head turned to look at you, “She works in our sea lion exhibit, has a rare blood type, we all got tested when she mentioned it.”

“How-,”

“Full remission for a decade now.”

“That’s good.”

Turning onto your side you laid across his chest asking, “When did you have to go back?”

“I was going to stay here with you. We’ve taken the portrait already, and I owe you some time alone.”

Your head tilted to look at him, “But you’re supposed to be with family.”

He smiled at you folding his hand over yours resting on his chest, “You’re part of my family. I want to spend it with you.”

You nodded, “Well, I just have to take Bosco back in the morning, I suppose if they don’t mind I could go back again.”

Turning his head to face yours his smile grew and he purred, “We would love nothing more than to have you stay with us for the week.” Sweetly his lips met yours ten he rumbled, “When you arrived they moved me into the room with double beds. I couldn’t sleep at all after you left.”

“I didn’t mean to worry you.”

He chuckled again, “I know we weren’t the most welcoming, but see, I only told them about you the day of, so they hadn’t all had the few months to conspire and drop in to get as much information as they could before the boys arrived with you. Put them off guard.”

Unable to help it you giggled, “Little me, terrified all of them?”

He nodded and claimed another lingering kiss, “You did Dearest.” Warmly his hand smoothed across your cheek as he kissed you again.

The pair of you snuggled up to sleep only to watch Bosco fly over your head to rest on your headboard for the night as you nuzzled your heads together and curled up tightly and drifted off to sleep after you rolled your ring around to protect the stones just in case Bosco wanted to steal the shiny object on your hand.

.

Hand in hand after the long drive you both stretched in the driveway only to lock hands in the quickening layer of snowflakes falling around you on the frigid breeze. When you stepped into view of the front door the Durins all poured out coming to greet you with Dis in the lead bearing a tear stained smile. Unable to say a word just yet her eyes scanned over your knit cap she reached out to remove sending your curls out over your shoulders and chest that drew a quiver from her lower lip. The part in your lips closed in her step closer to curl you in a tight hug before she pulled back and couldn’t help but chuckle through her tears asking, “How long was your hair that you still have this much? I imagined you being bald after.”

You giggled softly, “Nearly to my knees almost.”

Behind her as she wiped her cheeks Vili said, “Lunch is ready, you look hungry.”

Niro, “Yes, come in and we’ll all eat and you can show us Thorin’s gift.”

You giggled as Thorin nudged you inside as you glanced at Fili at his asking, “How’d you manage it? The wig, Great Gran’s been trying for months.”

Kili, “Did you have to bribe anyone?”

Dwalin, “At that price seems more of a prisoner in the basement type of situation.”

A smirk eased on your face when Nori sent a wink your way, “Need help with the body let us know.” Making you giggle again through Thorin’s hand easing into yours.

Niro in her turn to claim her seat as you reached the table she stated, “And after lunch the photographer should be back to reshoot the portrait. This caused your lips to part and Diaa stole the chance to say, “We only had a few large sweaters left, so yours might be a bit baggy.” Before you could say anything you were ushered into the seat beside Thorin as the men hastily started filling your plate.

 


End file.
